Chains of Soft Ice
by MegaTank
Summary: Lady Anna von Arendight finds that running a province is far more frustrating than it first appears. She needs a way to work out her stress, but would never stoop as low as to engage in the slave trade. That is, until she sees the a young blonde woman for sale, and her impulses get the better of her. She must choose between what is right and what she desires. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1: The Hand That Feeds

**A/N: This fic will contain smut in the future. Just a heads up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Hand That Feeds**

 _They must think it's so easy being me_.

While Anna von Arendight was free from many of the problems that plagued the peasantry, her position also came with it's share of responsibility. Much of it coming from said peasantry. A lot of this issues would probably be best resolved in a court for sure. However, some direct interaction every so often kept the people comfortable. Not to mention it showed their tax coin was being put to good use. There were certain _instances_ they might find her spending more objectionable. If only they could see it her way.

Ever since she had control of the lands bestowed upon her, Anna had done her best to run things with a fair and even hand. After all, that was what she had learned all her life. That power given was shared was better than power sought and hoarded. _Don't let your prerogatives become pejoratives_ , as her father had always said. Sadly, he was no longer with her. Something that brought her no end of woe for many reasons, but one in particular.

When you start helping people, they get _very_ insufferable. Once they get the idea that you'll hear out the very least of their concerns, they will bring the very least of their concerns. No matter how much you try to gently remind them that your personal court is for matters of real consequence, they'll bring every gripe they have time to mention. It was difficult for her to just flat out refuse, and it was always worth it to see people's smiles and hear their appreciation. In the end, she just didn't have enough hours in the day to deal with at all. Worst of all, those that had started to take notice were starting to get rather greedy.

As the letter on the table in front of her attested. With each line she read, Anna's frown grew just a little wider, and her blood a little hotter. This was the third time the ice cutters had demanded a price increase beyond their agreement in as many years. Her coffers were not limitless, and neither was her patience.

"Anything you would like to add to this?" Anna asked Kristoff, the man the cutters had sent to deliver the message. He was not their leader by any stretch, but was almost always the one who ended up participating in this exchanges. Which was just as well really. Lady Anna would have been much more sorely tempted to throttle anyone else.

"I'm sorry, my lady, " Kristoff rather sheepishly said, scratching his hair. "You know the others. They just said about suffering from supply and demand problems."

" _Demand problems_? They're _demanding_ I give them special treatment." Anna was close to spitting her words and kicking the man out of her dining room, unladylike as that was. "I assume they're threatening to hold back the next ice shipment if I don't agree?"

"Well, not directly, but-" Kristoff was trying to look her in the eye, but clearly he couldn't quite manage.

"But _what_?" Anna clenched the polished arm of her chair. "My father gave your people his patronage for _years_ , and he always tried to be fair. Does that count for nothing?"

"My lady," Kristoff started. Anna knew she wasn't going to like this. Call it intuition. "Your father was a good man. I've not met anyone who didn't have anything good to say about him. You're not him, I'm afraid. No matter how hard you try to be. You just don't have the experience, the connections, the diplomacy. Even if you're _more_ capable than him, you have a lot to learn. And people will try to take advantage of that."

Anna caught herself clenching her fist. It wasn't an easy truth to face. That people would take their generosity and spit on it. "What would you have me do?"

"Honestly? Find someone else to advise you on matters of state," Kristoff responded. The glare he got for that comment forced him to think of something more concrete. "Okay, okay. You need to find a better balance. You can say no and not be callous. As long as people are in a good place and feel like their lives are getting better, they'll come to appreciate what you do give them."

"Right." Anna took a breath. "You came up with all that by yourself?"

"These aren't the mysteries of the aether, my lady. It's simple behaviour. Or at least what I've learned about it." He took back the letter with the demands. "Enough of that. Why don't we arrange for you to meet some of the others. You can make your case to them in person."

"Yes, yes. Dismissed." She watch as he left the dining hall, unable to get up herself just yet. The afternoon sun poured in through the tall windows. She had a while yet before her next order of business. Plenty of time to stare at the portraits of her ancestors in self-reflection.

Something didn't quite sit right with her. Dealing with the affairs of the people was leaving her more and more on edge. Clearly, it wasn't just a case of how many hours she had sank into it. The people were more difficult to deal with than they first appeared. If she didn't change things soon, her title would become meaningless. However, the suggestion she received didn't quite sit right with her. Not the reason she expected, though.

It didn't go far _enough_. Wrong as it was, she wanted to _hit_ one of these people. Maybe go even further. It wasn't exactly having people thrown in prison or their heads mounted on spikes, but at the same time it was hardly fitting of someone of her stature. She just couldn't help but get worked up every time she thought about it. Perhaps she had been too sheltered growing up. Anna needed to join the real world, and soon. Or at the very least, work out a way to deal with this tension. No, it wasn't easy being her at all.

* * *

Three dark-grey walls, and one set of rusted looking bars. For the woman within these dank, dingy confides, this was about all she could remember from recent memory. If pressed, she would probably say she had been there for the last two weeks, though it was difficult to be certain when almost nobody talks to you, and you're never allowed outside. Through the grate, she could see a circular area similar to some kind of arena, with barred entrances along the walls. She suspected that there might be others within those rooms as well.

The good news was that she knew that this place would not hold her much longer. The bad news was that she was not here for any kind of crime, real or invented.

She was a slave. It had been that way since her birth. Or it might have well been, considering it was all she could ever remember. There was nothing that had ever been hers. Not even a name. There were the burlap rags she had to wear. Always filthy. Always feeling as though it was about to fall apart. Serving more as a reminder of her place than a protection of what little modesty she had.

Her last service had been to an aging man of short stature, and ever receding gray hair. For as long as she could remember, she had worked quietly with a few others, tending the large estate their master held. As she started to grow older, things were starting to look up. The man was rather miserly and anti-social, meaning entertaining guests was a rarity. While the slave was never quite good enough for the man's overly draconian rules, he was around less and less to dole out punishments.

Of course, it was too good to last. Their owner finally passed on. Not only did he appear to lack any kind of next of kin, there was no will at all. Everything was seized by the state, including the small host of slaves he owned. It wasn't long before the blonde woman and the others were sold off, the officials not being in a position to hold them, or not caring enough to. That was the last time the woman ever saw the others. Likely forever.

The slave very rarely thought of her appearance. Her pale, blonde hair and equally pale skin were a rarity among the few people she had seen in her lifetime. Who were her parents? Had they ever known freedom? Thinking about such things just brought hopeless longing. She had heard enough good things about her face, her hair, her figure from beyond the bars. It was clearly every else's good fortune, not her's.

There was no shortage of visitors to her cage since she had been placed here. There were plenty of men and even a few women, both rich and poor who came every day to get a better look at her. There was also the occasional incognito, people who used magical cloaks to completely conceal their appearance and voice. None of them were at all interested in what skills she had learned. They only wanted a good _look_. That was the closest thing the young slave had to real duties: presenting herself to anyone who ordered it. It was fairly obvious why. This wasn't normal place to buy slaves.

She cringed every time one of the slaveholders described her as _unspoiled_. Though she did her best to hide it. She knew all too well that short of a miracle, that would come to an end as soon as a buyer presented themself. No brave knight was coming to break her out. Nor would they be willing to buy her freedom. Not at the kind of price they were asking for.

The only good thing about all this was that they didn't allow her to starve or become too dirty in there. That wasn't to say the wait wasn't harrowing in other ways. There was almost always someone watching. Even after dark, guards and slaveholders patrolled the halls, making a few comments of their own, especially if they had been drinking. In spite of this, it was incredibly lonely in her pen. There were others perhaps metres away who shared her plight, but they rarely even saw each other. They certainly weren't allowed to interact. That wasn't the only thing banned, either.

Even as a simple property soon to be for the pleasure of others, the enslaved woman had desires of her own. Both of her owners seemed to know this all too well, and decided they were having none of it. In this case, it was made clear that the shackles hanging against the wall were in case she was unable to follow their simple rules. As a result, the _itch_ became more and more unbearable. If the cries the slave heard at night were anything to go by, it was too much for some of the others. Sometimes, it was hard to decide whether she wanted to leave this place or not.

In spite of everything, the slave decided she had to keep going. Keep enduring this. As bad as things were, there were always going to be others who had it worse. What's more, if it wasn't her, then someone else would have to suffer this way in her place. If her plight was saving just one person from the same fate, she had to keep going. Even if her future was likely to get much, much worse.

* * *

It wasn't as though Anna especially wanted to be here. If it wasn't for the teleportation circle set up in the estate, she probably wouldn't have bothered. There was little she could do now. As the head of her household, and the owner of a large stretch of land, certain things were expected of her. She could no longer hide away from the things she didn't like.

Thus, her she was, in one of her favourite green dresses, sipping some kind of red wine, putting on her best smile and laugh at this little soiree. She just couldn't muster the energy to join the other dancers on the ballroom floor, or even engage in some light conversation.

"Lady Anna. Welcome, welcome!" Anna's attention was drawn to the event's host: the belle of the ball. Literally.

Anna nodded. "Lady Belle. So good to see you. You're as dashing as ever." it was true. A lot of love had clearly gone into crafting that fine golden dress. Anna couldn't help but suspect that a bit of enchantment had gone into the shine it gave off, but in any case it flattered her _very_ nicely.

"Thank you, thank you." Belle looked around to the dancers, in the middle of a rather moderate waltz. "Aren't you going to dance tonight? You're usually the life of the floor, I must say. Can't find a good partner?"

Anna sighed. "Oh, you know. Things are different now. I have a position to consider."

"That's an excuse, and you know it." Belle rolled her eyes. "The only time you don't dance is when something is bothering you. You remember that time your painting fell face-forward when it was almost done?"

Anna managed to force a smile, despite herself. "Father spent _so_ long getting all the paints I asked for. I wanted to make something nice for him."

"Didn't you feel a lot better when you talked about it? Come, tell me your troubles." Belle offered a hand. Anna hesitantly took it, and they headed towards the floor for the start of the next song.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Nice and slow. Belle always did know how to make Anna more comfortable. After a few more repetitions, Anna finally decided to open up. "I just don't know if I can manage an entire province on my own. I always thought if I ruled fairly and justly as I had always learned, things would just work out."

"Is that all?" Anna was suddenly put into a spin. "Anna, dear. You didn't really expect everything to be all smiles and sunshine right from the beginning, right? You weren't expecting to have to do this so soon." Anna nodded, appreciating the expert avoidance of re-opening old wounds.

"I can't even deal with worker demands without getting all worked up. What am I going to do?" Her breathing went funny for just a second.

" _Get some help, Anna_." The song concluded to a polite round of applause. There was a short pause as the musicians prepared.

"But my father-"

"Anna." Belle stared her straight in the eye. "You're not your father. You know that, right?"

Anna looked way, without losing track of her steps. "You know, you're not the first person to say that today."

"Yes. It's okay, though. You don't have to do this all on your own. There are plenty of things you can get help with. Including your _stress_ problem."

"Well, I suppose I _could_ use some assistance." Anna blushed. "But what was that last part about? You want me to get some entertainers or something?"

"Of a sort." Belle rolled her eyes. "Oh, come now. You can't be _that_ naive. You're still a woman, title or no title. You have _needs_. Or have you forgotten?"

"Okay, okay!" Anna stammered, not wanting to get into that. "Are we really talking about this _here_?"

Without a word, Belle turned to the band, and gestured with her hand, moving it up a couple of times. A moment later, the next song began, noticeably louder. "There, no one will hear us." It was true, they had to be even closer to talk now. "There's no need to be coy, Anna. You've been working yourself raw since you took power. There's nothing wrong with wanting a little release."

Anna clutched Belle's waist just a little bit harder. "It's just- well, you know what I'm like."

"Yes, yes. I was there. It's fun for a while, and you're very considerate. It gets exhausting rather quickly, though." Anna closed her eyes in reflection. As much as it hurt, and she tried not to make that the case, it did always seem to end that way. She was, well- _demanding_ , to say the least. Holding power was in her blood.

"Well, I just can't-" Anna had to stop as the music got a bit too loud. "It's hard enough finding someone to agree to something like that. I don't really want too many people knowing about it, either." Her face reddened a little more. She really did hope no one else could hear them.

Left step. Right step. The music sped up a little. "I understand. There are _other_ solutions, you know. If you don't want to deal with courtship, there are ways to deal with your problem, if you can pay."

Pay? Anna quickly shook her head. "No no no. Those kinds of women- they just don't _do_ it for me." Sure, she could find a versed courtesan who would do anything if the price was right. That was precisely the problem. Their interest was only really in the money. There were things Anna wanted that couldn't be faked. Not to mention how easily that kind of thing could be found out if they said anything. All in all, a pretty big turn-off.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not talking about _hired_. I mean _bought_." Anna tilted her head, not quite grasping it. "And owned." Still nothing. "By you. _Permanently_." For all of her education, it seemed that putting two and two together was something Anna needed to work on. Or perhaps she didn't _want_ to reach the conclusion that was being implied.

 _Slavery_. Just the thought of it made her blood boil. Enough that she pushed Belle away and stormed out of the ballroom, dance steps be damned. She needed to get away. She was starting to feel dizzy, even if it was just imaginary. It wasn't until Anna was in a quiet, darkish hall that she stopped to sit down. What had just happened? That _Belle_ of all people could suggest something so barbaric.

The house of Arendight had prided itself on a code of strong principles for many generations, including it's fair treatment of even its lowest subjects. While that didn't mention slavery directly, whenever it had been mentioned around Anna, it had been treated as anathema. Despite their best efforts, the sovereign courts of Nilfel had blocked any attempts to have the trade outlawed, even in their own province. All they could really do was heavily scorn those who attempted it.

The very _idea_ of it made Anna's skin crawl. Reducing a person to property. Their life reduced to numbers. Everything in their life dictated by a _master_. That person's body being subject to whims of their owner. Them having to do _anything their master wanted_ -

No. She shook her head quickly and took a couple of deep breaths, staring into the wall on the other side of the hall. Slavery was wrong. End of story. Best not to think about it now.

Now. Right _now_.

It was no use. Anna couldn't force it out of her mind, no matter how much time passed. There was something about the whole idea she just couldn't get out of her head? What was it, though? She had always been so _certain_ of how she felt until now.

"I thought you had returned home." Belle. The last person she wanted to see right now. Especially with her nerves starting to fray.

"Should I have?" Anna almost snapped back. Snippy, even for her.

"You know I wouldn't force you to go anywhere, right?" She sat down besides Anna. "About what I said earlier-"

"Look, can we just pretend that never happened?" Anna asked. "I- I'm sorry I ruined the dance, alright? I'm feeling better now."

"Really? You don't sound much better." Belle put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I should have realised you would take after you father. Your family has been quite outspoken on the subject, or so I've read."

What about Anna herself, though? There was just a touch of doubt in her mind. It was annoying her to no end. "How can you be okay with something like that, Belle? Making someone a _thing_. Something to be _used_. That sounds so awful."

"That depends on the owner, really," Belle explained, before noticing the glare from Anna. "I've never owned a slave myself, but I've met people who you would never believe held them if they didn't tell you."

Anna frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. If they're so nice, why would they own slaves at all? Wouldn't it make more sense just to free them all?"

"Oh, bless your bleeding heart. There are still certain advantages to it, some that aren't immediately obvious." Belle got up, motioning Anna to follow. "Follow me."

"Alright, but I don't-" Anna was having a some trouble keeping up with her shoes. She was still trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

About a minute later, they made it to the main bedroom of the estate. A room Anna was familiar with. Belle slowly turned. "Good, no one will bother us. Anna, I want you to go see where slaves are sold for yourself. It's not something you can understand just by reading or hearing about it."

" _What_?" She couldn't actually remember one time she'd seen a real slave, when she thought about it. Slave owners weren't the kind of people they ever wanted to associate with. Maybe she _should_ see it at least once. There were still several problems. "I can't just got _waltzing_ into some slave house. What will people say if they see a von Arendight browsing in that kind of place."

Belle went towards one of the dressers besides the bed, and picked up a small card. "Here, take this. Some stuffy noble gave this to me a while ago." Anna took a closer look. It was an embroided card with a fancy looking title: _The Silver Shackle_. "This place has an event at the start of every second month."

Second month. That meant the next one was- _three days_. "Wait, that still doesn't answer my-"

"Just show that to the doorman. You'll be able to go straight through, even if you're completely incognito." Anna looked down at the card again, then back to Belle. She was far from convinced. "Do this for me, Anna. If you go there and you're completely appalled by what you see there, at least you'll have closure on this."

Would she, though? This _event_ , whatever it was, could have the answers Anna needed. The only question left was if she wanted those answers at all.


	2. Chapter 2: If the Price is Right

**Chapter 2: If the Price is Right**

 _CLANG._

Once again, the sound of metal against metal jolted the slave from her rather fitful sleep. It was her only respite from the life she had, but as always, she couldn't afford to lie in. Like everything else, the master decided when it was time to get up, and that was the end of it. As she did her best to force the grogginess away and face yet another day here, she noticed the owner standing but a couple of steps away from the grate.

He was more or less exactly the kind of person who would engage in slavery. A man who compensated for what he lacked in height with girth, and what he lacked in morals with wealth. With slick black hair along with an outfit to match, he was adorned with a golden chain and several other baubles. Even by his supposed standards, he was dressing up. The woman heard him being mentioned a few times before, but she never had the _privilege_ of a direct audience.

"And how are we today, my dear?" The man asked as though he had any actual concern, beyond the price he could demand, of course.

"Acceptable," the slave said. Technically, it wasn't a lie. "Master," she quickly added. It was so long since a real conversation, she almost forgot herself.

"Please, please." The man gave a rather unnerving smile. "Unfortunately, that won't be the case for much longer."

"I've been sold?" The woman asked. Asking questions was normally a big mistake. But if what she suspected was true, there wasn't much he would do to her now anyway.

"All in good time, my dear." He motioned to one of the guards. "The door." One of the guards, a rough, burly, shaven man fumbled with his keys and opened the door. "He'll show you the way. Chop chop!"

The owner took off to the next cage, and before the slave could react she found her wrists bound by a pair of shiny shackles, forcing them right next to each other. She expected the guard to simply pull her along, but he simply moved ahead, wordlessly expecting her to follow. Still, there was no point trying anything. Too many guards nearby.

As she finally enjoyed a fleeting taste of freedom from her cage of metal and stone, the slave finally noticed things had changed in the stone circle directly beyond her enclosure. Instead of crowds of onlookers, there was a stage being set up, along with an area just behind it covered by wooden panels. It seemed that was where they were headed. On the other side there was a small opening to walk through.

"In," the man ordered. Clearly not a man of many words. Or perhaps he just wasn't paid enough. He probably had the next girl to see to. The slave stepped inside. On the other end was another holding pen. Along the way though, there were a number of wooden stools lined against the walls, with young women sat at each one with a person attending them. It took a moment to realise that they were other slaves, like her. The clothes quickly gave it away.

"Well well well. Looks like you're all mine." It was another woman, slightly shorter with a more common shade of blonde hair, wearing a brown tunic covered with an apron.

"I'm sorry?" the slave asked. She needed to tread carefully here. "Are you my owner now?"

The other girl laughed half-heartedly. "No, you can relax for now. In fact, I need you to take a seat for me."

The slave saw just one seat left. Carefully, she moved around and sat down as slowly as she could manage. If this was made for a slave, it would probably fall apart if she sat on it the wrong way. Just then, she heard some all too familiar noises from her stomach. She dared not say a word about it. Just try to conceal it.

"Sorry, I can't help you," the other girl said. "I'm just supposed to get you ready."

The other girl pulled out a brush and started working on the slave's hair. When she wasn't being interrupted by the jolt of pain in her head from pulling out the many tangles, the slave decided to try some questions. If she kept her voice down, maybe she could find out what was going on. "Do you have a name?" she finally mustered the courage to ask.

"Of course I have a name." The tangles in her hair were starting to loosen up.

The slave would have dropped her head if she didn't have to keep it still. "That must be nice."

"Oh, wait, you don't–I didn't realise." It seemed the brushing was done. Now her hair was being combed by a wet comb. "I'm Cindy. I guess not every slave is allowed to have a name."

That was probably one of the worst things about being enslaved. The girl had been too afraid to make a name even for herself, lest it slip out and she be caught. "You're a slave as well?"

"Yeah," Cindy whispered. "I guess I'm just lucky this is what I spend my days doing, and not…well, I guess you already know what happens after you're bought."

It wasn't hard to guess, considering most of the conversations the slave girl had heard about here were about her- _physical_ aspects. It still wasn't clear who was going to buy her yet. "So do you know what's going to happen next?"

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to say." The slave's hair was cleaned almost to a shimmer. Not a speck of dirt that had made its way in over the past weeks remained. More work yet remained, though. The slave could feel it being pulled together into one bunch. Cindy held it there for a second.

The silence that loomed held. When slaves were allowed to talk, there was very little to say. It was too easy to force each other to face their grim reality. That time was better used to try to escape it, to try and find solace.

The work quietly continued, Cindy splitting the bunch of hair into two and slowly twisting it around. A few minutes later, her hair had been made into a short braid, coming just short of her shoulders. There was only so much that could be done after months, if not years of insufficient care, and a few strands remained loose. It seemed that was all the work they had time for.

"There. That's the best I can do. You're supposed to get in there now." Cindy point to the cage. "Oh, and good luck." The slave had given up on luck a long time ago. She wordlessly forced herself up, finding that much more difficult without being able to use her hands.

A thuggish man stood guarding the door, armed with a short sabre. He pulled the small gate open for the slave to walk in. There were almost a dozen other women in there sat on the course, dusty floor. There were all wearing the same kind of rags, and many of them were curled up in a fetal position. The expressions on their faces ranged between blank and cold despair.

The slave took a place next to what looked like the youngest of the others. She had short brown hair that was combed, but more disturbingly, she couldn't be any older than eighteen. It wasn't hard to see the tears on her face. The slave couldn't possibly say anything with the guard so close, but she moved her arms around the girl. For this fleeting moment, they were in this together. Just long enough for the girl to dry her tears.

Not a second longer, though. The slave noticed the shadow moving up behind her. It was the owner again, with the same unnerving smile on his face. "Alright, ladies. This is _your_ time. Put on your best faces and we'll all get through this better and happier." He nodded to the guard. "You're going out one by one. Starting with- _you_." She pointed to the young girl crying not moments ago. The guard grabbed the poor girl by the arm, hoisting her up to her feet. And with that, they were off.

Just after they moved out of sight, the slave heard a small shriek. What had happened? The next thing she heard was the sound of a large crowd, along with some kind of announcer. There were surges and drops in excitement. The slave suspected what was about to happen, but any attempt to be sure was to simply tempt fate. To really see how it could get any worse.

A few minutes later, the owner returned, but the girl didn't. Another woman was chosen, and it began again. Another short cry and another burst of excitement from the crowd. Each time it happened, the slave's nerves went just a bit more raw. One by one, each of the women occupying the cage were pulled out, leaving the slave more and more alone. More and more on edge.

It should have been so easy–to sink into dejection–to just stop feeling anything. There was little question as to how this would end. She would be little more than a piece of meat to some wealthy buyer. Or perhaps _more_ than one person. There could always be some brothel out there looking for their newest attraction. The thought made her shiver. If that did happen, maybe she really would sink into despair. _Not yet_. Something wouldn't let her lose all hope. Was she torturing herself, or was there someone out there who could help her? A foolhardy thought, for sure, but it was all she had left.

The owner was walking her way. She was the only one else left. It was time. The slave lifted herself up before she could be dragged there. The guard grimaced ever so slightly, but there was little else he could do. The slave may soon be at the mercy of a new owner, but these people couldn't punish her now. Not if what she suspected was true.

"So sorry to keep you waiting," the owner announced, as if addressing an old friend. "In fact, I've been rather looking forward to this." He looked to the exit. "It's a good crowd today. I reckon you're at least a forty."

 _Forty_? What did that mean? It couldn't be anything good. The slave once again followed. Finally, she would find out what happened to all the others, in the worst possible way. The guard moved behind the slave, and the owner lead them out of the wooden room. They got outside, where the owner stopped. The stage was just around the corner. The owner nodded to the guard. Without a word, the slave heard a knife being pulled out.

The guard grabbed her clothes. Suddenly, she felt it being cut around the middle. Was this why the others cried out? She wouldn't, though. Her skin hadn't been cut just yet. A few seconds later, he was done. Her clothes weren't completely destroyed, but the entire mid-section was cleanly cut out, exposing her midriff. If the lower section was just a little looser, it might have fallen off.

"Show time," the owner said, motioning to the steps leading up to the stage. "Step right up. Nice and slow."

This was it. The moment of truth. The slave took the steps one at a time, now hearing the tepid crowd much more closely. Before she could wonder any longer, there was a loud male voice booming from the stage.

"Alright, alright. Well, and last, but by no means least," the slave heard as she climbed the steps. The crowd stilled to a hush as she climbed the steps into view, onto the stage. "What we have here is a rare beauty, from beyond the northern mountains." She reached the top of the stage and all eyes were on her now. The voice had come from another man behind the podium. He was taller than the slave owner, but appeared to share many of his lifestyle choices, right down to the rather showy outfit.

What was that comment about the northern mountains, anyway? Did the announcer really know where she was from? Even the slave herself didn't know that. A guess from her appearance, perhaps. But clearly worth mentioning, if not for the owner's own benefit of course. She moved closer to the centre stage, facing the audience. There were maybe five hundred people in front of her. Five hundred sets of eyes fixed on her. Many of them looked wealthy, even more so than the people who came by in the days before. This wasn't just the biggest crowd she ever saw. It might have been more people than she had ever seen in her whole lifetime. The slave did a slow spin. Any excuse to break the unnerving eye contact. It was probably what the buyers wanted as well, even if they didn't say.

"Our last lot today comes from straight from the former Weston estate," the announcer continued, before turning to the slave. "Tell everyone your name."

She wasn't expecting any questions, much less one she didn't have a real answer to. They would probably be furious if she told them the truth. There was no way she could come up with something, when she never tried before. "I- I don't have a name. I've never had a name." The slave tried to project her voice as best she could. The crowd was silent, taking in what she said.

"You hear that, folks? She'll be anything you want!" The announcer piped up, picking the momentum back up. "And she'll _do_ anything you want as well. Isn't that right?"

"Yes". She nodded. " _Anything_." She had to conceal. She _had_ to conceal. She could already feel the depraved imagination of the audience focused on her.

"Show her tits!" A voice from the crowd called out. It seemed imagining wasn't enough for some. If the shouts of approval were anything to go by, this was a sentiment shared by quite a few others. So much for being in the upper class.

"Now, now, people." The announcer tried to wave his hands downwards to calm the viewers. "This is the Silver Shackle, remember. Not some common whore house. You'll-" he was quickly drowned out by the increasingly rowdy crowd. What had made this slave so special? If the crowd had gotten this rowdy before, surely she would have heard. The guards appeared to be trying to establish order, but it wasn't working.

It would have been so easy–to watch it all unfold. Even if they were trying to tell her something, she couldn't hear it. It looked close to coming to blows. Who was to say they didn't deserve it? These people, who had come to gawk at the human property. To get her to humiliate herself for their amusement. If she did anything without being ordered there could be hell to pay. It was best to stay put.

In the end though, she _couldn't_ do nothing. Even if she didn't understand why. Seeing people get hurt over something so stupid, even horrible people like this made no sense. In its own way, it would be on her. So, she did it. After a moment struggling with the shackles holding her, she managed to pull up the upper half of what was left of her rough outfit up to her neck. It had the desired effect. It seemed to free show caused a cheer to erupt from the crowd, and things to calm back down. When she noticed the scowl coming from the announcer, the slave let her garments fall back into place. The masters weren't happy with her taking things into her shackled hands. Hopefully, they wouldn't get a chance to show it more clearly.

"Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed the show," he picked up again. "Not the kind of thing we usually do here. And of course, if you want any more, you'll just have to put in a nice bid." There it was. An auction. She was about to go to the highest bidder. "Speaking of which, let's not delay any longer. We'll start at ten thousand, shall we?"

Several arms in the crowd shot up. The announcer beamed. "Well, let's not waste any time now, shall we. Let's say fifteen-" arms went up again. "Twenty-twenty-five-thirty thousand! What a finale this is. Any advance in thirty thousand?"

The slave shouldn't have cared. Once again, any appeal she had was the good fortune of others, not herself. Anyone with this kind of money could probably come back to buy someone else in the next event. But, being able to command a high price was exciting, somehow.

" , now we have forty thousand. Any advance on forty?" Was that the forty mentioned earlier? She had certainly worked for it. "Yes! We have fifty thousand." It was a another aging nobleman in the crowd. One that reminded the slave of her old master, though somewhat better built. "Any advance on fifty thousand? Going once, goi-"

Another hand went up. It was an incognito. Near the back of the crowd. There only seemed to be one or two in here. Maybe they weren't well liked here. After all, it would be easy to make an outrageous bid, then slink off without paying.

"Sixty! That's sixty-" the nobleman hadn't given up just yet. "My, my! Seventy thousand! You are a fine lot here today." The slave disagreed with that comment. "Not quite as fine as our _final_ lot today, no? Well, going once, going twice-" The incognito was bidding once again. "What's this? Is that- _seventy-five_! I certainly hope you're good for it." That comment got a few laughs from the crowd. "Going once, going twice- _sold!_ "

That was that. Almost double the price they expected. More than worth her little act of disobedience. Still, her future was no less uncertain. It could really be almost anyone under that magical cloak. Besides someone poor, it seemed.

"Well, thank you all for coming today. We hope to see you all next time." With that, a guard appeared, and the slave was dragged off back to her original holding pen. Not for long, though. Once the crowd dispersed and left, she had but a few minutes to wonder on her future.

The owner was back, this time opening the door himself. "Alright, my dear. Your bid has been paid in full. Time for you to go."

"Already?" The slave couldn't help but ask.

"I make a point of allowing my highest bidders to pay first. Whoever your new owner is, they're _certainly_ good for it. I almost feel bad for not trusting them." With that, the slave's cloaked owner showed up. "Well, I've talked long enough. She's all yours."

The slave faced her new owner. Was it even her actual owner, or someone acting on their behalf? Another question that would be answered soon.

"Come," the cloaked person said, grabbing her by the shackles. The voice was definitely human, but the slave couldn't make out any more than that. Probably another thing being hidden by magic.

The cloaked person walked quickly, and the slave did her best to avoid being dragged along. They made their way out through the large, shiny gates, into the street. It was the middle of the day, and the sun was shining in the sky. The slave didn't have very long to enjoy it, though. A light erupted from the cloaked person's hand and unknown to the slave, they were both teleported hundreds of miles in just a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3: At Second Sight

**Chapter 3: At Second Sight**

This, decidedly, was _not_ how Lady Anna planned things.

Originally, the plan had been so simple, it didn't even need repeating: show up, take a look at the slaves being sold, and be so reviled by the entire process that she would never even _think_ about going back. There would be no doubt in her mind that it was every bit as bad as she was been told repeatedly as a child. Even if she never actually saw what the servitude consisted of.

When she first arrived at the _Silver Shackle_ , she was admittedly rather nervous. Her cloak concealed her true identity, but that would only raise suspicions about her. Fortunately, the card she held allowed her free access to the venue and the event taking place. Anna couldn't help but wonder where the card actually came from, but at least it meant no one paid her much mind.

After gathering into the crowd and waiting for a few minutes, the auction started in earnest. The look on the first girl told her just about everything she needed to know. It was hardly an exaggeration to call her a girl. Anna could see her on the verge of tears the entire time. In fact, the majority of the women being propped up as toys looked like there were either about to fall apart, or they were dead inside. It became more and more tempting to just walk away as each woman was sold to the highest bidder. The thought of wading through the rather imposing crowd stopped her. That, and a matter of principle. She never planned on coming back here for sure. So she needed the full experience. Something she would never, ever forget. That would never let those doubts seep back into her mind.

Perhaps that was her mistake.

Whoever ran the show appeared to have saved the best for last. It was, of course, possible that they didn't even realise it. The last young woman really was a rare beauty. A sight to behold. Anna should have been angry that there was nothing she could rightfully call her. Only, she found herself rather distracted at the time.

There was _so much_ to look at. Such, smooth, thin legs, and a waist line to match. Hips and chest providing a shape sculpted by the gods themselves. _Soft,_ blue eyes. Beneath it all, there was a look; one of quiet resolve. Anna was far from inept at reading people, and she could see right into this poor woman's soul: this was someone who had put up an icy shell. Who pretended not to feel the pain. Masking misery with indifference.

Oh, the fun should could have _breaking_ that. In the best kind of way. Anyone could easily make that slave bend to their will. Anna knew only she could make this woman _love it_. Make her drop her defences, instead of trying to hold them up. Give her a week, a few things she had _learned_ more recently, and a couple of additional aids-

 _No. Nonononononono NO!_ What in the world was she thinking? This flew in the face of everything she held dear. This was a _person_. Not something to belong to anyone. To be dragged along, made completely beholden to the desires of- _gah_. She was doing it again. Regardless of what she wanted, slavery _couldn't_ be the right way to go about-

Anna was almost completely oblivious to how rowdy the crowd had gotten. Her attention had been focused _elsewhere_. So when the slave had exposed her bare chest to the audience, she was completely thrown off again. Her mind filled once again with thoughts of _what she would do_. How she could make that young beauty completely and utterly _hers_. Not through pain, force or trickery. Anna would be the one with the leash, no doubt. With just a little _sharing_ of what she could do, though- any slave she would hold would always come back for more.

As these ideas persisted, they became harder and harder to fight off. Easier to deflect any reservations. This woman would end up being _someone's_ slave this day. Why not _her's_?

A week, a month, a year. Any length of servitude side-by-side, and Anna had no doubt she could make this woman chose _her_ over anyone else here. Only Anna could make this woman's face turn in pure ecstasy. If Anna herself happened to _enjoy_ such a thing-

"Going once!" The auctioneer's voice snapped Anna out of her lustful stupor. There was no time left for internal debate. She could only thrown her lot in.

* * *

So here Anna stood in her bedchambers, stilled concealed, with a quiet slave with no name standing behind her, and a bill of sale along with a small key in her hands. She could practically hear her ancestors rolling within the family tomb. With one act of impulsiveness, Anna van Arendight effectively shattered one of the essential principles her household held for generations. Asking for help? Out of the question. She was on her own, so to speak. Anna disrobed herself, revealing her light, freckled face and fiery hair for the first time to her new _possession_.

Her new slave dropped to a knee. "Are you my owner now?"

"I-" the reality of it still hadn't quite sunk in yet. The idea of telling that to _herself_ troubled her far more. "Of course I am. What else would I be?" Anna couldn't afford to appear weak or indecisive now, regardless of her misgivings.

The slave gave her a low bow. "Please, forgive me. I thought it was possible you were acting on someone else's behalf."

Possible? Behalf? For a slave, this woman seemed surprisingly learned for a slave. As far as Anna always knew, slaves were treated much like cattle. Something she heard at the auction came back. This woman, she was from the Weston estate. Anna heard one or two things about the owner. A merchant turned magnate. He had no money or title to his name, but built a fortune navigating Nilfel's many trade routes. He slowly became more and more miserly as he continued to be disregarded by the noble elite. From what Anna heard, he never gave up on his goal of receiving some kind of official title, even if he took that dream to the grave. It made sense that such a man would hold even slaves to a high standard.

"So, is it true what you said? You really don't have a name?" Anna finally asked. Besides simple curiosity, it didn't quite add up.

"Yes, it's true, my mistress." The slave nodded. Anna had expected a little more. Perhaps she had misjudged this young woman.

"Well, why not? Do slaves not have any names? How does that work?" Anna frowned a little.

The slave shook her head slowly. "Where I used to serve, a name was something we had to earn. Or so we were told. None of us were ever deemed good enough to have one. I have never owned any name, so if there is something you wish to call me, I will use that immediately. If you too believe I don't deserve one, I will accept that as well."

Anna closed her eyes. This would not do at all. She would have to think of a name for her later.

 _Or maybe you should let her choose?_

The way Anna framed her thoughts irked her. This never should have been about what she would do with a slave, rather how to free her. That _was_ the rhetoric she had learned all her life. She couldn't quite do it. Thoughts coalesced and conflicted in her mind. Slavery was _wrong_. Anna didn't want the woman in front of her to be a slave. Yet, Anna still wanted this slave to be _her's_. Her's, and her's alone. There didn't appear to be any way to reconcile this. All she could do is stall.

"So how long have you been in, well, _servitude_?" Anna started to pace, only occasionally looking at the woman.

"My whole life. Or at least, as long as I remember. I don't remember how, only that I had to serve." To her credit, the slave's face held strong at such a memory.

Anna resolved not to pry at too many more painful memories. "I see. How exactly did you serve him? What were your duties?"

The slave closed her eyes, though it looked for the moment she was simply trying to remember. "We tended to the large estate. Me, and a few others. We cleaned the home, tended the gardens, prepared the meals. I even wrote letters for the master until he started cutting off his contacts."

"I see. Thank you." The slave managed a small smile. Anna stopped in front of her. "What about that thing you said during the auction? That you would do anything. Is that also true?"

"Yes, of course." The slave couldn't answer that one quickly enough. "Anything you say, no matter how degrading or humiliating." Anna could swear the slave was starting to shake. "I- I'm sorry, but there many things you might want from me, but I have no skill in. If there are certain tasks you would have me carry out, I fear I may only fail you."

Anna saw it, and stepped closer to be certain. A single tear. She had seen just about enough. Without skipping a beat, she took the key she received and unlocked the shackles binding the slave's wrists. Then, she quickly opened the door to her room, dragging the slave along with her. As quickly as she could, she found one of the guest rooms.

Anna nudged the slave to walk inside. "Get yourself cleaned up, then wait for me to return."

"Yes mist-" Anna closed the door before hearing the rest, and locked the door behind her. There was nobody around to see. Probably the worst thing that could happen now. She returned to her room to consider.

Consider what? It went without saying what anyone else would tell her, especially any of her ancestors: to put an end to this farce immediately. Give this poor woman a new life and send her on her way. Sure, it would be a terrible waste of all that money gone straight into the hands of slavers, but no one need ever know. It wasn't too late.

They were all gone now. Like it or not, she held the title of the head now. If she spent her whole life asking herself what _they_ would have done, Lady Anna would never come into her own. Was it really right for her to undo such a principled legacy over what _she_ wanted? Not to mention almost all the things she wanted were highly unladylike. The young woman two rooms away was difficult enough to resist wearing so little. Anna could so easily make it nothing at all.

Two things Anna definitely didn't want to do: harm the poor woman, or make her cry. Even if she wouldn't obey the letter of her house's principles, she would still strive to follow their spirit. The slave would have to choose for herself. Would she even know how? Her whole life must have been controlled and decided for her. If the slave had a chance to walk away from all this, would she take it?

Anna took a deep breath, steeled herself, and headed to her desk. She had some things to prepare. First of all, she would need to absorb all the details of the bill of sale she now held, abhorrent though it was.

* * *

The slave had taken but a few minutes to freshen herself. Any longer, she reasoned, would be more than she deserved. The guest room she was hastily placed inside? Hardly alien to her. A grand four-poster bed. Silk curtains. Polished wooden furniture. Even a fancy looking rug. Luxury she'd known for most of her life, never having a hope of tasting it, even once. Her new mistress obviously placed her here to get her out of the way, not to make her feel at home. The warm water existed only to cleanse herself, not for her enjoyment.

One thing was clear: she _failed_.

There was but a single moment of anger on the face of her mistress she remembered, but there could be no doubt what happened. Facing her new owner would be nerve-wracking regardless of who it was, even a woman. She could only steel herself so much. It wasn't long until the conversation moved _there_. She would have to give up the last, frail bastion of her innocence to this mistress, and the reality of that was just too much. She wasn't strong enough.

So here she stayed, kneeling on the polished wooden floor. Not knowing what her mistress had in mind. Wishing she would _never_ know. The future always arrived, though. No amount of wishing would change that. It was a sad life, praying for as little as possible to happen.

Several hours passed, the sun slowly running its course through the afternoon sky. The fear would not subside. Alone, it felt bad enough. Then, of course, was the hunger. She had not been allowed to eat so far that day. Perhaps that was the point. A new master could easily use that as a bargaining chip. Or simply see what their new possession will eat if they were starved enough. When you belonged to someone new, who could tell what kind of games they could have in store.

Briefly, the thought of escaping crossed her mind. _Briefly_. There was some kind of idea as to how difficult it would be, but that was all turned into a weird blur. Along with a second, far more disturbing reason.

Maybe she didn't _want_ to. Her fear was somewhat lost in the thoughts of her new owner. Who exactly was she? Where had the slave been taken? Not to mention that _money_. That final sale was probably more than any other _by far_. What exactly would the slave have to do to be _worth_ that much? Maybe making her afraid was just for show.

Her new mistress would make a big show of how _disappointing_ her new purchase was. See what she could get out of the slave, just to prove her wrong. Maybe the slave would _like_ that a little bit. If she was going to be a slave after all, she might as well be the cream of the crop. Give a mistress not just what she asked, but what she _wanted_. Show that she was not just worth keeping, but keeping _close_. Maybe then she'd finally be truly appreciated. That thought lit a fire, not just in her heart.

She needed something to hold on to. The slave still felt certain she had done something wrong, but after all these years, she still couldn't bring herself to give up all hope. That something, or _someone_ \- could change everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

**A/N: Time for the good stuff! I hope this is worth the wait. NSFW WARNING**

 **Contains bondage, gags, finger and toy insertion, finger and tongue play, and a little kissing for good measure.**

 **Chapter 4: Coming to Terms**

There was no way for the slave to tell how long exactly had passed. Only that the sun began to set when she was summoned once more.

With a pulse-pounding click, the door opened. There stood her mistress, though this time she let her red hair down, and wore much more simple looking clothes. "Let's go," she ordered. The slave didn't need to be told twice. A few seconds and as many steps later, they were back where they had talked some time ago. The room was different in a few ways. Almost all of them made the slave want to panic.

The curtains had all been drawn, leaving only a few candles as a rather meager source of light for the room. In the centre, she saw a single chain dangling from the ceiling, which split into a pair of open shackles hanging at waist height. A couple of metres away, stood what looked to be a table. More strikingly, there appeared to be a number of objects concealed by a table cloth. None of them could be good for her. This was it. Her _punishment_.

"You'll have to excuse me," her mistress explained. "This took a while for me to prepare."

"I- please, I shouldn't have- I'm _so sorry_ , please don't-" Now that the moment was here, not to mention what she had seen, shouldn't simply couldn't hold it back. She wanted to apologise, but all the words started running into each other.

Her mistress put a hand gently up onto the slave's mouth. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay. Why are you-" the mistress looked around, and spotted her own chains. "Oh. This isn't what it looks like."

The slave went from afraid to confused. Wasn't she the property, the one always at the disadvantage? More importantly, wasn't her new owner angry at _her_? "I'm sorry, mistress. What do you wish for me to do?"

The mistress took a deep breath. Didn't she know already? "That depends on you. Tell me, why is it you're so eager for me to give you orders? To control what you do?"

The slave blinked. This obscenely wealthy woman couldn't _possibly_ not know that. She wanted to hear how the slave felt. "How can I know what you expect from me if you do not say? If you tell me what you want from me, I'll do my best to carry it out, no matter how I feel. But if you do not tell me anything, I'm afraid I'll do something to anger you. I don't trust myself to act properly without my master's direction. Or mistress, as the case may be."

"I see, I see." The mistress nodded. "So you're saying if you had the freedom to choose what to do, you wouldn't know what to do with it? Or that you're sure you'd end up doing the wrong thing, anyway?"

The slave clutched her right arm with her left. "If I am punished, it's because I've failed in my duty. If I don't have any direction, I can only fail."

Her mistress appeared to consider. "So are you more afraid of failing your master, or of being punished?"

" _I don't know_ ," the slave whispered, shivering. Not because of the cold, either.

"I see." The noblewoman started to pace again, this time around the hanging shackles. "I don't want this to be difficult for you, so I'll give you two options." She grabbed the central chain, running her hand along it. "You can put these shackles on your hand. In doing so, you choose to be my- _slave_."

"I understand." The slave _didn't_ understand why that wasn't a direct order.

The mistress then pointed to the door back to the hall. "Or, you can walk out of that door. If you choose that, I will immediately free you. I'll do everything necessary to grant you citizenship, and you'll be free to go anywhere or do anything you want. _I promise_."

The slave wouldn't believe that. She couldn't. Not after all the money it cost to buy her. "I- it doesn't really matter. I don't have any money, any real clothes, any food. Freedom wouldn't do me any good."

"I can take care of that." The mistress gave her a reassuring smile. "I can even let you work here. I'm sure with all that you told me you can do, I can find something here for you."

Being free. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. The slave never seriously considered that possibility, least of all on this day of all days. Now, it appeared right in front of her from seemingly nowhere-

"No!" the slave suddenly said. "I don't - I _can't_ believe you."

The mistress approached. "Why not? I haven't given you any reason not to."

The slave shook her head. "After all that money you spent? This has to be a trap. If I _really_ walk out that door, you'll pull me back. Punish me for not knowing my place."

"And if you put the chains on and stay?" The noblewoman asked, tapping her foot.

It was difficult for the slave to control her breathing."Then- then- then obviously I _wanted_ anything you might choose to do to me. You won't have to feel bad about what you do, because I _agreed_."

"I see." A long, heavy silence fell on the room. The slave felt certain her outburst would earn the wrath of her owner, but her owner went deep into thought. Finally, she faced the slave again. "Have you ever heard of the house of Arendight?"

Actually, the slave _had_. Once or twice, a few years ago. "Yes. A few years ago, my master wrote many letters to the heads of the noble houses. He hoped to build good relations and improve his standing. Of all the rejections he received, it was the house of Arendight that rebuked him the most sharply. They had learned about the slaves- _us_ ; all they ever needed to know."

Her mistress nodded sharply. "Good. Believe or not, you're _in_ the house of Arendight. Talking to its head. _Me_." She bowed. "Lady Anna von Arendight."

"That- that makes no sense. You _bought_ a slave. _Me_." The slave shook her head. Of all the lies her new owner would come up with, why this one? It made no sense. Unless it wasn't a lie. "But why?"

"I never wanted to take part. I just wanted to see the slave trade for myself. See how awful it was. Then I saw _you_. I couldn't possibly let anyone else have you. I wanted you all for myself. I couldn't talk myself out of it once I saw you, even if it meant betraying my family name." Anna looked the slave straight in the eye, up close. "When you shed that tear though, I realised I had gone too far. Whatever my intentions towards you may be, they will never include causing you unwilling distress. Beyond that? You want to know what I want now? _So would I_. So, I'm letting you choose."

How unexpected. This woman who _owned_ her acted like a friend. Someone who wanted the slave to trust her. Maybe the offer of freedom was real after all. The slave couldn't walk out. Not yet. "You said if I put those shackles on, then I stay here and become your slave for real. What happens then?"

"Well," Anna blushed ever so slightly. "I said that I could find you a place working here. Honestly, though, I don't need any more servants. I want a lady who will _please_ me. Who'll do anything I want. Who will freely subject herself to my desires. But only if you want it. That's why you have a choice now."

"But-" the slave wasn't sure what to make of that. "I don't- I can't- I've never done anything like that, even to another woman. Even if I had, I don't think I can do anything in those chains." Maybe those chains were symbolic. Though, the shackles would have made more sense then.

Anna gave her a sly smile. "Oh, don't worry, I know. You'll just need some lessons. I want you to learn the best ways to make a woman feel _divine_. Because you'll be the one experiencing it yourself. All you have to do is give yourself to me."

 _Give_? There had never been anything the slave owned for herself, let alone her own life. Did this woman seriously offer her freedom, and expect her to just give it back? The slave could be a person. Start her own life. Live for herself. Who would chose a life of being some rich woman's plaything over that? Even if it was that same woman who _offered_ her freedom to begin with. That, or the pleasure she had never known before.

Could it all really be true? The slave was suddenly torn. Not between the two choices, but between reality and her desire. Everything she imagined while alone had at the time been just that- _fantasy_. Now, though. This woman, her _mistress_ \- she was offering all that and _more_. To serve and perhaps _be_ served. At her mistress's side, or _beneath_ her. _Whatever made her mistress happiest_ -

"May- may I have something to eat, please?" She needed something, _anything_ to distract herself.

Anna folded her arms. "As soon as you've decided. Not before."

Why was she pushing the slave into a corner all of a sudden? It seemed bizarre. Offering freedom, but denying food. No, that wasn't fair. She could of course have them both. It was the _decision_ itself that Anna was now demanding of her. Surely, she could understand why the decision was so difficult. Was freedom right now all it was cracked up to be? The slave had never even had a name, much less anything to it. Even if she wouldn't be beholden to anyone else, she would still be more focused on surviving for much of her life.

The slave had spent her whole life _surviving_. Keeping as quiet as possible. Never having anything to work for. To look forward to. What was the point of trading one kind of soul-crushing grind for another? It might have been because of how starved the woman was, but the other option became more enticing with each passing second. "Well- what if I regret my choice?"

"I'm not forcing you to choose forever," Anna said, sighing. "I want you to be happy with your choice. Believe me." Anna's soft gaze was already starting to melt to slave's wariness.

Keep your head down. Trust no one any further than you can see them. No one owes you anything, so you should never owe anyone anything. Most of all, hope that those above you are feeling more merciful than usual. These were the rules that the slave could always remember applying to herself. Now, this rich, powerful woman who might have been younger than her seemed to be trying to shred them the pieces. In response, that way of thinking was now entrenching itself into her mind more and more. Wanting to believe what had been promised, but still too afraid to. She was left with uncertainty, which somehow hurt the most. The slave only wanted it all to end, but for the first time ever, it was entirely in her hands.

"You- you won't hurt me. If I stay, will you?" It was those chains. They just didn't seem inviting.

Anna noticed where the slave's eyes were focused, and quickly picked up. "I'll do my best not to. It's just- these are the kinds of things I like to _use_. And I want something that _shows_ me you're willing. Willing to accept being under my power. Not just say it."

The slave walked up the the shackles. How could the she really trust this new mistress of hers to be true to her word? They had only met that day. Therein lay the problem. From a high king down to the lowest slave, trust couldn't be forced. There was only one way to find out where this would all lead.

If her mistress was lying, then the slave's choice didn't really matter. If it did, then the slave wanted to take what she could get. She decided there and then: it would be better to spend just one night as queen, than a lifetime as a poor peasant. With ever so slightly unsteady hands, she locked the right shackle on, then the left. They both locked into place with a firm click. They held her wrists firmly, but they didn't feel as cold or tight as any placed on her before now.

"Oh, wow. I didn't think you would actually do it." Anna walked behind the slave. "You know, this isn't the first time I've done something like this. You're the first one who put those on yourself, though." The slave couldn't quite see, but Anna had moved over to one side. The chains jerked into motion, moving up towards the ceiling and forcing the slave's arms along with it. It was only now she noticed the chain wasn't fixed on the ceiling, but went into a hole.

Within a few seconds, her arms were forced aloft. She wasn't pulled from the floor, but getting her arms were firmly locked upwards..

"Mistress, I-" the slave whispered.

" _Much better_ ," Anna cut in, suddenly behind the slave. How had she been so quiet? The slave felt a hand caressing her right side. Up- and down. Ever so slightly pushing into the rags she still wore. The slave took a shallow breath. Who knew how this would end. "First thing's first. As long as we're alone in this room, you will call me _master_. Is that clear?"

"Yes- _master_." The hand was gone.

"Good! Now." The slave could hear the cloth on the table behind her. She couldn't see, though. There was no way of knowing exactly what Anna was going to use until her new master wanted. Was it fear she felt, or excitement? "Why don't we get to your reward?"

The slave felt something brush past her shoulder. She saw a hand, holding what looked like a piece of bread. Did Anna expect the slave to eat out of her hand? It didn't matter now. She was too hungry to refuse. She got as much of it in her mouth as possible.

"How's that? Good?" Anna asked. Good didn't even come close. When you were a slave, it was lucky if your food tasted of nothing at all. Being easy to swallow as well? That was a miracle. This tasted good. _Fresh_ , even. Finally pushing the first piece down her throat, the slave eagerly nodded. There _had_ to be more. "I thought you'd like it. You know, they bake that right here in this home. Just for me. But it's true what they say. It's better to give, than receive."

Anna was already offering another mouthful. The slave sank her teeth right into it, now less afraid of biting her master's hand. When she started chewing again, she felt it again. Fingers breezed over her soft skin, this time exploring her upper legs. Slowly for a few seconds, then moving on. So gentle. So smooth. So _exciting_. The slave had expecting something rougher, for Anna to establish control. Instead, her master took her time. Gliding across, making her slave feel more alive. More _wanted_. Now, she wanted more of this as well, not just the feeding. Just this once, it felt like she would get it.

Three more bites. Three more moments somewhere between bliss and paradise. The fear quickly faded, and her hunger was quelled. There was only anticipation now. The hand was gone, and Anna seemed quiet. Surely, that wasn't it?

"No more bread. How about we move on to something even better?" The slave could hear something clinking behind her. Was she still being fed? Or was this something _else_? "Tell me, dear. Have you ever tasted honey before?"

"No. No, master." Probably not a surprise. How many firsts would this slave experience this night alone? Her imagination had already been overwhelmed. _The possibilities_.

"You see, way out on the northern mountains, there's this special farm." The clinking continued behind the slave. "Strange place for such a thing, but they found a way to make it work." She realised what the sound was. Something was being stirred. "They make special beehives out of high quality wood, and they grow flowers that take the utmost care to blossom. All so those bees produce the sweetest, richest honey in all of Nilfel." The noise stopped. Anna was right behind the slave. " _Would you like a taste_?"

"Yes. _Please_ ," the slave gasped. If any of that was true-

" _Come and get it_ ," Anna said. She held out a thin dipper right in front of the slave, the yellow gooey treat hanging off the end. Just out of the slave's reach. _Unless_ \- she couldn't get it with her mouth, so she reached out with her tongue. She gave a slow lick- _it was unreal_. The bread was good, there was no doubt. This? It was enough to make the slave believe in the gods. "Amazing what a little kindness and hard work can accomplish, isn't it? Here, you can have the rest of it. _If you can reach_."

Anna was enjoying this. Clearly. Making her stretch her tongue out to get every last little drop. The slave didn't care. She reached out again, further and further. Pushing herself and her tongue out, just to get another little taste of paradise. Even when it was finished off, she went around and around. Just in case. Until the dipper was pulled out of reach.

 _No_. Was one more little taste too much to ask? Apparently not. A fresh dollop appeared in front of the slave, even larger than the last. A little _too_ much, apparently. Before the slave could get another taste, it dropped right onto her top. Too far out of reach now. What a waste. When she looked back up, the slave noticed the rest of it had vanished as well. She heard a _clunk_ behind her.

"How _messy_ ," Anna said, walking back behind her slave. She reached around to where the honey had landed. That only seemed to spread it around the fabric. "No point in trying to clean this now. In fact-" The slave felt a finger on her back. It seemed there was a hole in what was left of her top. "It's best we just _write it off_." She heard the fabric start to slowly tear. Then, she _felt_ it. Anna had gotten a clean tear from that one hole. Was it really that weak? With a little pressure, the straps going over her shoulders broke as well. With no support left, it fell to the wooden floor.

As horrible as wearing it had been, it was the closest thing to a possession the slave ever had. Now, it was almost all gone. Only the final piece covering her hips remained, somehow barely managing not to fall. The fact she was chained up did not much help in how exposed she now felt.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Anna admitted. "I must say, it's so much better up close. Where are my manners, though? I haven't even warmed you up properly yet."

Anna went to work, exploring the slave's body, though this time it was with both hands. Making each movement _count_. She seemed to know just the right ways to brush and caress the skin to feel divine. The slave started to pull on the chains, though not because she wanted out. The sensations were ever more overwhelming. Heat swelled up from within and without. Each brush of her skin, be it her arms, her back, her thigh, she could feel more strongly.

"Master-" She turned to face Anna, only to be have her master's lips planted on her own. She didn't try to pull away or fight it. She _couldn't_. If the slave was deemed worthy of her master's soft, silky lips, who was she to refuse them? She closed her eyes, letting the moment take her. In this tender moment, they were _connected_. For what seemed like the longest time, they were both content to just hold there. Just _enjoy_ each other, lip to lip. As Anna gently pulled back, her slave gave a small gasp. The moment had passed, but far more had still been promised.

No sooner than a thin strand of saliva was serving as a memento of their locked lips, Anna had chosen her slave's left breast as the next target of her light hands. Cupping her from below, Anna applied just the slightest of pressure first, then tightening little by little. With her hands firmly in control and no sign to stop, Anna pulled upwards. Then back down. Then massaged in _every_ direction the soft skin would allow. No matter how far pushed, the slave wouldn't let it stop. Any discomfort was lost in a rush of adrenaline and heat. Even the fringes of pain she felt now excited the slave more and more.

"Ah-" the slave gasped. Anna was going right for sweet spots now. It was about time, too. Before, each movement lit up her skin inside. Now, she could feel it in her whole body. Not her first taste of excitement. Only this time she didn't have to fight it. This time, her master was well and truly _behind_ her. Happy to _let_ her slave have this. She could let it all go through her. Experience- _whoa_. Her master was already escalating again, pressing a finger against her nipple. Rolling it around like a fine wine. Then, back the other way. The slave pulled again. Again, because she wanted _more_ , not less.

" _Good, isn't it_?" Anna asked. The slave couldn't muster any words, so she forced herself to nod. A few seconds passed, Anna continuing the same arousing motions on her slave. The same deft movements of her finger that somehow raised the intensity ever further. Anna even stopped at erratic intervals, just to keep the slave on edge. Perhaps draw attention to the arousal she was feeling _elsewhere_. The slave started rubbing her legs together. She couldn't do any more on her own. Would Anna take the hint?

 _She would_. Anna's right had landed right between her slave's thighs. Only a thin layer of damp cloth remained in the way. "I thought I was excited. Are ready to feel my best work?"

"Yes. _Please, master_. _I've waited so long._ " _How_? How had Anna done this? In minutes, everything the slave knew was turned on its head. Under any other master, she would be in chains, quivering in terror. Now, it was _excitement_. Anna really could work magic with those hands. The slave didn't know if she could ever pay it back. This was all too good to be true.

Anna stepped back a little. "Of course you have. The next part is up to you," she whispered, now running a hand on her slave's soft hind. "Just one thing left in the way now. And it's _barely hanging on_. I'm sure if you moved just a little bit-" She was right. It was already starting to slip every time the slave rubbed her legs together. If she held still like that-

 _There_. Just like that, it fell. She was completely exposed. There was no longer any deep thought process. Her base instincts were now in full force. The slave no longer needed to eat, and she certainly wasn't about to flee. She could only _want_. Anna was all too willing to oblige her. This time, she had switched hands. Her right breast was graced by the touch of her master's hand, Anna's left hand reached down, sliding tantalizingly down the slave's chest. Then, her hips. Then-

 _Right there_. No more messing around. Anna's fingers glided past her slave's unkempt, blonde bush straight onto the lower lips. Middle finger running straight up and down, while fingers to the side circled around, rolling the skin. The slave had reached melting point. She had tried to avoid imagining this moment for so long out of fear for what it would take from her, but its arrival had become the truest oasis for her dry, parched body. She found it difficult to talk a minute ago. Now, she couldn't tell which way was up.

"I'm not even _close_ to done," Anna whispered. Was that even possible! _YES_! Just above the lips. Anna had gone right for her sweet spot. The mere touch reverberated around the slave's body. Of course, Anna wasn't going to keep it still. Each mere twitch was a hot coal to the slave's senses. Only this was _amazing_. "Now-"

"Aaaaaah!" The slave cried out. Anna had gone _inside_ her. Her finger was done with the surface, and had eased itself right inside. It was all too much. The sensations were overbearing before, but the slave had somehow managed to keep her movements controlled and measured. No longer. She pulled even harder, legs briefly leaving the ground. She started to shake. There was a even a slight drop of water from her eyes. The slave forced another nod. It couldn't stop now.

Like before, the finger moved around, testing the area around it. This time, there was far more of the body to feel it. Anna somehow made each movement a little different than the last, though but this point it was rather semantic.

The slave was peaking. She let out one final cry. Where before there was but a trickle, now it felt like a torrent. Nothing she could do. Only let it all flow out. Her legs drenched themselves. The floor appeared to fare slightly worse.

Nothing had ever been quite this _intense_ , or overwhelming. Every time she had tried this alone, the fear of being caught had left everything inside her so _muted_. This was a jump from a whisper to a _bang_. The fire in her body had spread out, becoming a warm _glow_. _All_ of her skin felt a soft, tender moistness. There was an unfamiliar _dizzying_ effect to it all. There was no way this could possibly last forever. All the slave could do was take every last second of it in. Forget the cold, harsh world she had come from. In this fleeting moment, that was _so_ easy.

It wasn't really clear how long the rush would last. Only that it wouldn't last forever. Reality would come calling sooner or later. Strangely, the slave _felt_ ready for such a thing. Her new master had shown her what was possible. Could she make Anna feel the same way if she tried hard enough? The slave could only hope so.

There were still the chains holding her firmly in place. Not to mention the _aftermath_ of her little brush with elation. "Master, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know- _it's so much_."

Anna had been silent for the past moment. Now, the slave could hear something from the table behind her. _What now_? "Sorry for what?" Anna finally said, back behind the slave. "You think I'm going to cry over a little spilt happiness?"

"So, so that was-" the slave said.

"Supposed to happen? _Absolutely_." Anna explained. " It's a little more than I expected, but I would never want my pet to hold herself back. I'm sure it happened again, you wouldn't feel so ashamed."

The slave's heart sprang to life. " _Again_? When?"

"Why not right now? After all, we haven't finished the first _lesson_." How could that be possible? The slave felt like she had just _exploded_. Could she really do that all over again? Maybe she could. She was starting to notice. The fire inside her had died down, but it hadn't gone out. Not by a long way. Would her owner really oblige her _twice_? "There's no reason we _can't_ stop now. So I'll leave it to you."

"Master, I-" the slave started. Was there even a doubt?

Anna put a finger up to her slave's mouth. "Shh, shh. Where's the fun in just _saying_?" Anna held something out in front of the slave's face. It looked like a- ball? A ball with two straps coming off either side. _So close_ to her.

"I-" the slave shivered. "Does that- does it go into my mouth?"

"It _could_." Anna stretched the straps. The slave could see the ends could lock together. "Of course, you wouldn't be able to say much if it did. On the other hand, it would make you _too good_ to resist going again. Understand?"

"I- I think so," the slave said. She braced herself. That might have been the last thing she had a chance to say for a while.

Anna lifted the gag up to her slave's forehead. "I'm going to move this over your mouth. If your mouth happens to be open when I do-" She didn't bother to finish that sentence, instead starting to slide the ball down the slave's forehead, then her nose.

The slave froze. This felt different than simply baring herself. How comfortable would it be? What if there was something she _really_ needed to say? What if her master planned to-

 _Gah!_ None of her supposed misgivings had turned into any actual resistance. The gag had gone straight in like hand in glove. No sooner had the slave realised this, Anna had the straps fastened around her. Her master had desired this, and she had found no want within herself to resist that. There was no backing out now. The slave could hear something behind her. What was Anna doing now? Did she have something _else_ she wanted to use?

" _Let's do this face to face this time_." Anna finally walked around to face her slave. Only this time, she had completely abandoned her attire as well. That _sly smile_ \- Anna was no stranger to this. Anna looked every bit as beautiful bare. That perfect, womanly shape. Those soft, firm breasts. Hair that was just as bold and fiery down there. The slave barely even noticed the pot of honey in Anna's hand.

Anna shook her head. "Sorry, you've already had your fill today . You're not really in any position to be eating." She started stirring rhythmically. "Now it's _my turn_ to tuck in. Not that I don't have a tasty morsel in front of me already."

The slave felt a bit less tense, although now there was a hint of confusion. Anna wasn't about to let that last. Finally, she pulled the glass dipper out, letting the honey drip a little. Slowly, she lifted it up. Then, the slave felt something on her. Anna had flicked the honey right onto her chest.

"No reason I can't enjoy both at the same time." Anna made a few more movements. Sometimes slathering the honey on the slave's chest. Sometimes launching it. Anna became an artist, and the slave her canvas. Her breasts, her legs, her stomach. Even a bit stuck between her thighs. Anna moved quickly and deftly, not stopping until the slave's middle body was well slathered with the sticky sweetness.

"Mmph," was about all the slave could manage right now. She did her best to add a calm, happy tone. She wanted to see where this would lead. Though she already suspected.

"Aww, that's the last of it," Anna said, clinking against the bottom of the jar. "Not a bad result if I may say so. Still-" She tooked the dipper and rolled her tongue around it, leaving no traces of the sticky stuff left; Instead, it gleamed in the candlelight, wet with her saliva. "It won't do to leave my work of art without a finishing touch." Anna's soft gaze loosened the slave's tension. Did Anna really think she deserved to be called a work of art? The slave hadn't even noticed Anna had lowered the dipper right to her legs.

" _Mmph_!" The slave moaned. Anna had take the glass shaft and gone right _inside_ her. Using it to stir her up. The surprise was _total_. The small tool reached the very edges, even further than her master's fingers. Each time a new place inside her was reached, her whole body twitched in desire. Just like that, the flames were once again lit. Anna pulled out again, this time using her soft tongue to clean the taste of _her_ off it, giving her slave a sultry look and smiling. Finally, she set it aside.

"Now, for the good part. Time to clean you off. Where to start. _Where to start_ -" It didn't take long for her to decide. Anna started around her slave's stomach. Clearing the honey off, lick by lick. She was hardly precise about it, moving whim by whim from one part to the next. That didn't matter. The slave was feeling in in full force again.

With each glide of Anna's tongue, the slave felt more alive again. She felt _ready_. Only this time, anticipating what was to come, it felt even better. Anna glided across her slave's skin, inch by inch. She was taking her _sweet_ time, giving a truly intensive experience. Anna hadn't touched her more sensitive spots yet. With the slave still fresh from her first true release, the excitement was all too ready and welcome.

Perhaps it was in part how _special_ Anna now made her feel. To anyone else, she would have been a piece of meat. Something to be used and thrown away at their whim. To Anna though, she was to be _savoured_. Down the last inch. When Anna started to end each slide of her tongue with a small kiss, it became clear they shared their enjoyment of this build up.

"Looks like I'm done here. _Shall we move on_?" Anna asked, having cleared off the last of her slave's lower waist. The slave nodded slowly, her breaths more heavy. "Thought so." Anna moved her tongue along the skin, up to her slave's chest. The slave felt herself starting to tingle. Anna was suddenly focusing on her breasts. This time she wandered more leisurely than her directed attentions before, circling gently around, giving a another wave of excitement from both sides of her tongue. Moving slowly inwards, and finishing each gentle, yet exquisite flourish with yet another touch of her soft lips.

"Mm- _mmph_!" The slave gasped. Anna had finally stopped the teasing. She focused her attention on the nipples. Moving her tongue around each one, much like her fingers earlier. She moved her hands up, now they couldn't get sticky, latching on to each one. It continued, even as each one become as clean as it could be. _That wasn't the point_. Anna lavished attention on them, moving her supple lips around both of them in turn, then sucking on each of them. The slave started to twitch and and shudder, but that was part of the excitement. There was no sign of anything slowing down.

A good couple of minutes later, Anna finally retracted her tongue and placed a tender hand on her slave's cheek. "You have such a luscious body. But I haven't finished cleaning you, yet. Ready?"

"Mm-mmph!" The slave managed, the closest to a yes she could do at this point. Anna gave her a warm smile, lowering herself to her knees. The only places left slathered with honey were almost directly between the slave's legs, just beneath their peak. Again, Anna started from the bottom, slowly working her way up. Switching between one leg and the other. Until the gap was narrow enough that her tongue could cover all of it. The slave could really feel it now. The heat. The excitement. The _pleasure_. She moaned again, this time in anticipation. Anna was done with her legs. Only one spot left that required her _attention_. Again, she moved in slowly, holding back just at the last second. The slave let out another moan. The tease was _maddening_.

Anna looked up to her slave. "I've been looking forward to this. _The main course_." There was no honey left now, but that didn't matter. Anna clearly wanted to make things _dirtier_ , not slave could feel her master's breath on her. With one more sly smile, Anna pressed in. She graced the slave's lower lips with movements somehow erratic, yet methodical at the same time. The slave's heart raced. Her breaths were unsteady again.

As it went on, the slave started to take it all in. The movements had become less random. Anna was now focused on her slave's folds, easing them back and forth. _Back, and forth_. Even more exciting than just her finger. Closer. More _intimate_. Even though Anna was doing all the work here, all the _giving_ , she kept going strong. The slave realised: it was so much more than just the _movements_ that made this so great. Was that part of the _lesson_?

Just when she thought she was getting used it it- _wham_. Anna placed her lips right on her slave's sweet spot. The movements were simpler still, but that's all they had to be. The slave had to fight, to keep control her legs. This was _so much_ to take in. The ecstasy spread to the very ends of her body, but even that wasn't enough. Anna showed no signs of slowing down; if anything, her slave could swear she wanted to escalate _further_. The slave was hardly in a state to say much now, gag or not.

Escalate, Anna _did_. She had once again starting _plying_ her fingers, easing them inside her slave's soft folds. The slave couldn't see down, but it felt like a _second_ one was joining in the fun this time. Tongue and fingers, working in harmony. Stirring up another storm. Giving the slave _more and more_. More than she felt she deserved. More than she could hope to repay.

" _MMPH!"_ The slave was closing in again. The closest she could get to a warning about it fell on deaf ears. Anna was far too _into_ it now. The slave jumped between frantic breaths and excited moans. _More, more, more_! She faintly notice her saliva running down her chin. There was nowhere she could focus her attention, save the two-pronged pleasure her master was lavishing upon her. It didn't matter if Anna had any more, there was no way her slave could contain any more. With a couple of seconds-

The dam burst once again, with Anna unrelenting to the very end.

After what felt to a dizzied mind like hours, covered in sweat, tears, and a few less mentionable things, Anna returned to her feet, and freed her slave's mouth. For now, she seemed still content to let her slave remain chained to the ceiling. " _Was that good_?" Anna asked.

"Yes- _yes master_." The slave still felt winded.

"Good. _Good_." Anna was back behind her slave, where she couldn't be seen. "Since I gave you such a good time, I think it's only fair you do the same for me." The slave wasn't about to refuse such a thing. On any level. "But first, I'm thinking you need a new outfit. Something fitting to your new role."

"Master?" The slave was understandably confused. Where had Anna found clothes that quickly? She had only arrived here on that same day. And what a _day_ it was. The auction felt like an eternity ago.

Suddenly, the slave heard Anna right behind her. Then, the slave felt it. Something on her neck. Secured all the way around not unlike the gag not moments ago. She had been collared. The slave couldn't see it, but she could definitely feel it. Like the shackles, it wasn't there to cause any discomfort. Though it was definitely there to be _noticed_. And this mark of her ownership felt more comfortable than any other.

"Perfect. You're all set," Anna said. Her slave could almost hear her smile. "Now hold still so we can begin the second lesson."


	5. Chapter 5: Ruling Class

**Chapter 5: Ruling Class**

Once again, things had decidedly _not_ gone the way Anna had planned. Though it would be a lie to say this wasn't what she wanted.

The choice had seemed obvious. Anna had tried to make the slave believe her offer of freedom was genuine. In a way, it was freedom for _Anna_ as well. No more worrying about her actions being discovered, or her family legacy. Yet shockingly, the slave chose the chains. _Her_ chains. No matter how much Anna had tried to sell it, they were the ultimate symbol of imprisonment–Oppression. Could this slave truly have _wanted_ the things Anna had mentioned? She must have. It was as though the spider told the fly it was heading straight into the web, yet the fly landed anyway.

After it was done, Anna was far too excited to be worried about the possible consequences. She was far more focused on the _possibilities_. Best to start off simple. Make her new slave as comfortable as possible in her position. Feeding her, Anna thought, was a good start. Her slave had enjoyed the bread, clearly. The _honey_ , though- she had practically _lusted_ after that. As Anna teased her, the slave was more than willing to lap up every last drop with that slick tongue of hers.

 _What else could she do with a little training_?

Even before her slave had gotten the last drop, Anna was already exploring her silky skin. Every inch was a pure pleasure for Anna's fingers. It was a miracle that there were so few signs of toil or abuse. The slave would have certainly walked out the door, if that were the case. As Anna glided sensually across, her slave twitched gently. Finally, she gave a soft, moan. The _music_ Anna had been waiting for. Making someone else's joy her own was a joy of Anna's. A _passion_. Her slave had never known being anything else her whole life. Anna hoped that after she was done, her slave would never _imagine_ being anything else.

Though Anna never cared much for playing music, it was here she moved with the fingers of a pianist. Sliding across her slave's sensitive spots with pinpoint accuracy. Moving with purpose and grace. _Hitting just the right notes_. The slave seemed to agree, if the sound of her symphony was anything to go by. Once she started to hit the high notes, Anna brought the crescendo gracefully into the first finale. Which she quickly followed with the second movement.

She couldn't simply start it for free, though. No, no, no, no. Besides, this was a perfect opportunity to assert her _dominance_ once more. The slave _bit_ in, in every sense. Anna in turn made the next act into a small feast of her own. Not that she needed the helping of honey to savour this. Once again, she took her time, moving in closer and closer. Before going for the sweet spots. Everything was going much better than she imagined.

That was, until she finally loosed her slave from the chains holding her. Sadly, the slave was no longer fit to hold the weight of her own body. As such, her legs gave an tremulous wobble, and she fell on her back. In the slow breaths were anything to go by, she wasn't about to be getting up anytime soon.

Anna leaned overhead. It seemed the rush had faded, and the scared, mousy slave that had entered the room was starting to return.

"I- sorry- forgive me- I'll get up as soon as-" the slave gasped, straining her back. She wasn't up to it. Not by a long way. The bread and honey weren't exactly a square meal, if the slave ever had the luxury at all.

Anna sighed. She would have none of this.

"Just hold still. I think you've done enough. I'll handle this."

Her slave opened her mouth, but decided not to speak. Anna turned away, towards the room's desk. She wasn't so callous as to leave her poor slave on the cold, hard floor. Or drag her along it, either. Yet, getting help was out of the question. With a little creativity, this was solvable.

There was a small compartment in her desk. One she kept under lock and key, under a second lock and key. Her _stash_. The second lock finally opened to a row of small, but pretty glass vials, each with colourful liquids inside. Most of them had cost a small fortune. It was the leftmost one, the simplest and cheapest that she needed in this instance.

A strength draft. At full potency, it was the kind of brew that gave the man to uproot trees or lift boulders. So Anna had decided to water it down. A lot. Just enough power to hold another person aloft in her arms. Or more specifically, a _partner_. There was something very _powerful_ in that kind of strength. The things that Anna could do with a completely _willing_ partner, though.

 _Well, all in good time_. Anna tipped the bottle, downing the contents in one go. A warmth filled her from inside. Then, _power_. She could get this done.

A few minutes later, she knelt down to where her slave still lay. She looked slightly less strained, but still hadn't managed to move from the spot. Looks like Anna would have to take charge. _Just the way she liked it_.

"Hold still, my dear." Anna moved her arms under the slave, getting a grip under her legs and back. Without missing a beat, she lifted her legs up, hoisting her slave's whole body with ease.

The slave flashed a look of surprise. "Master, I-"

"Shh shh shh. Let your master take care of everything." Anna gave her a soft smile. This felt even better than she imagined.

"But- but. Master, my lesson," the slave insisted, albeit rather softly.

"Your lesson." Anna stopped. _Right, the second lesson_. "Your lesson is- is- your next lesson is to trust me? _To_ _trust me_. No matter what. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Now let's go." Anna walked ahead into one of the side doors.

More specifically, the one leading into her bathroom. She had already filled the marble basin with steamy hot water; yet another marvel of of machinery enhanced by a touch of magical power. Anna stepped into the relaxed water, before gently laying her passenger down against the edge. Whenever she cleaned herself alone, there was far more room than Anna ever needed. Now though, it was just right.

Even if her slave was still fit to continue, this was probably the best way to proceed regardless. All that honey had left her skin rather sticky for comfort, not to mention the rather generous amount of _other_ fluids that had come from her body. Besides that, if Anna could not enjoy her slave's company at times like this, it probably wouldn't end up working out. Anna eased herself into the water, next to her slave. Now of all times shouldn't be spent getting stressed out.

"How's the water?" Anna asked, swirling the water around with her arm.

"It's- good, master. Very nice." The slave was content to remain still. Or, she still wasn't up to moving yet.

Anna moved closer. "But?"

Her slave blushed. Was she afraid, or embarrassed? "Forgive me, master. This is all so new to me. I- I want to relax, let this warm feeling inside, but I _can't_. Not when I've only known the cold for so long."

"It's okay." Anna gently took her slave's arm. It was going to take more than a couple of orgasms, no matter how intense they may be, to melt this poor girl's icy shell. That was part of the excitement, though. To watch her fears and suspicions slowly _melt away_. "Would you feel any better if I washed you?"

The slave blinked. "I don't understand. Aren't I supposed to do that kind of thing for you?"

Despite the heat surrounding her, the thought of her slave doing so to some old man made her shiver. _She's safe, now_. "Maybe, but that's up to me, remember? I don't exactly need you to clean me." Anna took a warm, damp cloth to her slave's skin.

The slave suddenly looked rather distant. "So- you only need- you only _want_ me to-"

" _No!_ " Anna cut in. She knew where that line of reasoning would end. She suddenly scrubbed hard, trying to distract from the fact she didn't quite have a full answer yet. "It's your first day here, alright? I can figure out what else you can do later. Don't worry."

"You already told me," the slave said. "You have everything else you need already. Besides that, if you really are who you say, you cannot go around showing everyone your new _property_. If I cannot serve you here, then where?"

 _Damnit_. There was a sharp perception, not just a developed intellect. Her slave had raised questions that Anna didn't really want to answer just yet. How _would_ she be able to rationalise all of this? There was no way she would be able to hide another person from everyone else forever.

"Well, perhaps some days I'll clean you up, and then some other days you can do the same for me. How does that sound?" Anna was nearly done, only the face needed her attention.

"Fine, master. That sounds fine." The slave wasn't quite convinced. Anna could only hope she would come around; leave her old life behind. A couple of minutes later, they moved out and quietly dried themselves. The slave had apparently found enough strength to move on her own again, yet she seemed more down than ever. Still not the best time to continue their earlier _lessons_.

"Alright, time for you to go to bed," Anna said, gesturing towards the main bed at the end of the room.

" _Your_ bed? Yes, master." The slave didn't sound terribly excited at the prospect, but perhaps she was starting to accept Anna's orders. Still wearing nothing save the black collar Anna had put on her, the slave climbed into the right side of the bed, slowly and more carefully than she perhaps needed to. It was likely she feared that a single stain or tear would result in hell to pay. All fears quickly became irrelevant, as exhaustion and the soft warmth of the bed ushered the slave off to a sound sleep.

Anna couldn't join her, though. Not yet. Besides the potion that had yet to wear off, she still needed a plan to deal with her current situation. The more she thought about, the more eminently clear it became that hiding her slave's existence from everyone else would become impossible sooner or later. All it would take was someone to become suspicious, and the jig would quickly be up. To hide the fact she _was_ a slave, though? That would be somewhat more manageable. Even with Anna's insistence that she didn't need additional help, that didn't mean she couldn't fit another 'helper' in.

* * *

Though Anna had finally turned in quite a bit later than her slave, she was also earlier to rise. Gone were the days that she could dance the night away in the pale moonlight. Now, she had _duties_. Not to mention the small side task concerning the young woman still resting at her side. As it had turned out, the simplest plan to deal with this situation was most likely the best: pass her slave off as a ' _personal attendant_ ', with all the tasks that required something that no professional assistant would be willing to do. Not even illegal, but then, neither was slavery.

This required a certain amount of trust in her new slave, though Anna didn't doubt she wouldn't dare say a word out of turn, much less venture out of the room without explicit orders to. All Anna needed now was a couple of special tasks for her trusted servants, along with a carefully written letter to assure her new slave.

 _I hope you slept well._

 _I have left to conduct important official business. I do not intend to leave the estate today, and should return by the early evening. Please, do not leave my bedroom for the time being. I will have some clothes and food provided for you by noon at the latest._

 _All of my staff will be under strict orders not to speak to you, but if anyone does ask: your name is Elsa Floé, an impoverished refugee from just beyond the Northern Mountains. I ran into you while walking the streets yesterday and felt compelled to offer you work. They may not like that story, but they won't challenge you on it, or they'll have me to answer to._

 _Feel free to learn the ins and outs of my bedroom. You'll probably end up keeping it it top shape anyway just to keep the story going. I'm sure you'll do a great job._

 _You loving master,_

 _Anna._

 _P.S- Destroy this note after you've finished reading it_.

Hopefully, what her slave said about writing for her old master was all true. If she couldn't even read the note Anna had written, the whole plan would fall apart pretty quickly, especially if she really was challenged. That was a fringe case, though. Her room would be locked out to all but a select few, all of which would have their specific instructions.

As Anna sat down to eat, her long time servant came to greet her, as was the standard. Though to say he'd served for a long time would be selling him short. Kai had kept the Arendight estate in order for longer than Anna could even remember, and he had served loyally longer than that. In the absence of anyone in an official advisory position, he had strived to help guide Anna through her early days of taking up her title.

He bowed, as Anna chose a modest selection of fruits. "Good morning, my lady. You seem well today." Anna managed a smile. Not a fake one though, Kai would know. Keeping her spirits high was important now more than ever. That had an effect on people. Something her father drilled into her many, many times. "I take it you're ready to deal with the ice cutters today?"

Anna froze. That was _today_? She hadn't exactly been looking forward to that, having to take a hard line. It appeared that her solution was to put it out of her mind until now. Not that she didn't have _better_ ways to occupy her time recently. "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready. I know I have to draw the line somewhere, but how will I know I'm not being too tough?"

"I wish more lords and ladies were faced with the issue of being _too_ kind, you know," Kai assured her. "Sometimes though, you have to show people a firm hand. If the people you deal with are upstanding enough, they'll understand. If they're not, the people will take your side regardless. As long as you try your hardest to be _fair_."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Could it really be that simple? To many, the life she lived was inherently unfair. Living in the lap of luxury, holding enough wealth to last a lifetime, and having the power to make or break any of her citizens with a single word. Those people generally preferred to ignore the weight of the responsibility that came with it.

"Oh, while you're here," Anna piped up, pushing a piece of paper she had carefully written regarding the most recent _situation_ she had gotten herself embroiled in. "I have something I need you to take care of."

He glanced over the page. "Ah, the usual, my lady?"

"Yes, of course." Every other time he had called it that, Anna had reprimanded him. Not that her words ever had any teeth to them. It was certainly true she had a few other women _attend_ her, and Kai had been surprisingly understanding, and more importantly, quiet about it. It wasn't something she liked to speak of, much. That being said, the expectation of this being another of those instances would help deflect suspicion from her slave's true nature.

"Very well." He bowed again, this time lower. "I shall have this dealt with by noon. And good luck, my lady." He left the room with little more than a whisper.

That was it. Her slave's existence was no longer a secret. There was no real damage done yet, and Anna could change her decision at any time. The strangest thing was that she could muster the will to. Her principles told her this was wrong, as would any of her ancestors if they could. This was _different_ , though. She knew it. Her slave was there because she wanted to be, and because Anna wanted her to be there. To be _hers_. The only problem would be how everyone one else would see it: a betrayal of her values. Or at least, values that were passed on to her. She couldn't quite wholeheartedly believe this was the right thing. Not yet.

In truth, Anna should have been preparing herself for this meeting not an hour away. The prices there were asking for simply _weren't_ acceptable, and it was Anna who held the authority, not them. Besides her series of distractions, she simply wasn't certain where she should draw the line. _Don't let your prerogatives become pejoratives_. She didn't want to be seen as iron-fisted. That was probably what the ice cutters were counting on.

It was but a few short minutes after Anna had entered her office that two burly men had shown themselves in, the representatives of the ice cutters, going by their attire. Their contempt was obvious before they had spoken a word. Not only had they decided not to dress up for their visit, they hadn't even bothered to knock on the door. Anna held herself back. For everything she had done, she wouldn't be known as the first Arendight on a hair trigger.

"Take a-" the men had already occupied the chairs the other side of the ornate desk. "You know why you're here." Anna couldn't let them intimidate her. Both of them had little more than a stubble on their head, and stony expressions on their face.

"We come to talk about prices," the smaller of the two men started. 'Smaller' being very much relative. Both of them men were clearly built for heavy lifting. Between them and the guard Anna had for backup, there wasn't a whole lot of space left in the room.

Anna nodded, though it was more terse than usual. "Yes, you've demanded a price hike beyond our agreement. For the third time, no less. Would you care to explain why you think you deserve this?"

The smaller man snorted. "Arendight has always been good to us. Perhaps that has changed." There is was. Trying to guilt her into submission. It was becoming a challenge to suffer through this.

"I cannot afford to hand out money to anyone who asks," Anna said, drumming a finger. "So tell me, what makes you the most deserving? _Again_?"

The smaller map pulled out a rather crudely drawn map and slapped it on the desk. From what Anna could tell, it appeared to be an attempt at a road map for the region. "Look here. Many roads to the northern mountains are very dangerous. Outside of borders we need weapons and help dealing with beasts and bandits."

"That's what you claimed the last time. We granted you a better price based on that," Anna explained.

"Do not interrupt me," the smaller man cut back. "It is ever year we face more problems. More things we must spend our time and money on. I am sure your father would understand." There it was again. Somehow, that had an impact. Though it was more a feeling of inadequacy that bit at Anna now. How would her father have figured this all out? She would never know. "A few days again, Weston trading company give us note. They are raising prices on tools, provisions, other supplies. Surely you must understand."

Anna considered. If what they were claiming were true, maybe it was more reasonable to concede this one, against her better judgement. These men had to make a living, after all. Not to mention each trip to the northern mountains was no mean feat. Maybe she would investigate-

 _Wait, Weston trading company_? "You know, I find it difficult to believe that the _Weston_ trading company would be in a state to be doing anything right now, considering their sole owner died without naming a successor."

The smaller of the cutters stalled for a moment, then shrugged. "What does it matter? Maybe someone else bought the company."

"Then the law would require that the company run under a different name." That was something Anna _did_ know well. Such was the importance of a person's family name and the standing associated with it.

"Well, I-" Anna knew she had gained the upper hand. What excuse would he try next? "Maybe I don't know new name, so we all just use the old one. Ever consider that?"

"I find that hard to believe, considering you told me the company gave you that notice. Surely, it would have included their new name, if they had such a thing?" Anna got up from her chair, pressed her hands on the desk. No more excuses. "So in other words, you try to fleece me of money, besmirch my _good_ name, and turn this house into one of _lies_." She flipped through a pile of papers stacked neatly to the very bottom. The last resort. "This is a lifetime embargo for you and any of your associates. It had my signature, all I have to do is send it out. Considering you have tried to commit fraud, I can easily have the other noble houses do the same. In fact, I can do _much_ worse than this."

Finally, the larger of the two man raised to his feet, looming over Anna. He was well over a head taller, and quite a bit broader. "You listen here, little girl-"

"That's enough," the guard firmly cut in. Having sensed danger, the guard interceded, bringing his saber out to back himself up. No matter how large or strong these men were, they couldn't stand up to forty inches of folded steel. Any tools they might have tried to use were taken away. "You can either leave quietly, or in chains." Anna rather meekly nodded, in no mood for any of this.

"This is not over," the smaller cutter said, or perhaps growled. The pair of them shuffled out of the door, quickly shutting it behind them. They were right about that. As much as she didn't want to deal with them ever again, it would be an inconvenience at the very least to find another seller. Perhaps an ultimatum would get them to change their tune, given what they had done.

"Apologies, my lady." The guard sheathed his sabre. "If those men had gotten violent."

Anna managed a smile, between rather heavy breaths. "No, you were only doing your duty. Wait outside for me, I will be out soon."

"Yes, my lady." The blonde haired guard turned to leave, moving the door so gently Anna almost didn't hear it. Leaving her in the quiet. Alone. That really _had_ gotten close. It was clear that those men were about to rely on intimidation, if not outright force to get their way. Curiously, when all was said and done, this made Anna feel better. Deep down, it was clear that she had gained the upper hand in the talks. She could have them both rotting in a cell and not feel conflicted about it.

When it came down to it, it was because of her _slave_ , of all things. The death of Weston and the subsequent collapse of his estate was not a widely circulated event, and it was only after going to that auction, buying the final slave and hearing her story that Anna knew enough to call out the fabrication and win out. It was too strange, too _precise_ a thing to be able to chalk up to mere coincidence. Strange though it may have been, her decision to buy a slave had brought her good fortune.

No sooner had this realisation come into her head, Anna's thoughts began to drift off to her slave. Perhaps she needed some _tough love_ of her own. After everything Anna had given her, the slave decided that wasn't good enough, and gave her the cold shoulder. She was still a slave. She had _decided_ as much. Who was she to decide what duties she would do? To act so ungrateful?

That was it. Her slave didn't need tough love. She needed _punishing_.

Nothing too directly physical, of course. Any brute could inflict harm, or pain. Anna was better than that. Besides, leaving any marks on her slave's soft, _pristine_ skin simply wouldn't do. Anna would do it the _queen's_ way. Like she had done not moments ago. Take away all the things her slave had before she could even get used to them. A few things came to mind. She remembered promising not to make her slave cry. Making her _beg_ , though? That was fair game. When her slave was well and truly in her _power_ , and the only way to receive any mercy would be to remember her _place_. To continue the lessons Anna had planned. The things Anna could make her slave do with those soft, moist lips- the things Anna could make her _beg_ her to do-

Anna jolted herself from her enticing fantasy. She felt a glowing warmth that most definitely wasn't from the sun pouring into the room. Thinking, and _planning_ on what she would do later was a treat she had not enjoyed in a long time, but there was still the rest of the day to get through. She groaned to herself from the inevitable piles of documents and other spurious requests that would inevitably come to her attention. The work never ended.

Just this once, though? She could take it with a smile. It would be _worth_ it.


	6. Chapter 6: Two's Company

**A/N:** **Hoo boy. This took a little longer, didn't it? Sorry about that, Persona 5 made a couple of weeks of my life vanish. Took a bit of time for me to find the motivation to see this one through.  
**

 **Special thanks to my betas for fixing this up.**

 **This one is very steamy. Don't want to spoil anything else.**

* * *

Tick-tock, tick-tock, _tick-tock_. Though the grandfather clock's large pendulum was quieter than it used to be, it still managed to taunt her, dragging out every last second before she could call it a day. Only a few minutes now. Just a few more papers that needed her attention. Technically, there was nothing stopping her from calling it a day _now_. These documents were beyond dry; listening to the commoner's problems would be a break in its own right. Not to mention there really was no one for her to answer to for something like this. It was mainly a matter of principle. She had already broken one of her family's tenets. That could _very_ easily become a slippery slope. If anything, it was important to work _harder_ than ever to keep everything else in line.

Things slowed down considerably once the rather aggressive ice men were seen off. As time wore and the adrenaline wore off, Anna was forced to reconsider her thoughts about how to deal with her slave. The idea of punishing her made for an exciting fantasy, but perhaps it wasn't as fair as she first thought. The rather unpleasant negotiations left her on edge, and she had come dangerously close to mixing her work with her _personal_ life. Maybe it was best there was a long buffer of time between then and now.

As far as Anna could remember, her slave never did anything directly defiant. If anything, she had simply appeared to be rather cynical. Still used to living in fear. Trying to protect herself from her reality. There was a distinct possibility that the slave might take advantage of Anna, but a punishment wasn't the solution. The actual solution? That would take some more thought. Anna would have to say 'no' sooner or later, but when?

The clock _finally_ gave an all too familiar set of chimes, and Anna was finally free of her self-imposed pile of work. With a burst of energy combined with her dexterous fingers, she quickly arranged the documents in front of her. Her staff would be along for those later. Anna couldn't return to her bedchambers just yet. The long day left her with quite the appetite, and she couldn't enjoy anything else in such a state. In truth, Anna wished she could eat alongside her slave. Perhaps one day. For now, there was still too much expected of her. Enough tradition had been broken already.

Anna set down her dessert fork, wiping her lips clean. As she rose from the table, excitement and nervousness came to blows inside her. What emerged from the centre was uncertainty. There was still so much about her slave that Anna just didn't know, even if what she had been told so far was all true. There were plenty of ways she could be too hard, or too soft. Either could result in this entire thing falling apart. It was clear her slave didn't trust Anna yet. Not by a long wasn't until that very moment that Anna realised how much the reverse was also true. The slave knew about her house's opposition to slavery. How easily that could be twisted against her-

 _No!_ Anna shook her head, bringing back firmness to her steps. People looked to her for certainty when they needed it. Anna almost _never_ second guessed herself, even on something as unusual as this. She could work this out between the two of them. They both were offering something the other wanted. For now, that would have to suffice.

Anna came up to her door. Deep breath. No problem. Anna still had the power. She just had to use it properly. She withdrew the ornate, golden key and the lock clicked open. She caught a glimpse of her slave standing in front of the bed, but first thing was first: Anna closed the door behind her and secured it with multiple locks, a somewhat recent addition. The peace of mind was well worth it.

"Master." Her slave bowed. She was now wearing one of the maid outfits she had no doubt been given. Far from the garments her figure deserved or could make best use of, but was likely the best Anna's people could come up with on such short notice. The tunic was a deep green, reaching all the way down to the ankles. It didn't flatter the slave in the least, and it went without saying that the less time she needed to spend wearing it, the better. Anna could always have something tailored that left a little less to the imagination. _Maybe just a apron and nothing else_. For Anna's exclusive pleasure, of course.

"How long have you been standing there?" was the first question that Anna came up with, curiously. Come to think of it, there wasn't a great deal for her slave to occupy herself with, confined to the room with very little in the way of tasks to complete. Anna had already been preoccupied with keeping this situation under wraps as best as possible, not to mention the other orders of business for the day.

The slave looked around her. "I'm not exactly certain. I was given some food not too long ago, but I finished surveying the room a while before that." She paused to draw a breath. "I believe I found three areas that haven't been cleaned in a while. Or need more thorough work." The slave blushed.

Anna brushed it off. If her slave had anything honest to say about the state of her home or the work of her servants, it was better she just say it. There was a time and a place for tact and propriety, but if the general effort suffered for it, it was rather counter-productive. Truth be told, there were a few nooks and crannies that Anna preferred the general help _not_ investigate too closely. Her new _helper_ could see to everything she needed now. She was _about_ to compliment the slave on her good work, until Anna noticed something. Or perhaps something that wasn't there to be noticed.

"Where is that collar you were wearing?" The one Anna placed on her the previous night. The slave had taken it off, and presumably hidden it somewhere. Anna would never make someone else wear something that was too uncomfortable for herself. Apparently, that wasn't _good_ enough for this slave. Maybe she didn't want to be the slave after all, or she thought her master simply wouldn't notice. Was it true after all? How _dare_ she-

"I- I- please, forgive me," the slave stammered. She was clearly struggling to maintain eye contact. "It's only- well, when I read that note you wrote for me, it sounded like you didn't want anyone to know that I'm a- well, you know. If anyone saw me wearing that, I thought they might get suspicious, get the wrong idea. I know you said they wouldn't talk to me, but-"

 _Damn it all_. Anna's expression had lost none of its anger, but the direction of it reversed completely. Why hadn't she thought of that? If they did see her wearing that while Anna wasn't with her, they might ask questions Anna most definitely didn't want asked. Or worse, they _wouldn't_. Instead, they would start to gossip amongst themselves. It wouldn't be wise to dampen this kind of initiative.

"Please, I'm so sorry." Somehow, Anna failed to notice her slave dropped to her knees right in front of her. Face down, hands on her legs. Turning her cheek. _Perhaps expecting to be struck_.

Anna sighed. "Not to worry. As long as you had a good reason for it."

The slave did not move in the slightest. "It's not only that. It was- well, _all_ of what happened the previous night. I know there were things you were hoping I would do for you. Even after I couldn't do any of it, you took care of me. But all I did in response was complain."

"That's not true. I remember you apologised a few times." Anna gave a warm smile. Then, a soft laugh. "You even insisted that you continue, even when you clearly couldn't."

"That's right, I _couldn't_." Anna flinched a little. A poor choice of words, perhaps. "I don't remember ever failing that badly before. I should have been more grateful that you were so understanding." The slave pushed herself to her feet. "I- I know you took a huge risk in bringing me here. You still are. I- was so sure that you would change your mind. That you would send me back. Find someone more willing and able to give you all the things you wanted. The things you _deserve_ -"

The slave's face was turned away. Anna quickly realised why. She could see her slave's eyes starting to water. Anna would have _none_ of it. She took her slave by the hand, capturing her complete attention. "Some of that is true. To be honest, I _was_ disappointed with how things turned out, and with how you acted. But I promised you, remember? Even if you can't serve me in the _exact_ ways I want, there's still a place for you here. I won't let you go back to that auction block, or any place like it. _Ever_. Even then, that's only a last resort. As long as you're willing to learn, and _serve me_ in all the ways I _want_ , then I'm willing to forgive you."

"Is- is it really that simple?" The slave had managed to halt the flow of tears for now. "You're just letting me off?"

Anna gave a more sly smile. "Well, that depends. There's so much that I'd like you to learn. So if you're willing to make up for lost time."

Her slave nodded. "Please, _anything_ for you."

Now this was an unexpected development. Perhaps not so much in hindsight. Leaving the slave alone here all day would inevitably cause her fears about all of this to stir up. Clearly, the solution could stand to be improved. Still, this gave rise to some interesting opportunities. Anna had determined that her slave didn't need, or _deserve_ to be punished, especially now. It seemed as though perhaps her slave _wanted_ to be punished now. To not feel as though she walked away _too_ easily. Yet more ideas were brewing.

* * *

Just like the previous evening they had spent together, there were a few preparations to be done before they could begin. Nothing quite like a preview of a few of the _accessories_ they would be using over the course of the evening. Most of which would be used to keep the slave firmly in place. There were still a few surprises yet, some of which even Anna wasn't entirely sure on how they would work out. Things more _magical_ in nature. For the most part, the slave quietly obeyed, mainly working on setting the bed up with a few additional colourful pillows. The ornate, well-polished bed head had been all but concealed by a small mound of fabric and feathers.

There was one small, yet crucial moment of conversation between the two, while Anna slipped into something more comfortable (and more removable), while the slave changed from her work outfit into her _work_ outfit.

"Master, I- that note you wrote for me," The slave stammered before trailing off, stuck in the middle of disrobing.

Anna turned her attention away from her vanity mirror towards her slave. "Is there a problem? I'm afraid I don't remember the exact words. You did destroy the note, correct?"

The slave nodded. "Yes, of course. It's just- you used that name. _Elsa Floé_. Is that- well- is that a name you want me to use from now on?" She was having trouble keeping eye contact with Anna.

Anna took a deep breath and pondered the question. "Well, if you never mentioned it to anyone, I don't suppose there's any real _need_ to."

"Yes. I understand." The disappointed look on her slave's face made it clear that it wasn't the answer she was hoping for, try as she may to hide it.

Anna looked back to the mirror. Mainly so her slave wouldn't see her expression. "I didn't have a whole lot of time to think of it." That wasn't exactly true, but Anna didn't feel like missing this opportunity. "You didn't happen to _like_ it by any chance?"

"Yes. It's a very nice name. I liked it. I-" she wasn't done speaking, but there was an uncomfortable silence. Anna turned around, and the face she saw had gone from upset to crestfallen. "I spent so much time practising. Just in case. My name is Elsa. My name is Elsa. _My name is Elsa_. It doesn't matter though. Excuse me, I still need to get ready." The slave turned away suddenly. Anna suspected it was for the same reason she had just done.

Perhaps her teasing was more hurtful than she could have foreseen. Her slave had seemed so calm when she mentioned she didn't have a name. That was how it always was. Anna, on the other hand- she had _always_ been Anna von Arendight. There was no chance of that changing. Her slave, though? For one fleeting moment, that _had_ changed completely. The name issue was not Anna's main focus, and she had only thought of that name as placeholder. To help make the whole story more legitimate. To her slave, though? Anna could tell it was a taste of being _normal_. Her own person. Then Anna all but tore that away from her, without even realising it.

The next thing she knew, Anna's hand was on her slave's shoulder. She had reached her corset, and was personally looking forward to giving her chest some much needed relief. That could wait. "Do you _really_ like that name? Be honest, you could have almost any name at all."

The slave slowly turned around. Her face hadn't improved one bit. By the looks of things, only years of experience stopped her from bursting into tears. It was a good thing Anna intervened now. "Well, yes, master. I don't even know what I would call myself. I don't even know where I come from. And no one's ever given me a name. Until today. _Is it wrong for me to want a name_?"

"No, of course not. I just want you to be sure." Wasn't Anna supposed to be _punishing_ her? For now, this was more important. Her slave managed a nod, appearing to regain her composure. "Very well. From now on, your name is Elsa Floé. Use it well."

Her slave; _no_ , Elsa nodded. "Oh, _thank you_. Thank you, master. I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just _bare yourself_ for me. You still haven't gotten ready yet." Anna gave Elsa a sly smile, and they both returned to their respective preparations. What an interesting development. Even though Anna was _supposed_ to be punishing Elsa, this could still work to Anna's advantage. This was one particular part that might not have _gone down_ so well before. Now there was a sign of _good faith_ , this would be _so_ much easier. Things were getting exciting already.

Another ten minutes were required to get everything in place. Technically, the _actual_ finishing touches remained to be seen to, but that was best left as part of the act. Anna was finally done liberating her body from the dressing up her standing required. No more rib squeezing corset, tightly wound hair or other gold trinkets. They were nice to wear, but it always seemed as though she was expected to be more ostentatious than she needed to be. Not to mention all the time it took to arrange it. At least for now, she was _free_. The same could not be said for Elsa.

While Elsa was no longer wearing her newly acquired clothing, Anna had picked out a few new _effects_ for her, mainly to restrain her. Not with ropes, though. Nothing quite so crude, and certainly nothing that would chafe the skin. When you possessed personal coffers that were difficult to reach the bottom of and a cloak that completely concealed yourself, it was a simple matter of commissioning something more _bespoke_. More specifically, a pair of linked forearm wraps designed to bind a slender pair of arms folded behind the back. Crafted from a fine, polished leather to ensure a firm grip, but not cause discomfort. Provided the _wearer_ didn't struggle _too_ much.

A group of deep blue silk ropes bound Elsa's legs, holding her heels gently but firmly next to her thighs. Her back planted against the mound of pillows, Elsa's legs had nowhere to go but to spread apart, leaving her completely _exposed_.

Anna looked at the desk in front of her. Just a single vial in front of her. Technically, it was two; a pair of them closely intertwined together; one with a milky white liquid, the other almost pitch dark. Anna pulled the first stopper and imbibed the white liquid in a split second. This would take a moment to take effect. For now? _Showtime_. Anna pulled herself out of the chair, and turned towards the bed. Eyes fixed on Elsa. Her perfect _centerpiece_.

" _Even better than I imagined_ ," Anna muttered, taking slow steps towards the end of her grand bed. It was strange from here. She had admired Elsa's form several times and in several different ways over the past day. Never quite like _this_ , though.

Anna climbed onto the end, now crawling slowly and deliberately on all fours. Taking it all in. The pale, lustrous skin, topped with the slightest crimson blush. Blonde hair now cleaned to a captivating shimmer. Head to toe formed of curves that Anna already had _first-hand_ experience with. Elsa's expression managed to surprise Anna, though. There was a hint of self-consciousness, but under that was an undeniable warmth. Only serving to make Elsa's soft face even more enticing.

 _And it's all mine_.

As Anna edged ever closer, breathing heavier and heavier, it was clear what was different. In truth, it wasn't one thing alone. She had watched Elsa from a distance at the auction, but there she had tried to mute her presence as much as possible. Now, everything _demanded_ Anna's attention. Filled her thoughts of what to do first. Anna had seen Elsa completely bared when she first _consummated_ her ownership, but that was at close contact. With her fingers and her tongue more than her eyes. Now, she could take the time to admire that big, wonderful picture that was _Elsa_. Not quite a masterpiece, but the potential was certainly _there_.

 _Just a little time, a little treatment that she deserves. She'll be a queen. Fit for a queen._

It was the _position_ that Elsa was in; that Anna had placed her in that stuck out the most. Completely at _Anna's mercy_. This was no split second decision this time. The silk and leather _completely_ binding Elsa was Anna's handiwork, leaving Elsa to quietly accept them as they removed the possibility of moving. Of escaping. Of _resisting_. Anything Anna wanted right now? _She could have_. The only problem would be tempering her immense excitement with caution. If she went too far, Elsa might not be so _willing_ the next time. After what _must_ have been minutes, Anna was right in front of her pet. Eye-to-eye.

" _Mas-mmph_ ," Anna interrupted her slave with a tender kiss. Lips every bit as soft and enticingly moist as she remembered. Not the only reason Anna continued to move her lips across Elsa's though. With her right arm, she reached into the pillows. It only took a couple of seconds to find the pouch hidden away. Therein lay the last few _surprises_ Anna had planned.

"So. Are you ready to be _punished_?" Anna asked, pushing the neck of the pouch open with her fingers. She'd spent too long getting this ready, and _far_ too long anticipating this to back out now. Anna still wanted to hear Elsa say it. Just to help set the mood.

"Yes, master." Elsa's eyes faltered for a moment. " _Please, master_. _Not too rough_."

"How do you know you wouldn't _like_ that?" Anna reached into the pouch, and pulled out a collar. Not the original one, she hadn't even bothered to ask where Elsa hid it. _This_ one, Anna decided, was even more fitting. "Besides, tonight it's about what you're going to do _for me_." Anna fitted her slave with the collar. Like the silk around her legs, this was a deep blue, though this collar was also adorned with a small snowflake, this one a much lighter blue. A perfect fit.

"Will you do this _every_ time?" Elsa suddenly asked. Now _there_ was an idea. Anna hadn't even thought of that. If the collar needed to be removed to uphold the facade, then they might as well _enjoy_ it.

"This wouldn't be the same without your _outfit_ , now would it?" Anna took the back of her hand, slowly gliding across Elsa's chin. Maybe it was a bit soon to start _customs_ between the two of them, but this was a good a thing to start with as any. A perfect way for Anna to assert her dominance, in a way that didn't _need_ to be humiliating, or even uncomfortable. _Provided Elsa was a good girl_.

 _Speaking of which_. "Here, I want you to drink this." Anna opened another glass vial, this one much simpler than the one she drank from. This one contained a clear, slimy looking liquid. Elsa offered no resistance as it was placed to her lips. She hesitated to swallow it, though. It was one particular concoction Anna had no experience with.

Elsa made unsteady breaths. "I- I feel strange. What was that?"

Anna took a breath. This part would probably go down even _less_ well. "You remember those _climaxes_ you had yesterday?" Elsa nodded warmly. "I'm afraid you won't be able to have one of those again."

Elsa looked as though she couldn't breathe. "What? Master, I- I _don't understand_. _Why_ -"

"Let me finish!" Anna cut in. "You won't unless you get the antidote." She gave her slave a wink. "Thing is, only I know what the antidote is, and where to get it. I gave you the first two climaxes for free. If you want any more, you'll have to _earn_ it." Elsa still looked disheartened and perhaps lost, but managed a nod.

 _I do so love it when I hold all the cards_.

"How long will that take? What do you want me to do" Elsa asked. Anna's smile grew. A _rapt_ , eager slave. What was she so worried about?

She moved forward to her slave's ear. " _Pleasure me_ ," she whispered. "I want you to do _anything_ it takes to make me happy. Starting with the ways I made _you_ happy. Do that, and I'll make that nasty little potion _go away_."

There was no doubt in Anna's mind how Elsa would respond. So why was she hesitating. "Master, how can I do anything for you like this?"

" _Use your imagination_ ," Anna said, closing her eyes on Elsa's. "Or better still, use your tongue. I hope you remember everything I taught you last night." The worried look on Elsa's face suggested that would be a _no_. "Not to worry, my pet. Someone should be coming along to teach you any second now."

"I suppose you would mean me?" A voice piped up behind Anna. _Anna's_ voice, no less.

Elsa blushed, eyes wide open. " _Master_? Where did she- I didn't know you had a twin."

" _What_? No, this is a _copy_ of me. That's what the potion I took did." Perhaps Anna should have explained that part earlier as well. The _other_ her was a perfect likeness, down to the last freckle. Not to mention the complete lack of clothing. "So let's _reinforce_ your learning, shall we? My _other_ will go down there to help show you what to do."

" _What_?" the other Anna objected. "Why do _I_ have to do all the work while you have all the enjoyment? I'll have you know I'm as much you as you are."

The original Anna rolled her eyes. It seemed, in a twisted way, she couldn't even count upon _herself_ not to ruin this. "Well _someone_ has to do the work. I've been doing the warming up, now it's _your_ turn."

The clone Anna folded her arms. " _No_. If you made a copy- _me_ to do your dirty work, I _refuse_." Of course, even a copy of herself would want to do things _her_ way. Inevitable in retrospect. Would Anna have to negotiate with _herself_? How bothersome. Though Anna wasn't about to leave her copy just standing there. How could she resolve this, though? They both wanted the _same_ thing-

" _Please_ , don't fight," Elsa begged, though Anna could barely hear. "I can do anything for both of you. It's no problem, _I promise_." The last words trailed off into a whisper.

"I see. Well-" The clone bit her lip. "Be that as it may, that would still mean _she_ goes first." Strange. If Anna didn't know better, she could swear this clone was its own individual. Perhaps it was for the best that she had never tried this potion before. Bizarrely, she was incompatible with herself.

Elsa nodded. "I know, master. But if you go second, can't I use what I've learned to make it better for you?"

The scowl on Anna's copy slowly faded. "Alright, fine. This had better be worth it."

Anna wasn't expecting her own clone to be against her. Perhaps she should have realised that an exact copy of herself would want the same thing, not to mention that neither of them would be willing to budge on this issue. It was impressive that Elsa managed not only to calm down the other Anna, but also get her to agree to the original plan so quickly. Appeasing an angry master was likely a skill Elsa had needed to develop in the past.

Rather than dwell on such things, Anna proceeded with the original plan. With a quick kiss, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's body, lowering her gently onto her back. While Anna hadn't planned to draw this part out, Elsa's warm, silky skin pressed against her's was rather intoxicating. Anna's hands were familiar inside and out, but this was a rather new experience, not only with regards to her time with Elsa, but during her moments of intimacy to date. Give her the reins, and Anna could show any woman the true pleasures she could experience, right down to the sublime climax. Yet almost never had Anna enjoyed the simple _presence_ of another so close to herself. _Why_ , though?

She could experiment more on that later. Anna finished sliding Elsa onto her back before her clone got too impatient. The only time Anna could truly enjoy someone being _beneath_ her. Out there, she was the lady of the land, but in here she was the undisputed _ruler_. At least, when there was only one of her. Speaking of which-

"So, are you ready?" Anna asked her clone, while the original Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's neck.

The other Anna climbed onto the bed and crawled along, albeit without the slow, sensual pace the original Anna used to start with. Clearly going 'second' was something she only agreed to reluctantly. Still, she took her place right above Elsa's lap, sliding her hands along the separated inner thighs. "Alright, let's get this started," Anna's copy finally said.

"Excellent. Don't worry, either of you. _This will all be worth it_." Anna suspected her copy was enjoying this more than she was letting on. Even if this wasn't her first choice, there was still a certain degree of control to be had, though it would be used for more _educational_ purposes this time. That was why Anna was so willing to give a sign of good faith the night before. Now, Elsa would have to return the favour in full. No matter how long it took. Anna took her place, shifting her legs forward until she sat just short of Elsa's lips.

" _Ready_?" Anna asked, looking down into her slave's soft eyes.

"I- I'm not sure?" Elsa stammered. "Am I really ready? I don't want to hurt you."

"You're worrying too much." Anna smiled just a bit. "Remember everything I did for you. Did it hurt for you?"

"I-" Elsa blushed, losing eye contact. "I'm not really sure I remember. It was so _intense_ , I-"

Anna put her hand on the back of Elsa's head, demanding her attention. "It's alright, I'll help you through this. Just keep this simple, and I'll tell you if there's a problem. Start with your lips first. Get a _feel_ for me. Can you do that?"

"Well, yes. I'll do my best for you." Anna sidled forward just a bit more. Elsa wouldn't have to tilt her head now. Perfect positioning. Anna tingled. She could feel Elsa's breath. The excitement over this built up over the day, and now it was kicking up a notch. It was really happening. Elsa was _doing_ this. There was a moment of hesitation, but if Anna didn't know better, that was intentional. Finally, Elsa made contact. Just a small touch of her lips. The smallest of kisses on Anna's lower lips. Then another, just a little higher up. A few more followed, each sending another burst of excitement up Anna's body. She- _woah_! Elsa's movements were suddenly more erratic.

Not very difficult to see why. Anna's copy was already down to work on Elsa, taking her much more forward approach using her tongue. Not only was that making Elsa's work more difficult, it would also completely break any synchronization. Anna turned back to her copy. "Easy there. Let's not make things too difficult for her first time." If Anna knew herself, she wasn't going to get anywhere trying to command her clone. Asking her to consider Elsa was a much easier way to get things on track.

"Alright, alright." The copy said something else a moment later, but she was too far between Elsa's legs for it to come out clearly. They continued at a more measured pace for a minute or so, Elsa appearing to start gaining more confidence. With any luck, she wouldn't be afraid to make more _forward_ moves now.

Anna ran her hand through Elsa's head. "Good, good. Now let's _ooh_!" Elsa had already picked up on Anna's intentions, starting to ply her tongue. Albeit, a bit faster than was ideal. "Don't overdo it there. It's okay to start slow. You don't have to do anything too fancy. Just up and down is fine."

Elsa obliged, easing her way through Anna's folds, sending another rush of excitement with each movement. Instead of starting from a slow pace, Elsa chose to alternate between fast and slow. One second she would move up and down, then Elsa would hang on the very edge, allowing Anna to focus again, only further building the anticipation. It was more likely a result of tepidness than any deliberate effort. It seemed Elsa could hit all of Anna's high notes without even trying. Perhaps this really _was_ meant to be.

If the soft moans Elsa was trying to make were any indication, the other Anna was starting to pick up the pace on her end as well. This time, it didn't affect Elsa's motions nearly as much. Retaining her composure under duress was probably one more thing Elsa would have had to learn to escape further misery. Why did these thoughts persist, especially now? Perhaps she still worried she chose to be _too_ punitive. No matter. This was merely the build up.

"You- you're doing well." Anna moved her fingers tenderly around her delicate folds, revealing the barely concealed sweet spot beneath. "Focus here. Not too fast this time, but don't stop moving." Once again, Elsa obeyed to the letter, or at least to the best of her current ability. Anna could feel the body beneath her beginning to twitch. Straining her neck to look around and confirm what she already knew: her copy was working full tilt, edging her tongue in ever closer to that same point. She also appeared to have extended her arms out, caressing Elsa's soft breasts. The original Anna decided to make use of her own nimble hands as well, though to help further her own stimulation. The stimulation she was receiving now likely wouldn't be enough to push her over the top. Elsa didn't need to know that right now.

"More, more, more!" Anna exclaimed. Too much noise might draw attention from the people outside the safety of her closed doors, but restraint was rather difficult to come up with. Elsa was working her hardest to provide all that pleasure. All for _Anna's_ benefit. Even though she was being denied that same ecstasy.

With her hands positioned gently around her left breast and Elsa's diligent yet gentle tongue, Anna closed her eyes and started to let the elation take her. Focus on nothing besides the experience that Elsa was giving her, along with the small amount of assistance she was giving to herself. Anna's hands started to grip her own skin ever tighter, as her pleasure escalated ever further. "Yes. Yes!" she cried out. Elsa seemed to take that as a cue to apply even more pressure. This actually would likely push Anna to her climax more quickly than she might have liked. Not a _completely_ bad thing, this time. There was more than just herself to consider, after all. With quick, heavy breaths and a thundering heart, Anna felt a surge into the climax.

This one in particular felt oddly special to Anna. Not because how it felt to her. There was only so much someone could do for Anna with her tongue, and there was something about using her own hands that just wasn't quite the same as the feel of someone else's soft hands. Of course, none of that was actually Elsa's fault. On the contrary, that was why this felt even more special. Severe limitations and a complete lack of experience had only driven Elsa to work harder in obeying Anna's instructions while working in her own unique way. Despite worrying several times that it was only the disadvantages forced on Elsa that were making her work so hard, Anna felt _none_ of that. While she would _never_ admit to this, Anna had been through these acts more than a few times. She could tell when a woman was being opportunistic, or felt as though she couldn't refuse. There was simply too much earnest, persistent effort from Elsa for that to be the case.

So, as Anna's fluids ran free right onto Elsa's hard-working tongue, there was yet another pang of regret that cut into the warm satisfaction. By the looks of things, the clone was already winding down. There was only so much that could be done with the _block_ in place. With that in mind, there wasn't any time for Anna to hang on to the moment. She looked down to Elsa with a soft smile. Some of her _drippings_ appeared to have spread around her mouth, dripping down onto the fabric of the bed. Anna leaned in closer. "Well, since you're _so good_ with your tongue, why don't you clean yourself off for me?" Anna asked. "As best you can, that is."

"Yes, master." Elsa reached out as far as she could, though it only succeeded in making her face slightly less wet and messy. It did however, amongst other things, occupy Elsa for more than long enough for Anna to switch places with her other self. After wiping off her own excesses first. Having cold fluids running down her legs would just be distracting.

The other Anna wasted no time, winding around and taking her place atop Elsa's fair face. Though, she had oriented herself facing the opposite direction, placing her tender hips more completely over Elsa's face, and granting her a better view of the rest of her body. "I hope you've learned well, I've been waiting a while for this," the Anna clone said, bearing just the hint of a frown. Putting Elsa under more than one kind of pressure. Still, Elsa had proven herself to be up to the task so far. She didn't know this yet, but things were about to get even better.

Anna climbed back onto the bed from the far end, taking another slow, measured crawl. This time, it was a more direct route into Elsa's moist labias. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna could see Elsa already plying her newly acquired skills on her copy, this time with inversion as a minor challenge. The other Anna had not relayed any further instructions thus far, leaving Elsa to work with what she knew.

This left Anna with the task at hand, and most likely her own tongue. Thanks to the potion, Elsa had been left primed to reach the point of climax, yet held back from actually reaching it. This left Elsa very much moist, but far from dripping. Anna smiled just a bit. Her slave didn't know it just yet, but things would go a bit differently this time. Elsa's quiet, determined efforts would pay off for the both of them. Then, maybe the vague feeling of guilt in the back of Anna's mind would finally fade.

No reason for Anna to do anything too different to what she'd already done. There wasn't much she could do that worked without the assistance of a few _pieces_ Anna had stashed away. Plenty of time for those later. Not to mention the big surprise that was already in store for Elsa. No, nothing new needed now.

 _Or was there_? Anna couldn't deny to herself that Elsa's way of starting intrigued her. As far as she could remember, it was always about the tongue action. Her role in these _activities_ meant that no one was ever in a position to contradict her, so there wasn't any chance to learn anything new. What Elsa did with her lips had excited and pleased Anna to say the very least. The perfect kind of build up. How would Elsa like it?

With that in mind, Anna softly pressed her lips in the middle of Elsa's lower lips, which seemed to get a muffled moan of approval from Elsa. Instead of pulling back, Anna went further in, applying more pressure little by little. She gave the spot a small wiggle with her tongue,

"Aah!" It seemed that also gained Elsa's approval. It was difficult to articulate her exact feelings when she was busy working on the other Anna, but it was a clear sign that more of that would be _received_ just as well. So of course, Anna took her lips all over Elsa, pressing down before finishing with a flourish of her tongue. Each provoking a slightly more intense reaction.

Anna could never see herself not having the upper hand here in her chambers. The fact she now owned a slave who was bare, bound and trying her best to pleasure a magical clone of herself was a testament to that. Curiously though, the act of _giving_ pleasure, even from a position of total power was something that was immensely satisfying in its own right. Perhaps that came from the way she was brought up. Anyone could wield power. Only the strong and kind could temper that power with restraint.

Time for Anna to return to what she knew best. Gliding her tongue softly through Elsa's folds, she was starting to evoke even less coherent responses from her slave. To Elsa's credit, Anna's copy had not complained about the quality of her work, being taken in by the experience given. Hardly a complex skill to learn, but Elsa was making impressive progress nonetheless. Even as Anna kicked up the tempo of her motions, Elsa retained her composure well enough to continue the task she was given.

Naturally, it wasn't long before this tempted Anna to push it to its very limit. Much like the night before, she moved in to begin another combined maneuver. Now that Elsa's sweet spot had come into full view, Anna focused her tongue on that again, while a free hand went to delve into Elsa's warm, soft depths. Anna felt even more confident than the night before, adding a second finger into the _mix_. Or more accurately, slipping her two smallest fingers into the fray. This act alone almost sent Elsa into a frenzy, though she was clearly trying to contain it. Her legs rocked back and forth within their bindings, and her back contorted, forcing both Annas to re-adjust their position.

"I think this is it," Anna managed before her mouth retook its original position. She could just about make out her clone giving a nod, reaching out with her left hand and massaging Elsa's breast, while her right hand caressed her own bosom. Before Anna could even think about it, her own left hand was reaching out to do the same to Elsa's free breast. It turned out that there _were_ some things they can share. Not to mention it was a _second_ escalation on the night before, and one that would push Anna's dexterity to her limit.

Anna had to keep her movements more simple now, having to juggle so many of Elsa's sweet spots. She was normally a woman of quality over quantity. From the excessive twitching and the intense moans she was getting with each small movement now, the greatest degree of finesse was no longer necessary. Just a sufficient level of care to avoid discomfort. One set of fingers applied gentle pressure on the surface, while another delved back and forth into Elsa's carnal depths. All while Anna's tongue lapped over Elsa's sweet spot. Pushing Elsa far past what the other Anna currently riding atop Elsa's mouth could do.

 _Keep going. Keep going. Just a little more-_ there. A rush of liquid ecstasy flowed from Elsa. Just like the night before, Anna saw it through to the very end, knowing that she would take the brunt of it. There was something oddly _refreshing_ about it all: abandoning her prim and proper self and enjoying the moment. Not worrying about the possible consequences of every little thing. It had been a while since she had someone to _cut loose_ with. Even longer since there was anyone so _willing_.

Speaking of which, Elsa was still giving the other Anna everything she had, even as her body peaked. Her tongue picked up speed as she rolled back and forth, yet managed to maintain a good rhythm. When the clone started to squeak, Elsa moved in, pushing her tongue over the sweet spot, as the clone moved her own hands ever faster. It was an immodest thirty seconds before the other Anna exploded in a burst of sweat and orgasmic juices. After a few satisfied pants, the other Anna finally dismounted Elsa's even messier face.

"Master- _master_ ," Elsa gasped. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I swear, I didn't know I was going to-"

Anna simply laughed gently, withdrawing her head from Elsa's crotch and up to Elsa's face. The other Anna was still wiping herself down. "What makes you think that didn't go _exactly_ as I planned?"

"The potion. You said I wasn't supposed to- but I did anyway. I couldn't even take your punishment correctly." Elsa looked away. Was there _anything_ she wouldn't be able to muster shame from? It was adorable, in a strange way.

Anna nodded. "I told you that it would be effective until you took the antidote, remember? Everything happened _exactly_ as I wanted it to."

Elsa blinked slowly, as Anna tried to conceal a grin. How long until she got it. "You never gave me any antidote, though. The only thing I had was- _you_. Oh, so _that_ was why. Was that really all you wanted?"

Anna moved her arms around Elsa's chest. "Elsa, I'm not going to punish you just for the sake of punishing you. Have you forgotten, you're here because you _want_ to be. And I want everything you do to be because you _want_ it. Not because you're afraid of some ' _or else_ '. I'm not going to forget that you can walk away at any time, and neither should you."

"I think I understand. Forgive me, this is all so much to take in." Elsa couldn't quite free herself from her shame just yet, it seemed.

"It's alright. Besides, you did plenty of _taking in_ today already. Why stop now, though? We've already finished the _punishing_ , so now we can resume the lessons." Anna turned up to face her clone. "Hey, how about we- damnit. You're fading!"

The other Anna looked at her own hand, which was starting to turn transparent. Anna checked her own hand. Same thing. "The potion, Drink the second potion!" the clone ordered.

Anna knew now wasn't the time to be arguing. She climbed off the bed and made towards her desk, where the double vial stood. She drank the first draft, it had to be her to imbibe the second. It took but a few seconds. At first, it appeared to make things worse. The other Anna was completely transparent; ghostly even. Slowly, she began to glide towards the original Anna, before merging inside it.

What happened next was- _bizarre_. Not painful, or even particularly uncomfortable, just strange. As they merged, two sets of memories tried to fit into the same short stretch of time. The brain wasn't made to handle this kind of experience. So, something had to give. As Anna hoped, the more vibrant, _intense_ memories ultimately won out, leaving Anna with a satisfying, if slightly muddled memories of Elsa working hard to give her as much pleasure as possible. Anna hoped the potion would last just a little bit longer, but perhaps _those_ kinds of activities were more draining than she anticipated. Next time, she wouldn't waste any time arguing with herself.

"Master, what happened. Are you alright" Right. Elsa was still securely bound, laying on the bed. She probably couldn't even see what happened.

Anna walked over, giving Elsa a reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about. The potion I took was starting to wear off, so I had to end it. Just one of me from now on."

"Yes, master." Elsa looked around her. "What is the next lesson, then?"

" _Next_ lesson? We haven't finished the last one, remember? I still want you to _trust_ me." Anna went to the end of the bed, and reached into the stack of pillows. It took a bit of digging, but she managed to produce a polished, plain wooden box. She set it down next to Elsa, clicking the latches and opening it up out of Elsa's view.

Anna gave a wicked smile. They weren't done quite yet. Besides, this _lesson_ would be a perfect opportunity to work on Elsa's stamina. Having her collapse after a couple of orgasms simply wouldn't do.


	7. Chapter 7: Warm Front

Elsa Floé vividly remembered facing a life of having absolutely nothing, and trying to experience as little as possible. So it was not a stretch to call her current experience a sensory overload.

Hot and cold warred as heat surged from within, while cool air caressed her sweat-glazed skin. The epicentre of the moistness between her legs gave her lingering pleasure, yet also an itch for further stimulation. Any discomfort from the unorthodox position her legs were placed in either faded over time or was overridden by other, stronger sensations. Her eyes and ears vaguely picked up her master preparing something _else_ nearby, though it was largely a haze. Most of all though, over the preceding minutes, her mouth and nose were completely filled with _Anna_. Twice over, her master's soft, silky quarters had completely dominated her face, particularly her tongue. Just once proved enough to feel intoxicating. So when the second Anna placed herself _completely_ over Elsa, it seemed inevitable that her body would succumb to the overwhelming pleasure, poison or not.

Whatever Anna was readying, she clearly wasn't done.

It was a rather thin wooden box she had unveiled, and the lid open in Elsa's direction, obscuring the contents. What else could Anna possibly have stashed away? _More_ potions. Or, even _poisons_? Anna had promised that the punishment was over, but with the smile crossing her lips, Elsa couldn't rule out the possibility.

"Well, well, well. _So much_ to work with here." Anna appeared to run her fingers across the contents of the case. What was she building up to? "I think we've had quite enough magic, though. Why not stick to something more simple? Something more- _familiar_?"

After all that build up, Anna unveiled another ball gag. No, the _same_ ball gag. Elsa was certain from that close, right down to the faint teeth marks she had no doubt left the last time. Elsa closed her eyes, and held her mouth wide open.

Nothing seemed to happen. "Not so fast, my pet." Elsa opened her eyes, to Anna also directly above her, fidgeting with the straps. "You remember what we did the last time, no? Let's do that again. No more games this time, though."

Elsa titled her head slightly. "You just want me to just say yes or no?"

"Not quite." Anna stopped fidgeting and pulled the straps taut. "If it's a yes, you have to tell me you _want it_ in you. Tell my _why_ you want this between your tender lips until we're done. If not, then I also want a reason."

 _What_? What kind of mind game was Anna playing here? " _Master_? What- what happens if I say no?"

"What happens?" Anna chuckled just a bit. "That's the best part. You want to know what difference it will make? _None_. If you want to be gagged or not, that's up to you. I won't change my plans at all, though I can't tell you what those are just yet. You'll have to _trust me_."

"I- do _you_ want me to wear this, master?" While that was a genuine question, Elsa wanted to stall for a bit of time. It was such a _bizarre_ proposition. Not to mention how _different_ it was to before. The last time, there was still a small modicum of mobility available to Elsa. Anna certainly wouldn't have _liked_ it if Elsa drove her legs into Anna's chest, but she almost certainly would have stopped _whatever_ she was doing. Currently, her limb movement was completely restricted; even her legs could do little more than rotate from the hip.

Anna looked away for a moment. Then, she nodded. "I _did_ offer a second orgasm the last time, didn't I? Like I said, no difference this time." Suddenly, Anna leaned in close, as if to steal another kiss. "I just really like you look with it on. _And those sounds you make_." For Elsa, the first part was a surprise. The second, a _problem_.

Anna's eyes were a _long_ way away from Elsa's face the last time she was muted. Perhaps she would have a better view during _whatever_ she planned. There was no way that Anna couldn't have _heard_ Elsa at the time, though. The worrying part was the all the sounds would essentially be the same. They could be taken as either approval or disapproval. How would express her discomfort? Especially when Elsa had _no idea_ what Anna was planning.

"Yes. I want you to gag me again, master." She accepted it even faster than the last time. There was no doubt; Anna had awoken _base_ desires within Elsa.

Anna wagged her finger. " _Uh-uh-uh!_ You have to tell me _why_ you want it, remember?" Anna started into her eyes, almost bating her breath on Elsa's answer. _Elsa's answer_. Couldn't she figure out what that was? Or was it too difficult to explain?

"I think- I _do_ trust you, master. I want you to enjoy yourself. Enjoy- _me_." That sounded quite a ways better than Elsa feared. As downright _reckless_ as it sounded, Elsa really did trust her master within the short span of a single day. Throughout the rest of her life, Elsa could only ever _hope_ her master or their proxy was feeling merciful at any given moment. Whereas Anna appeared to have trouble _not_ doing so. There were many more harsh _punishments_ Elsa could have suffered. Even the _way_ Anna carried it out was far less cruel that it could so easily have been. Almost everyone else of her standing seemed to find cruelty and callousness came much easier to them.

"That suits me just fine," Anna finally said, sliding the ball gently into Elsa's mouth. Was it wrong that it already felt rather natural inside her? When Elsa _accepted_ it the last time, it was because the offer of pure pleasure was too good to pass up when there was no way to be certain this would last. Elsa was aware that even if she wasn't around for it, a _lot_ happened in that one day. There could be no doubt a lot was _about_ to happen. Only now Elsa wasn't terrified to find out.

Which wasn't going to take long. In the space of a single blink, Anna had returned to behind her mystery box, producing something that utterly surprised Elsa, at yet at the same time she somehow _expected_. A likeness of a man's- _phallus_ , complete with a slight curve to it. It looked like it was made of glass, coloured an icy blue. On the narrow end, there appeared to be a narrow set of leather straps, which looked like they could fasten together. Was someone supposed to _wear_ that? Would Anna slip that onto Elsa, just like the gag so she could enjoy the ride?

Anna lavished the transparent shaft for a couple of seconds, before working the leather and attaching it to- _herself_. With a touch of adjustment, it stood as an extension of Anna. Elsa somehow managed not to make any noise, but she couldn't stop her eyes widening. _Of course_ Anna wanted to use it on her. It didn't really make much sense the other way around, given Elsa's position. The question came down to one thing:

 _Already_?

The sultry expression Anna gave Elsa from the end of the bed was all the answer Elsa needed: Anna really did plan to go _all_ the way. How strange. Until today, this was an inevitability that always filled Elsa with dread, and even a hint of despair. Now, there was an almost giddy excitement about her master _taking_ her in this way.

Anna stopped, her smile fading slightly. "Are you alright with this? With me going- _inside_ you?" Elsa nodded. The simple act of asking made her _ready_. Ready to _receive_ Anna.

For her part, Anna looked almost ready to laugh. "You know, it's been a while since anyone's agreed to this. Everyone's always so afraid to push the boundaries." Anna rolled her eyes, not losing her smile. It wasn't that tough a decision after all Elsa had been given. _Everything_ Anna gave her, she would find a way to repay. Even something as simple as a first time. "I'm so lucky I found someone who's so- _accommodating_. I promise you won't regret this, my pet." Instead of climbing onto the bed this time, Anna leaned forward towards Elsa's lap, as far as her _accessory_ would allow. One soft kiss to Elsa's sweet spot reversed the post-coital cooling, sending her back almost to a fever. The next thing she knew, Elsa felt herself softly being dragged towards the end of the bed. This time, it seemed Anna brought Elsa to her.

Laying there, her hips just a hair off the end of the bed, it felt as though Anna _towered_ over Elsa. Almost certainly no accident. Anna's sly smile returned in full force, with a lick of her upper lips for good measure. Elsa could almost _feel_ her anticipation alone. So as aggravating as it was, Elsa was unsurprised that Anna chose to take her time and savour this.

Edging ever forward, Anna took her left hand to caress Elsa's stomach, while her right hand took a firm grip on her new _extension_. With measured, careful movements, Anna took the tip right into contact with Elsa's lower lips. Like her licks, she glided up and down with a measured, constant pace. Only stopping briefly to apply the slightest of pressure. Still not entering in earnest.

"Mmph!" Elsa managed. After everything already said and done, there was only so much teasing and build up she could take. Anna's _smile_ , amongst other things, was driving her crazy.

"You _want_ it, don't you?" Anna asked, escalating her movements another tiny step. Her smiled waned again. " Hmph, if only I could get you to _beg_ me for it right now." She caressed Elsa's face with the back of her hand, the smile returning. "I guess I can't have everything. _No matter how hard you try to give it to me_. Oh, I know! Why don't you give me one mm for no, two for yes?"

"Mm-mm." Elsa felt a chill. How many questions would this take? How long would Anna continue this torment? Was this the _real_ punishment?

"Good, _good_." The motions came to a slow stop, Anna's focus purely on Elsa's face. "Do you want this? I mean, _really_ want this? Once I've _comfortably_ inside you, I'm going to push this as far I can."

"Mm-mm!" Two quick nods, no hesitations.

Anna leaned forward, locking her eyes with Elsa's. "And I know I just _can't resist_ doing anything else I want to with my hands. Is that okay as well?"

This time, a brief silence. "Mm. Mm." Why did Anna always have to hold her cards to her bare chest? It was hard not to be worried when Elsa was still so new to all of this.

With a second drop, Anna's soft bosom pressed gently against Elsa's. Yet more frustrating excitement welled up in Elsa's core. It was actually rather merciful that Anna wasn't pressing her full weight down on her. Though _not_ because of the weight. " _Would you do anything for me_?" Anna whispered just short of Elsa's ear. How was she supposed to answer that? Neither of her two options really worked with how vague that was, and asking for clarification wasn't an option. " _Would you do anything to make me happy? Would you fulfill me a thousand times? Or a thousand copies of me a thousand times?_ "

" _Mm-mm!"_ Deep down, Elsa was angry with herself that shouldn't couldn't answer the original question. The only problem was there were things she really _couldn't_ do. Things she would do anything not to live through again. There could be no doubt, though. For the woman who bathed her and light, warmth, and kindness? Elsa would work until her bones and tongue turned to dust. Both in and out of the grand bed. Not just as slave to master, but as a diligent, capable servant to her lady.

" _Thank you_ ," Anna trailed off, before raising herself upright again. "I've kept you waiting quite long enough, haven't I? Maybe you'd like to punish _me_." Anna flourished her _suggestive_ comment with a wink, flustering Elsa. That was, until her body told her own no uncertain terms that Anna was starting in earnest.

 _GAH_! That was no longer the surface the tip was touching. The effect spread reverberated through Elsa's nerves like wildfire, pushing the limits of what she could feel once again. Elsa tried to hide the traces of discomfort, lest Anna stop out of concern. She wasn't about to let the one or two sources of discomfort impede the million other impulses driving up her elation. Instead of disengaging, Anna pressed a little more each time, allowing the next million sparks in Elsa to fade. Each time, it was that much harder to ignore the less palatable feelings, but there was no way this could stop. Elsa was taking it. Every slight movement further was a tease and a blast of feeling all in one, but she was _taking_ it. Taking Anna. After a few seconds, it became apparent Anna had reached the terminus. They were closer then they had ever been before.

"How is that? Are you alright?" The sensations caused a rather major lapse in Elsa's concentration. She failed to notice that she lost all eye contact. This was clearly not lost on Anna, whose sensual talk dropped briefly for genuine concern.

"Mm-mm." Elsa breathing was fast and heavy. Her abdomen felt ablaze, yet numb at the same time. To top it all off, she felt certain she was about to drown in her own saliva. Without any immediate danger to her life, there was one thought that drowned out all others: _MORE_.

Without any more wasted words, Anna obliged her. There was a lingering lack of confidence that kept her movements slower and more careful, so Elsa did all she could to encourage her with the few noises she could make instead of words. Their code for 'yes' proved useful, Elsa repeating it as each thrust was just a bit faster, a bit _harder_ than the last. Then, she _moaned_ it. Then, she lost what little coherence she could muster.

She could feel the leather on Anna brush her skin every second. The _whole_ thing ebbed back and forth inside, and Elsa's body quickly gave up any remaining signs of hostility to it. Elsa's vision was a complete blur, and not just because her body shook so vigorously. In her current position, the only thing in her vision was the mound of pillows, so there wasn't much to miss.

"Mm. Mmph!" Elsa finally understood what Anna's second question was about, as a set of fingers found their way around her right breast. The sensation of the gentle kneading was paltry, however, to Anna's _other_ target. Elsa's sweet spot was out to play, and Anna clearly decided her fingers were the perfect masseuse. Elsa's only regret was the overwhelming sensations she experienced weren't doing Anna's precise movements justice.

"Mmm- _mmm-MMPH_!" Presumably Anna knew elated moans when she heard them, as she continued her impressive combination of rhythm and dexterity. Elsa couldn't be certain whether she was glad her intended words never made it through:

Make

Me

 _Yours_!

The next thing Elsa knew, her back was bent backwards, pushing her chest upwards. _When did that happen_? The climax was close, drawing Elsa ever nearer. _Just like Anna_.

"MMMmmmMM-" Elsa's moans fluctuated, one more thing out of her control. Heart and lungs pushed back and forth furiously, bringing her bringing every little sensation to her attention. Her skin sweltering from the heat and every expert touch of Anna. Elsa's teeth dug into the ball,leaving a fresh set of marks and a strange taste. Anna's swift movements were the only constant Elsa recognised, as she reached the peak.

"HmmmMMM!" Elsa's gently sank back onto the sheets, her muscles neither able or willing to hold her aloft any longer. Eyes wide open, for only the epicentre of all the joy in the world. In this moment, anything besides Anna _didn't exist_. The epicentre of Elsa's body could take the pressure no more.

Another burst of liquid lust gushed out, this one forced to around the welcome intruder. So caught up was Elsa, a few things seemed to happen at once. In short, the ball occupying her mouth had quite suddenly been replaced by Anna's moist tongue. A simple kiss obviously weren't enough, and Elsa could muster no will to resist.

Was Elsa asleep? This felt like the first good dream she ever had. No pain. No fear. No sadness. Only pure contentment flowing all through her. That, and her master, closer than ever before. Even after all everything, the warmth coming from all of Anna was phenomenal. Soft skin with a cool glaze of sweat slid across her own, bringing out the last sparks of pleasure within the sea of contentment. While Elsa knew moments like these could never last forever, the woman she could share it with made up for it. As Anna finally broke the lock between them, gentle gasps for air and a pair of joyful tears let Elsa glide down from her bliss.

Anna was at Elsa's side, almost _brandishing_ the now soaked toy she was donning seconds ago. As the passionate heat began to subside, Anna took a long, slow lick of the shaft she had used. " _Delicious_. What do you think, my pet? Would you care for a taste of _yourself_?"

Elsa nodded, not much for words at the time. " _Mast-_ "

"Shh, it's alright." Anna held the still dripping toy just in reach of Elsa. "Try it. Then- well, I think it's your turn to wash me."

One quick, cautious sample proved Anna wasn't lying: Elsa _did_ taste rather good. What's more, Anna didn't seem to mind moving the sodden toy around to let her reach the rest of it.


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Front

As a lady of the realm, Anna was forced to get used to a great many things. Likely the most taxing of these was the way problems that required her attention would often spring up all at once. The harvest season was a rather mixed bag for her house in particular. On the one hand, there was a reprieve from worry about food supplies, at least for the next couple of months. All the increased activity meant there were more taxes to be collected. While she would never admit it, it was also rather nice that most of the commoners would be either knee deep working the land or stockpiling the fruits and vegetables they'd worked on in the previous season.

Despite this, the overall workload and attention required from Anna increased drastically. All of the bushels of food needed to be properly counted and organised. While most of the work could be contracted out, all of it would sooner or later end up on the Arendight desk for final approval. While the food situation would improve for now, someone needed to make sure there was enough to last through the winter. Anna and any smaller nobles would have a buffer from the effects of a shortage, but widespread hunger did not boost the morale and the productivity of the people. It was all connected together, even if it didn't look it.

Day after day, documents piled up requiring approval, and problems crawled out of the woodwork that needed resolving. Who owned what. Trade agreements left to collect dust for months now causing trouble. Supply convoys travelling between the provinces, let alone outside the country. Making sure they had enough room to store all the supplies. All of it required staff to see to it, and by extension, supervision and approval. Six chimes marking a finished day were but a sweet memory.

Between the long hours and complete exhaustion it inflicted upon Anna, there were next to no opportunities for any more "alone time" with Elsa. After the second protracted day handling supply orders, Elsa proposed an entirely different kind of alone time. Much drier and quieter than Anna's preferred kind, but welcome nonetheless.

So it was as soon as there was no other cleaning required that they would sit, just around the corner from each other as Anna reviewed the day's workload. Most of the papers looked the same. Read the same. _Ended_ the same way. There _had_ to be and end to this, just like there was the last time. It just wasn't in sight as of yet.

As the minutes turned to hours, and then days, something crept out of the back of Anna's mind. It was a quiet thing at first. Something difficult to put into words, and easy to push aside. Though as soon as her work became bone dry, and her mind wanted something, _anything_ else to think about, that was when it became impossible to deny.

Elsa was starting to change. In many small, subtle, yet undeniable ways. If they had perhaps spoken more over the past few days, Anna might have noticed sooner. Social cues were important enough that she had some instruction on reading them. It was in the long stretches of time she caught herself looking at Elsa in the middle of her work that she noticed. Perhaps Elsa herself hadn't. She could only assume it was difficult to notice unless you were looking from the outside.

Put simply, the fear and caution in Elsa's movements was starting to fade, and much more quickly than Anna might have expected. She picked up on the kind of work each document needed in less than a day, even though they were supposedly only to be trusted to the lord or lady of the land. At first, Elsa still seemed compelled to double, then triple-check every last letter she had written, as though a single speck out of place would have drastic consequences. Though her progress was impressive, a lifetime of servitude in austerity did not vanish in a couple of weeks.

As the second week of work came to a close, Anna couldn't help but suspect it was starting to fade, though. At least as far as the work was concerned. Elsa now breezed through each paper with just a single check, leaving it aside without stopping. While she didn't say anything, Anna was certain she was starting to be outpaced. The quicker this was all taken care of, the better; it did however call into question the idea this was something you needed to be born into and trained your entire life. Not to mention the odious propaganda that slaves were sub-human and deserved any foul treatment they received.

"M-master? Is there are problems, still?" Elsa asked quietly. _Blast_. Anna hadn't managed to catch herself staring this time.

"Well, you're still not supposed to call me _master_ in here." Sure, just Elsa being noticed doing this work would be enough to cause problems. Still, they couldn't be too careful. It was strange Elsa still made that error. Did she _like_ that term? It was difficult to tell if Anna liked that possibility or not. "Your work is fine otherwise. I'll have to review it just in case, but I don't expect any problems."

"Yes, well- _thank you_. I-" Anna breathed a sigh. Any confidence Elsa might have built up still appeared to evaporate the moment it came to social interactions. Regardless of her feelings on the matter, that was something which required seeing to, even though Elsa could easily slip up and revealing something about their _arrangement_. Or perhaps, because of it. There were plenty of people out there who would use any information they could get against her. Against _both_ of them. "I opened one of the boxes in your room. I- I _swear_ I didn't mean to, I just saw these bottles so I put it back."

Anna cringed. _Like that_. "What happened? Nothing fell out, did it? How much did you see? This is important, Elsa."

"I swear, I saw nothing. Just the outlines for some glass bottles. _I didn't mean to open it, I- I'm sorry_!" Elsa recoiled, as if to try and escape Anna's reach.

Anna simply placed a hand on top of Elsa's, managing to rein herself in. "It's alright. As long as they're still safe." Elsa still looked tense, as though something terrible was sure to happen. Had Anna gone too far? _No_ , if some of the things she possessed came to light, far worse things could happen to them. Still, she couldn't help but detect a slight tremor in Elsa's hands remained. "We've been working a while. Why don't we stop to eat? I'm sure I can get you some more fresh fruit." One of the few blessings of this time of year was all of the fine harvest that people were all too eager to offer, hoping to gain her favor. The bushels of offered food were far more than even Anna could hope to eat.

"-Yes, my lady." Without another word, Elsa got up and left Anna alone. Short of perhaps causing further damage, it seemed she couldn't get out of Anna's sight quickly enough. Anna leaned her head forward into an open palm, sighing.

The cold grip of fear that dug into Elsa still ran deep, even with all the kindness Anna could give her. The possible reasons for this were several, and the only clear solution was to be patient. If only Anna hadn't burned so much of that up on these blasted papers. Not to mention there was no way to be certain Elsa would fully heal over time. It wasn't as though there was anyone she could safely ask for advice on the issue.

She could only believe in Elsa, and hope.

What seemed like an eternal mountain of work finally started to ease up, and the next week managed to pass by without incident. Though that proved less a blessing than Anna might have liked. She found herself looking somewhat less than before, yet now it was more a matter of concern than simple distraction. Wanting to help Elsa, but afraid to lose what she had. What _they_ had.

The small emergency regarding Anna's secret stash really turned out to be nothing. Sure, the small box hadn't been locked properly, allowing _anyone_ to search its contents. That didn't actually mean anything, unless someone managed to break into her room and find it. In the end, she might not have been any the wiser had Elsa not mentioned it at all. So how was it that Anna managed to frighten Elsa as much as she was that moment? She had to know, but there were perhaps things in Elsa's past that would be painful just to hear about. No way would Anna force her to relive any of it.

One question that never left the back of Anna's mind was whether they could simply go back to the way things were, before all of this. _Something_ about it just didn't quite sit right with her. There was simply too much still occupying her mind to figure out quite what. Fortunately, there was something else more exciting that had a chance to take up her time.

The Grand Harvest Ball was a proud Arendight tradition, for all of one year. Technically, it was an offshoot of a gathering held at this time of year, but Anna needed something, _anything_ more exciting to bring some energy back into her life. That might have meant jumping head first into even more work, but this was the kind of thing she lived for. The preparations were already underway by the time there was a big enough gap in her current workload, but Anna was eager to take charge. Besides, there were all manner of things that required her personal approval, regardless of how much sense it made.

First order of business: deal with the expenses. Perhaps the least entertaining part, but she was on a roll with boring already. Once all the difficult, arcane processes of figuring out how much to spend was done, she could find some exciting ways to spend it. The good news was there was already some progress on this front by the time she joined the fray. The bad news was this meant _more_ paperwork.

All the basics seemed to be here. The costs for entertainment, particularly a band, were covered in full. They would need quite a bit of help to dust off all the plates and tables they almost never used. Naturally, someone would also need to handle all the invitations to go out, but these seemed to be in order. Most importantly by far though, was all the food. Along with a modest supply of wine, of course. This all started when Anna insisted they buy the best possible ingredients produced from the four corners of the province. There weren't too many times that she could go out to see what the land could offer, so why not bring it to her?

Upon checking the appropriate papers, something critical appeared to be missing: where were the prices? Working it all out was difficult enough when all the numbers _were_ there. When summoned over the missing information, Kai didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"I was told the farmers didn't wish to charge us when they learned they were for you personally." He gave a smile and a nod, as though this should have been obvious.

Anna shook her head. "That can't be right. I never asked for contributions. I didn't even say to negotiate on the price. Don't tell me our people did it anyway."

"No, my lady. It appears that our staff from the year previous had received all kinds of stories about how honored the farmers were to receive recognition from your household, or how much the last year's order helped them out. So it would seem that many of them wished to convey their gratitude."

"I see." Anna considered. This would make her life a lot easier, but- "It doesn't _feel_ right. They all worked so hard to grow their crops and rear the animals. Can I really take all of that for nothing?"

Kai nodded. "It's a _gift_ , my lady. They wouldn't have offered this if they could not afford it. You'll find that simple folk are not as different from nobles than you might think. Even they have pride."

"I didn't mean-" Anna was trained to hold her own against the sharpest of the noble tongue, so of course it was always the humblest of people who gave her pause.

"Do not think too much of it. Your people do not require coddling, despite how it may seem sometimes. And I'm sure many of them are honored that something they made is good enough for you. That is payment enough for them." He pointed towards the names written on the documents. "I'm certain you can thank them in person later on."

Anna closed her eyes and considered. The Arendights always took pride in the good faith with which they treated their people. Money was no exception to that. It felt _wrong_ just to take something her people made. Yet, to not do so was tantamount to taking their ability to _choose_. To express themselves. What harm could accepting a simple gift do, anyway? She could always provide aid later if things came to that.

The following weeks were no less industrious than the previous, only they had a wonderful sense of energy and anticipation to them this time around. As the big night approached, tables were moved and laid out, all of the food was gathered and stored away to keep it fresh for the big day. There were even a couple of extra frills that Anna managed to add in, given how far under budget they were. For noble both high and low, this was to be a night to remember.

Yet again, the young woman in her charge always managed to hold fast in the back of her mind. Elsa worked as effectively as anyone else, perhaps moreso. The only problem was this cold edge to each of her actions. Anna had seen smiles without any real effort; any _warmth_ behind them. Yet, they never irked her the way it did now. Elsa was trying to create just a bit of distance between them. Was she afraid of making another mistake? Anna had been far too busy to explain how the fault was really her own.

By the eve of the big day, Anna had finally decided against doing so. It just seemed too little, too late. She could only move forward. If only it was easy to see the right path out of the several which lay ahead. All that was certain was that they couldn't continue the way they were going. Time to start whittling the paths down.

"Excellent work, Elsa. I trust that nothing was too difficult for you?" Not the first time she asked, but she was working at something different almost every day.

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing too troublesome. You need not worry, my lady." She gave the same, stony response every time. Anna would have to start _forcing_ the issue. Gently at first, of course.

"You know, you're free to tell me if you think I'm being unfair. I won't stop you from walking away from all of this, either. I don't want to make you unhappy." Was that going too far? Anna hoped not.

Another shake. "That won't be necessary."

"It's not about _necessary_. I'm asking what _you_ want." Anna held her breath. Even in front of Elsa, she could not simply fly off the handle. There was something Elsa was hiding, only Anna didn't quite have the heart to force it out.

"I'm satisfied as long as you are." A small part of Anna actually wanted to laugh. An answer worthy of a politician. Something that conveyed information to cause as little anger as possible. Just like that, Anna felt they were somehow closer, despite her making _no_ progress on her original goal. Patience never came easily to Anna, but for now that was the only path.

"Very well. In that case, I would like it if you were to assist in the festivities tomorrow." She offered a smile. "But I'm sure I can find some time that you can use to rest and enjoy the night." A simple compromise. Perhaps with some time to relax, Elsa could finally open up.

"Of course. Thank you." After a moment of silence, Elsa finally bowed out. It was up to Anna to make this a night to remember.

Day turned to dusk, and things appeared to be going well. The gardens of the estate were lit up and brimming with all manner of vibrant colours from a vast array of lanterns. Even more impressive was the arrangement of food carefully prepared and laid out on tables lining where the stone steps of the gardens ended and the verdant grass began. Fruit, vegetables, and the finest selections of fresh meat were included, along with barrels of fine wines and ales. There was no shortage of delicacies, yet Anna remained confident that there would be very little of it left by the end of the festivities.

The guests slowly filtered in, enjoying the ambience created by the gentle music coming from the band, and sampling the selection of food prepared. Allowing everyone to come together and enjoy the fruits of her work was one of the simple pleasures that Anna lived for, interestingly enough. Not dancing the night away or being the greatest host in the land.. People were talking, drinking, laughing. Catching up after their own busy weeks behind them and discussing current events, no doubt.

Keeping everything in perfect order was taking priority over mingling and enjoying the band playing for the moment; simply a part of her labour of love. That, and a perfect excuse to get a word in with Elsa as she busied herself with keeping the tables stocked and glasses filled. Along with the occasional 'test' of the food as it was being served. Not the drinks though, for obvious reasons.

Elsa was in higher spirits than normal as of these past few days, and the best was yet to come. Still a shame that she could only taste the good life and not bathe herself in it the way Anna could. It would be too troublesome to spin a whole new web of lies on top of the one going on already. Why did this have to be so _difficult_?

The sun finally vanished beneath the horizon, and the light from the lanterns adorning trees and bushes started to dominate the estate. The music continued in earnest, with partygoers young and old stepping to take turns in lock step. Anna finally decided to trust in her loyal workers to hold things down without her, and took a series of steps and twirls of her own. For a fleeting moment, there were no troubles in the world and she was free.

"Lady Arendight."

Anna heard a male voice call out behind her. An all too _familiar_ voice.

"Representative Westergard, so good of you to come." Anna slowed her twirls and gave a short nod, which was about all that was required. It was a title that just _screamed_ 'I'm not important enough to make any actual decisions or be taken seriously'. He was far too many notches down the line of succession for that. As with the rest of the family, his attempts to get into the _good graces_ of the Arendight family all fell flat. "I trust you enjoyed the food?"

"Unfortunately, no. I only eat the food that's grown for us personally. I'm sure you understand." Anna _really_ wanted to groan right now. He honestly believed even food should be judged entirely on its birthright. That was about all you really needed to know about him. And the rest of the family, for that matter. "And I must object to the _help_ that you decided to take on."

Something in Anna lurched. Could he really mean-? "I'm not sure I understand. Has someone been rude to you? I'll see to it personally, I promise."

His scowled seemed to deepen. "Perhaps I could overlook something as simple as that; I understand that good help can be hard to find. But to even _entertain_ the idea of keeping an Arcturian in our presence? Do you not remember how many good men died to keep them from destroying all of us?"

So this was about Elsa. The pale blonde hair gave her away. More importantly, this _man_ almost certainly wasn't Elsa's participation lying down. "That was before my time, I'm afraid." How could anyone simply lump a group of people together like that? As _sub-human_? "I'd rather not judge, myself."

"Hmm? Your family has always been outspoken on a number of different issues. I would be careful, if I were you. One day, the Wall will finally come down, and you may end up on the wrong side." _Again_ with the riddles. Anna suspected if he spoke clearly, the temptation to punch him in the face would be too great.

 _Elsa_! "Excuse me, there are some events I need to see to. Please, enjoy yourself." Anna was quickly off, spurred by a mix of dread and seething anger. If that man had done anything to Elsa- where was she? Anna forced herself to ignore the calls for conversation from other guests in her search. Nothing. No sign of her in the gardens, nor anywhere leading to the kitchen.

It is only when she looks up towards the manor that Anna notices. A small, but unmistakable light coming from Elsa's room. So-

 **BOOM!**

The sound and the bright flash almost made Anna's heart jump out of her chest. She realised these were the fireworks. _Her_ fireworks. The finishing touch for this night of celebration. She hears the _oohs_ and _aahs_ and the gathered people below her, as a spectrum of brilliant flashes light up the night sky. Yet she can't help but feel a bit of inner emptiness. Elsa wasn't here to enjoy this, but at least she was safe in her room.

After one of the longest hours of Anna's life, things finally felt completely quiet in the gardens. She couldn't simply retire for the night though. Not until she was sure. With mechanical precision, she was in front of Elsa's door in a matter of minutes. Her clenched hand freezes for a moment. The certainty that this was going to be unpleasant looms over her. It was a good minute before she could take it no longer.

 _Knock_ , _knock_ , _knock knock_ , _knock_.

Anna returned to her room, and waited. How could she have been so foolish? It was easy to forget in her little province that people like that existed. To think that everyone was pleasant. Reasonable. _Fair_. Now Elsa had likely paid the price for that mistake. That was perhaps the hardest part. Somehow, harder than a bad decision that affected the thousands of people who lived under her, trusted in her ladyship.

How long was it until Elsa finally managed to arrive, Anna didn't really care. She only wanted to get a good look at Elsa; and at first, things didn't seem so bad. There were no signs of bruises or any other injury. Her clothes looked about the same as earlier in the night. But upon closer inspection, Anna sees a _heaviness_ to Elsa's eyes that most certainly wasn't there before. Finally, as they moved face to face, Anna could make out dried tears running down Elsa's face. _Damn it all_.

"Elsa- what happened?" Anna finally gasped.

There was a palpable silence. Elsa looked downwards, well away from Anna's eyes. "This- this man. He said _horrible_ things to me."

" _Shhh_ , it's okay." Without a second to waste, Anna wrapped her arms around her.

"He- he said I was a monster. That we were _all_ monsters. That one day we'd all be hunted down in the name of _justice_. Why? What did I do?"

How difficult it was for Anna not to squeeze Elsa in this moment, and never let go. There was little doubt that what was actually said was far more colourful and vulgar. Worse still, there was very little she could actually _do_ if there wasn't any proof of such things. They would just have to _take_ it. That was the worst thing of all. "It's alright. You don't have to say any more."

"I- I failed you, though," Elsa sniffed, laying her head on Anna's shoulder

Despite everything, Anna couldn't help but smile just the slightest bit. Dutiful and caring to a fault. What had Anna done to deserve her, anyway. "I wouldn't have made you stay after that, anyway. I promise you."

"No, you don't understand." She finally seemed to be upright. There was a soberness to her voice now. "When I opened your box. The one containing all the potions? Well, I- I _wanted_ to open that. Even though I knew I shouldn't. I should- I should have told you, I know. _I'm sorry_."

Anna briefly stared into the opposite wall. "So, is this why you've been so- _distant_ recently?"

She felt a meek nod from Elsa. "I couldn't admit it. That I'd betrayed your trust. I had to stay away from you, before I _cracked_. I just made things worse, didn't I?"

" _Elsa_ , I-" Anna stopped. In that one moment, a strange series of realisations slowly dawned on her. All focusing on one, key point:

Elsa was _changing_. It didn't seem as though there was any ill intent behind her actions, yet she went behind Anna's back all the same. She was clearly starting to _want_ things for herself, even if that went against Anna. Even though there was just a bit of a sting from that, she just couldn't bring herself to be angry.

She remembered all the times years ago. The times her father told her of the evils of slavery. Why their lineage had proudly stood against such a thing as far back as they could remember: the right to pursue one's own life, one's own _worth_ was something no one should be able to take away. If you didn't let one person have that, then you may as well not let anyone have it.

Even though Anna _tried_ to offer Elsa those the day they met, Elsa refused to take them. A lifetime of servitude and oppression must have _crushed_ those desires out of her. Now Elsa was given a taste of them, she wanted more. Even if she now hated herself for it. Now it was Anna's choice: if she encouraged these changes, these desires, there would be no going back.

"I'm not mad at you, Elsa." It was time. Time to move _forward_. "But no more going behind my back, understood? I've trusted you with the inner workings of my province, among other things. Because I thought you were _worth_ that. In many ways, I still do. If there's something you really want to know, you can ask. If you make a mistake, I'll understand. You're _Elsa_ , not a machine."

Elsa finally seemed to calm down, "I- I understand. M-master, is there something I can ask you now?"

Anna felt more uncomfortable than ever before being called that, but that was something they could work on later. " _Anything_."

"Could I- could _we_ just sleep here together, tonight? I missed that more than anything else."

Anna gave a gentle laugh. "Yes, I missed that as well. And, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Anna felt rather stern. " _Forget_ about everything that horrible man said. You're _better_ than him, and don't let anyone tell you any different."

Elsa gasped. "You- you think so?"

"I _know_ so." To Anna, Elsa was for more _noble_ than any of noble birth. Far higher class than her lot in life.

What's more, she intended to _prove_ it.


	9. Chapter 9: Huntress-Hunted

For many in the Arendight estate, Lady Anna's reclusiveness continuing well past the end of the busy fall harvest was a worrying sign. As a short time of rest before the bite of winter began to grip the land, few wanted to see her remain wound up as the task of managing and conserving supplies set in. The few times she did engage with her trusted help, Anna simply greeted them with a sincere smile and the unspoken assurance that everything was alright; she was simply engaged in a small, personal project.

That project being none other than Elsa. Anna was never one to break a promise, even to herself. After weeks of almost nothing, everything seemed to happen almost at once. Even with her title and the accompanying responsibility, she was still subject to whims. Only Anna possessed the resources to see this through. Elsa would go from slave to a refined, distinguished lady, just like Anna herself. Or at least, as close as possible. Among citizens both high and low, the simple act of freeing even a single slave was not an act to be taken lightly. To become anything above a 'former slave' was unthinkable.

Hence, the continued secrecy between Anna and Elsa. Really, there was no real action anyone could take against them for this alone, but Anna would lose face for years to come. When your views are outspoken you need all the political capital you can muster, and having a serious shame weighing you down at every discussion was essential to avoid. In some ways, this was more than a simple whim; this was a matter of principle. The principles Anna inherited, only to come so dangerously close to abandoning. Her mistake would serve as an important lesson in the way putting someone in chains and calling them less than human sapped them of their humanity.

All the years of mistreatment still served as the biggest hurdle to Elsa's rehabilitation. Her intellect could hardly be understated, and the skills learned through varied forms of servitude made her a quick learner.

 _Something you need in a world that expects perfection every time and never rewards it_ , Anna bitterly mused. Nonetheless, Elsa was, in a word, _capable_. Time, along with gentle encouragement would win out eventually. Anna was certain.

"Good, Elsa. Very good." With a gentle clink, Elsa set down her silverware. After a few tries, she successfully overcame even her muscle memory that seemed to urge her to clear off the table. There was nothing to fear this time. "How was your food?"

Elsa faced her, producing her best stoic face. " _Satisfactory_. Perhaps too much seasoning." Not bad at all. Criticism for the sake of criticism was something Anna herself took longer to pick up.

 _Still_ \- "You could have brought this up sooner. You shouldn't have to accept this." Now, the moment of truth. If Elsa could pass this, she would effectively shatter another 'truth' of a life bound in chains: having to accept anything you were given.

Elsa stalled for a moment. Good thing this was a trial run. "And embarrass you in front of everyone else? That hardly seems worth it. I hope you will remember this in the future."

Anna almost wanted to laugh. _False magnanimity_. With just a hint of emotional blackmail. Elsa would need to rein herself in just a bit lest she start making real enemies, but she would make a fine noblewoman yet. "A good start, though I don't know if that last part was necessary. I think we can conclude the lesson for the day."

Which Elsa took as permission to loosen her corset, which a deep gasp of relief. _Right_ , that also took some getting used to. Anna could live without them herself. A price every woman needed to pay to stay worthy of the elites, apparently. Not to mention how clear it was this wasn't even the worst kind of pressure Elsa was under.

" _How do you do this_?" Elsa gasped. "Pretending to be a stuffier, meaner person. It feels so- _wrong_."

No disagreement there. "You have to be strong in front of the others. If they have any reason to look down on you or discredit you, they _will_ take it." A shame the line between strong and aggressive so easily became blurred. "You just need to be able to hold your own; no one wants to earn your ire, especially the more powerful you are."

Elsa shook her head, looking downwards. "But you know I'll never _be_ powerful. I'm never going to rise to some prestigious title. I appreciate everything I've learned from you, but I just can't see how I'll ever use this."

Technically, that was all true. Yet in the abstract, it was far from it. There were far more ways to be powerful than to simply hold titles. Simply having the ear of someone with the ability to make important decisions held a lot of weight, with almost none of the liability. Even if Elsa didn't believe it, she had a lot more than Anna's ear. Now it was a question of making her believe that.

"Before we adjourn, there's one more thing I would like to try." The slight fidgeting made it clear Elsa was quite literally _itching_ to change into something more comfortable. "This shouldn't take long, I promise." Anna gazed into her eyes. Elsa was still focused, at least for the moment. "Elsa, I want you to try giving me a command. Instruct me to do something."

" _Excuse me_?" Elsa's shortness of breath made a sudden, unwelcome return. "What- what do you want me to order?"

Anna gave a stern stare. "You have to choose something for yourself. I won't do _anything_ you say, so it is up to you to decide on something reasonable. Take as long as you like to think of something."

There was a minute of silence, perhaps two. Anna leaned back in her chair, only glancing briefly to see how Elsa was doing. Each time, there was the same look of deep concentration. Finally, Elsa decided on her question. Apparently, she also decided to skip announcing it.

"Very well. Lady Anna? Tell me about the war. The one- _against my people_."

How did she even know about that? _Of course_. Anna instructed Elsa to take up some reading to supplement her lessons. She must have conducted a small amount of further study on her own. Of course, anything there would stink of the same anti-Arcturian bias that Elsa suffered from that wretched man.

"Very well, Elsa. I'll explain what I know." In the end, despite not being there for any of it, Anna was the best source to learn about this by far. At least, in Anna's mind. "This started just over twenty-five years ago. It was small things, at first." She stopped; even this was getting ahead of herself. "Well, I guess it started before that. You see, the Arcturians were quite a small nation of people that lived between the mountains north of here. Most people didn't see much of them, but they had one remarkable gift: the could wield real _magic_."

" _Magic_ ," Elsa muttered. "But you've used magic as well. Those potions."

"No, that's different. These people could use magic on their own." She forced her eyes shut for a moment. "No one quite knows how. All they knew was the most people with blonde hair like yours had this _power_ to create ice."

There was a flash of confusion on Elsa's face. That _seemed_ like the simplest way to explain it, but she seemed to stare into her hands, looking completely lost. "I'm sorry. What happened, did they attack?"

Anna shook her head with a deep frown. "No, nothing like that. Like I said, they mostly kept to themselves. As a result, there were always _rumours_ about them. None of them good. Then, our country suffered a particularly brutal winter. It almost brought things to the point of crisis. It wasn't long before people started to blame the Arcturians for it. Some people even went as far as to say it was their fault that winter even happened to begin with."

Elsa looked at the table below. "Is that possible, though? _Could_ they have made the winter?"

" _No_!" Anna almost shouted, before remembering herself. "I'm sorry. It's just- Father always said that magic was a part of nature, our world. If there was no ice and snow to begin with, then it wouldn't be possible to create it. That didn't stop the King of Nilfel, though. The clamour to ensure they didn't all starve come the next winter was too great."

"So- they just _attacked_? Just like that?" Suddenly, Elsa was clutching her arms. _No one_ would ever do that to her, Anna promised herself.

"I'm afraid so. Marched right through the mountains and attacked without warning. It must have been _horrible_. They claimed it was so they could win before the enemy could conjure up another winter. The Arcturians slowed them just long enough for them to fail, and the next winter was like any other. Not that it stopped our armies from attacking the moment they could."

" _That's so horrible_ ," Elsa whispered. Anna almost didn't want to continue. The least she could do was leave out the more gruesome details. "When did the war end?"

Anna paused. "That's the thing. Technically, the war _never_ ended. One day, a wall of icy winds covered up all the entrances to Arcturia. There was no way around, and no matter how many soldiers they sent up, none of them could break through and live. _Believe me, they tried_ ," she muttered with just a hint of venom. "Now, there's only a few scouts at the foot of the mountain, waiting for the stormy wall to finally fade. To finish what they started."

A tense silence hung in the air for a moment. "So, Anna. Why didn't they kill _me_?" Did Elsa _really_ want to know the answer to that?

"There was a decree passed not too long after the war halted. Any Arcturian without any kind of magic would be spared, so long as they were sufficiently- _subjugated_." The last word truly made Anna shudder. In her own way, she too participated in one of Nilfel's ugliest acts. She would atone for it, no matter the cost.

"So, I never truly could leave this place, could I? Someone would have reported me." _Damn_. Anna had pushed that law so far into the corner of her mind she never really considered that.

She needed an answer, and quickly. "Not in this country. Unless we found someone else sympathetic to Arcturians. People are afraid to speak up about that sort of thing. I would do my best to keep you away from anyone who wished to hurt you, I promise."

" _I know_ ," Elsa gasped. "I know. Only- I can't change who I am." She run a hand along her braid of shimmering hair. "As long as people see this, they'll always look down on me. Won't they?"

"Perhaps." Anna was already brewing some ideas on how to deal with that. For the mean time, there was the _other_ main obstacle to her path: Elsa herself. She still needed to realise that she could not only wield real power, but that she _deserved_ to.

This would perhaps require some extreme measures.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Elsa felt as though she was _going_ somewhere. If only she could be certain of where. Everything she discussed with Anna made all but certain that there was absolutely no place for her within the genuine nobility. There were likely more ways in which she could serve Anna in a more executive role, but never as a power in her own right. Elsa had already made her peace with that. Why couldn't Anna?

The lessons in speaking pressed on, each sign that Elsa lacked the confidence required only further spurring Anna to continue. Elsa could learn all the skills in the world, but she couldn't pretend to be something she wasn't. Something she'd been moulded into through years of austere servitude. She direly _wanted_ to be the woman Anna believed she could be. If only such a thing was within her reach.

Another week drifted by, each lesson ending within a similar manner: Anna would try and get Elsa to issue her another order. Test the limits of what Anna would be willing to obey. So far, nothing was flatly refused, though Elsa was certain that fell more to her extreme caution than anything else. It _did_ feel strangely refreshing in a way. While it was horrifying in its own way to learn about the horrible fate of what was once her own people, she did feel much stronger learning the truth. She would likely have to face more contempt from people who didn't even know her in the future. Anna only let her escape the cruelty of the world for a fleeting moment.

Despite this slight bump of confidence, Elsa found herself hesitating as she stopped just outside Anna's bedroom. She hadn't entered since the night of the celebration. Supposedly, everything she would do in there was now beneath her. Until today. She could do this. Anna trusted her enough not to require a knock. With a slow turn, Elsa slipped around the door, closing it tight behind her.

The curtains were drawn shut, closing off the dark evening sky beyond. Yet the room stood awash in bright lights, not from glass lanterns as normal, but bare candles. A sweet fragrance caressed Elsa's nose. A feeling all too familiar filled her mind. Yet with it, came confusion. Did Anna really intend to go back to the way things were, after all this time? All this effort? It made no sense. Unless there was something Anna didn't like about how Elsa was changing. _No, she seemed mostly pleased with the progress so far_ -

"You've arrived." Elsa turned her attention to the bathroom door, only to find out Anna wasn't quite done startling her. Wearing what looked like a vivid black and red corset of her own, only this one seemed to be tailored into a full undergarment. Anna leaned against her desk without a hint of constraint, clearly benefiting from a great deal more experience on wearing such things.

"Master," Elsa addressed her with a nod, her mind awash with the possibilities of what this could mean. This wasn't the place for Anna to abandon her plan, was it? So what did Anna have in mind, a lesson? Or a _test_?

"No, not this time." Anna gave a slight frown, then managed a more sultry smile. "Tonight, I want _you_ to the be the one in charge."

Elsa flinched. _What_? That wasn't how this was supposed to go. "I- wait, does that mean you're going to call _me_ Master now?" She needed a moment to figure out how that was the first question that reached her mouth.

"That's up to _you_ now." Anna was completely serious, wasn't she? Elsa still thought, or perhaps _hoped_ she would burst out into laughter and uncover the ruse. Not quite done fueling Elsa's emotional turmoil, Anna proceeded to open up the curtains hiding away the interior of the grand bed.

Laying on the bed was a selection of implements Elsa remembered all too well. For they were all the ones used on _her_ during her time in this room prior. Arm and leg restraints, a ball gag, even the same toy that Elsa distinctly remembered penetrating her. The one thing that was slightly different was the pair of gleaming shackles, which were no longer suspended from the ceiling. They could bind a person's wrists closely together all the same, though she noticed a soft lining for the comfort of the wearer.

Elsa barely even noticed Anna right besides her. "So, what do you think, any _ideas_? Don't worry, I made sure to clean everything _very_ thoroughly." The only idea with any traction was to run out the door and not look back. Elsa couldn't quite bring herself to, though.

There was a suspicion that Anna spent quite a while building up to this. Not only preparing for this on her own, but also working up the courage to let Elsa assume complete control over her. While Anna would surely understand her doubts, there was an unspoken show of faith and trust Elsa couldn't bring herself to break.

Finally, she turned to Anna. "Well- what if something goes wrong? _What if I hurt you_?"

"You won't hurt me, Elsa." Anna's reassuring smile didn't quite have the intended effect. "But just in case, what if there was some way which I could say something was wrong. Some way you could be certain I wanted you to stop?"

Elsa nodded. That _could_ work. Why didn't Anna suggest this before, though? They never needed it, but it would have brought some comfort to have the option. "Well, what do you suggest you do?" She finally asked.

"Alright, if I say ' _silver_ ', that means I want you to stop immediately. I'm sure it won't come to that. How does that sound?"

Doubts still plagued Elsa. In the end, she couldn't help but take heart from Anna's confidence. At least now there was an out if things fell out of hand. Even so, it remained better to be safe, rather than sorry. Of all the _toys_ Anna laid out for Elsa to use, Elsa told herself that she would only need one of them, at least for the time being.

The decision came to her more quickly than she first thought: it seemed fitting somehow that she would start with the shackles. Pushing the other items aside, the cuffs felt much lighter than she imagined.

" _Interesting choice_ ," Anna noted, giving Elsa the slightest rush of heat. "My hands are right here. Would you like me to try them on?"

That would be the obvious choice, wouldn't it? Bind Anna's wrists, perhaps even behind her back, then _make her_ \- "I have a better idea, if you're interested."

"It's all on you now, Elsa." It would take some getting used to, not requiring approval.

Without another word, Anna's delicate wrists were carefully bound together, albeit around one of the wooden columns that made up the bed head. Anna lay face up, all but unable to move. She gave a smile and a small laugh to Elsa, as though there wasn't a thing wrong in the world. To Elsa though, that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Excuse me," Elsa suddenly said, slipping into the bathroom, barely hearing Anna calling out for her. She stared into the mirror on the wall, trying to make sense of the emotional turmoil within. So many thoughts and emotions, running right into each other.

She didn't know if anyone else who knew enslavement felt the same, but there was always this innate desire not only to break her chains, but turn the tables on those who would bend her to their will. Make them feel the very pain they so callously inflicted upon her. Only now this chance fell into her lap by the very person who called themself her owner. _So much had changed_. Yet there was still a cinder of vengeful anger within Elsa. Which frightened her. Made her _so_ sure that something would go terribly wrong.

"Elsa! Is everything alright?" Anna was clearly raising her voice, yet the words only barely impacted on Elsa's conscious. This was perhaps the first time a choice lay in front of her. She felt _so_ far from ready for this.

"I- _ah_!" Elsa almost slipped. Being so inwardly focused, she didn't notice anything on the floor. Yet there was what Anna had been wearing earlier in the day. One of her more simple, unassuming verdant green dresses. Not that Anna ever needed anything special to flatter her appearance. What struck Elsa more was the feeling on her foot. She definitely stepped on something quite solid.

Picking the dress off the floor, it proved easy to locate the source. Out of a pocket came a set of keys. One in particular stood out a small, beautifully crafted silver key. Polished to a perfect shine. The others looked no less expensive, but showed more signs of wear and tear. This particular key looked _new_ , acquired recently. In Elsa's mind, an idea of what this could be was already forming in her mind, with a gathering sense of excitement. What would Anna think? No, she'd already handed over the reins of power. Time to see how far this would go.

Elsa emerged back into the main room, yet her focus was not on Anna's relieved expression, rather the top drawer of the desk. With an effortless slide, the draw came open to a polished, ornate box Elsa didn't exactly remember, yet expected nonetheless. This one was darker in hue, yet clearer _newer_. Perhaps even freshly made.

"Wait. Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna called out, now with a slightly different type of concern in her voice.

Elsa pulled the box onto the desk, the small silver keyhole catching her eye. " _Indulging_." With a couple of tries, she managed to open the lock, and the box swung open. Turning around to reveal what she'd accomplished, Elsa turned to face Anna with a sly smile. "I found your keys." For once in her life, Elsa's excitement all but drowned out any fear of consequences. Anna _allowed_ this, after all.

" _How_ \- please Elsa, you have to be careful. It's _very_ dangerous to mix potions, or take more than one." Elsa heartbeat barely slowed. That wasn't a condemnation of her actions, or a demand to stop.

"Well then, why don't _you_ tell me which one I should try? You probably know these better than I do." There were two rows of five small bottles encased in velvet, and a larger one at the left. All the bottles were clear glass, allowing anyone to see the liquid within. Elsa pulled the largest bottle out first, swirling the hot pink potion inside. "What about this one? You seem to _like_ it the most."

Anna shook her head. " _No_. Elsa, that one won't do anything to you." Elsa stared. Did Anna just not want her to take this one? "That's a clearing potion. It removes any other magic affecting you. I have that- _just in case_."

Elsa glared at the bottle, as though it just did something wrong. How disappointing. At least Anna had the foresight to use _some_ caution. Carefully replacing the bottle, she looked at her other options. Three of the bottles appeared to be empty. Of the remaining seven, only four appeared to have any kinds of labels on them. Even then, it was only a thin strip of paper, not enough for a thorough explanation.

One potion on the far right caught Elsa's eye. It possessed a radiant golden colour, almost to the point where it appeared to glow. Lifting it between a thumb and finger, she swirled it around like a fine wine. On the crude label, she could make out just two words:

' _The Huntress_ '

There was a certain _something_ about this one in particular that drew itself to her. Her mind told her to stop. Gather more information before making a decision. Her gut told her that would completely ruin the mood. Her nerves were already starting to fray. Without even thinking about it, her finger popped off the cap.

 _Bottoms up_.

No real taste, besides a slightly slimy texture. Far from the worst thing Elsa ever consumed. The strongest feeling was a cautious excitement bubbling up. The _anticipation_. The last potion made two of Anna. Who knew what this one could do? So far, there didn't appear to be any physical changes.

Elsa couldn't help but feel- _strange_. Cold, yet hot at the same time. Even the gentlest of movements of the air set her skin tingling. Then, she started hearing things. Not things that weren't there, rather things far too quiet normally. The wind outside. Wood creaking from across the manor. Even her own breathing felt sharp and distinct. No, not her own breathing.

 _Anna's_.

With that one, errant thought, Elsa's focus shifted completely. Some few seconds ago, she couldn't think of looking anywhere else. Across the room, she zeroed in on her slender, bound form. Everything she could now sense _radiated_ from Anna's body. The heat. The noise. The _life_.

Elsa wanted to drink it all in. _Feed_ on it.

In the midst of what seemed like an intense haze, Elsa suddenly found herself at the end of the bed, her clothes having fallen along the way. She might have ripped them off. It didn't matter. Elsa's eyes were only for what was in front of her. She crawled onto the bed. _Savouring_ the anticipation. She couldn't read Anna's expression. What she could sense with total clarity was the warm glow of her body. The unsteady, shallow breaths; the beats of her heart going right along with them.

With a burst of instinctive energy and drive, Elsa pounced, landed atop Anna. Gazing into her scarlet face. Her soft, blue eyes. With gentle, precise fingers, Elsa ran through the locks of auburn hair, easing them loose. Letting them run without constraint, showing its true allure. Ironic, in a way. Yet Elsa could not release her just yet.

For now, it was Anna who was the prey, Elsa the apex predator. She planned to _feast_ upon this opportunity, kindling the flame beneath her into a glorious blaze.

" _Are you ready_?" Elsa whispered, every word raising the intense haze of heat for both of them.

"Elsa," Anna gasped. "Is this- is this really _you_?"

At first, the question cut deep. Then, it bounced right off. The Elsa on the auction block; the Elsa with no name from what must have been an eternity ago didn't seem all that different to the here and now, at least a few moments ago. The potion may have induced an energised, heightened state, but it had done _nothing_ to the storm inside of her. Only removed the barriers of fear and caution. Where once she sought to serve her owner to the letter of their order, Elsa could finally admit she wished to serve Anna to the very limits of her being. To _either_ of their beings.

Elsa stalled for a split second. Finally, she inhaled, letting the air invigorate her once more. "This is the me I was still afraid to show you. The _me_ I can finally let run wild." The anger she felt from before still hadn't completely faded, only now she could temper it into a beautiful _passion_.

"And what does the real you _want_?" If that wasn't a clear enough sign to go ahead, the stillness of Anna's body contrasted to the rising inferno in her chest most certainly was.

With a fast, precise downwards motion, Elsa firmly planted her lips against Anna's. Holding. Taking in the soft, silky smoothness in a way she never could when on the receiving end. Lingering on the saccharine, moist taste. To see and feel what she wanted- and _take_ it. Who knew it could be quite so exhilarating? Lips swayed back and forth; Elsa didn't wish to end this sensation quite yet, but there was so much _more_ for her to explore.

A problem that already had a solution. For Elsa wasn't quite human at this moment, she was a _huntress_. A huntress was nothing if not agile and efficient. More importantly, able to rely on far more than her sight alone. Elsa's hands came to life, able to feel the excitement bubbling with each tender touch on the skin. Anna's soft legs, her smooth shoulders. Even the parts of her that remained clothed. With even the slightest of contact, Elsa could _feel_ Anna, right down to her very core with incredible clarity. The shivers from each teasing glide. The brief loss of breath every time she slowed to a stop. Then, the heavy beats as she zoned in on Anna's sweet spots; The peak of her chest, the inside of her slender legs. Elsa felt the signs of life echo into her, driving her own excitement, her own desire to feast on this moment.

" _Mmm_." Elsa didn't need specially attuned senses to interpret Anna's approval thus far. Even if she didn't need Anna's approval at this moment, she couldn't help but desire it. Was that years of servitude that did this, or- _something else_? The answer could come later. The urge to escalate further dominated her mind once more.

Anna's garment now stood as an obstacle. Elsa was a careful huntress, though. No need for anything too aggressive. Just an _opening_. The threads lacing either of Anna's sides would do nicely. Reaching out with her right hand, she was able to find where the thread was tied with just the gentlest of touches. Her lips sated for a fleeting moment, Elsa lifted herself up from her lock with Anna. Besides, this wasn't a time for diversion.

With almost inhuman dexterity, Elsa's fingers weaved around the threads, pulling them loose. It wasn't until the fourth crossing came loose that Anna looked towards Elsa's handiwork.

" _Elsa_. How are you-"

" _Shh_." Elsa muted Anna with her free hand. "It only gets better from here."

Six. Seven. Eight. Each set of threads binding the dress, restraining Anna's body came loose that much easier than the last. She always did pick up these kinds of skills quickly. The motivation to execute this flawlessly certainly didn't hurt.

Eleven. _Twelve_. For the second time that night Elsa had worked her way around a tight lock to reveal the treasure within. Setting the loose thread aside, Elsa gently pulled the silky fabric away, revealing Anna's entire, enticing form. Kneeling upright, she guided the garment away from Anna's leg.

Looming over Anna, Elsa felt a tenderness in her bound master she never noticed before. There was the reversal of positions, the magical heightening of her senses and less confidence on Anna's expression than usual. For the first time, it wasn't her master Elsa saw, or even a lady of the realm. It was just a woman. Just _Anna_.

Right now, Anna was all _hers_.

 _Whoom_! With a split-second lunge, Elsa loomed above Anna completely this time, instead of to one side. No words just this time. Just gazing into each other's eyes a little longer. Savouring that last precious second of anticipation. _So close_. Any more so and their bosoms would meet. The aroused heat. The _excitement_ Elsa now felt surely would send a lesser person wild with lust.

It quickly became too much for Elsa. Her desire to fan Anna's flame became too great. Feeling the intense heat coming from Anna's chest, Elsa decided to start there. One hand took a gentle hold of each soft, modest breast.

" _Ah_." Anna seemed even less able to contain her elation. Or perhaps she too quivered with anticipation? No reason she couldn't for that much longer. They had all the time in the world. Elsa slid her hands around, and around, and around. Each one circling the skin in opposite directions. Slowing for a fleeting moment to apply just a touch of pressure. Keep a finger on Anna's _pulse_ , so to speak.

Despite Anna's contented purrs, her pulse seemed to slow for just a moment. Without further thought, Elsa's hands switched direction, gaining just that much more speed. Then, the same again. Picking up that much more intensity. She couldn't allow Anna to grow too comfortable. Between the skipped breaths and heartbeats Elsa sensed, she was performing better with each passing second. This was just the beginning.

Elsa plied her glossy lips to each of Anna's nipples, giving the right one a kiss, then dwelling on the left. Taking in the supple skin. First, applying a touch of pressure, then-

" _AHH_! _Elsa_ -" the suction. Just enough to excite the both of them ever further. One more time; back and forth. Couldn't allow herself to stagnate too much. Not such a difficult problem this time, as Anna's other breast almost begged to receive its own tender attention. This time, with her lips firmly planted Elsa brought her tongue into play, rolling around the areola all the way, and then back around. Each turn compelling another squeal of delight from Anna.

More curiously, Anna's skin gave its own distinct _taste_. Something Elsa couldn't exactly describe, yet desired more of. _Sweet_. So very sweet. Was this a part of the _hunt_? Part that drove her ever onwards? Elsa needed to know if her _prey_ possessed yet sweeter rewards.

" _Anna_!" Elsa suddenly hissed, almost regretting how _displeased_ it sounded.

"Wha- _mmmm_!" Still, it worked like a charm, drawing Anna's attention for the split second Elsa needed to plant her mouth firmly on Anna's. This time, taking the opportunity to sample Anna's tongue with her own. Rolling it around, like a fine wine. A _very_ fine wine. Not quite the nectar she hoped for. With one last taste, Elsa withdrew.

She wanted _more_. To lose herself to an experience that transcended her palate. Elsa could think of _one_ other place she'd been to that could perhaps provide what she sought. A place she visited once before, though entirely at Anna's behest. A sliver of doubt pierced the huntress' veil. Sure, there was the _word_ in case things went awry, only that was the sort of contingency one would rather have and not need.

With a gentle touch of the back of her hand, Elsa caressed Anna's face. Anna reached out to greet it as best she could. Letting herself take in the soft, assuring, warm touch. Such a simple thing. Her sharpened senses gave Elsa the impression Anna was ready for even higher intensity. Yet here she was, content with simple affection. Elsa's senses couldn't be off; she really was somehow _both_. In that moment, she was more than Anna; more than her _prey_. She was the sublime. Able to toe the line between heated passion and affectionate serenity. The words that Elsa so badly needed to remind herself finally materialised.

 _She has faith in you_.

What other reason would Anna allow herself bound in the place she was normally safest? The most powerful? Feeling suppressed by a howling storm of fear her entire life hardly stopped her from succeeding before. The time to abandon that fear was now.

The hunt was still on. Time to begin the final act.

With a lick of her lips and a gentle laugh, Elsa reached out, easing her hands into Anna's silky thighs. An ounce of tension sprang up, but no resistance against Elsa's effort to maneuver them to either side. With each leg pushed as far as it would go, Elsa couldn't hold herself at eye level with Anna for much long. _She would have to move_.

May as well continue the build up. Keep her lips warmed up along the way. A series of small pecks accompanied Elsa's descent. First, Anna's neck. Through her chest. Slowly, down her stomach.

" _Gah_!" Elsa made the final _leap_ just a bit quicker than the ones preceding. Even more thrilling than she anticipated, taking Anna by surprise even at this stage. Best not to become _too_ ambitious now. More than just a simple kiss, Elsa glided her lips up and down. Letting that enticing taste hang on the edge of her conscious, along with another chorus of satisfied moans from Anna. For once, she decided to forget all coordination and planning, letting instinct guide her movements. Explore the section, let the ramping ecstasy take the both of them until she could no longer contain her desire for more. A battle between human and huntress; one Elsa was ready to lose.

One she hoped to draw out a touch longer, nonetheless. Her instincts screamed to her ever louder the same thing: _this_ was the spot where the most intoxicating taste would be. Too lose herself to that too soon would-

 _No_! Elsa would discard her paranoid caution as many times as it took. Now that she was the alpha, the time was high to _act_ like it. It couldn't be clearer what she wanted. Nothing would stop her from taking it. Elsa's tongue met Anna dead centre. The sensation was every bit as luscious as she remembered: not only tasting divine sweetness, but tasting it for the very first time. She lapped the skin. Up, and down. Back and forth. Taking in the taste afresh.

" _Yes-yes_ ," Anna managed between high-pitched gasps. Elsa accelerated her movements the slightest bit, as though the sounds were just as invigorating as the taste she was experiencing. A burst of hot energy coursed through her with each motion, further driving her forward. Elsa saw it. Anna's sweet spot had finally appeared. Without even thinking, Elsa's tongue reached out to touch.

" _Ahh_ ," came from Elsa this time. Everything seemed to happen at once. The mere touch gave her sensations beyond describing. What's more, the energy swirling inside her could no longer be contained. "Here we go!"

In a single motion, Anna was thrusted hip-first into the air, her shoulders just staying grounded on the bed while her legs hung loose in front of her. Elsa pressed herself against her back, just in time to see the look of surprise on Anna's face. No time to dwell on it, who knew how long she could hold this position?

Fortunately, the shift in Anna's legs left Elsa a free hand. Which meant _free fingers_. With a bit more height, Elsa positioned herself for the two-fronted advance: her tongue continued on the high road, while her ring finger began its infiltration. Anna's shock only seemed to escalate. Still, Elsa sensed no signs of disapproval from within or without. She could do this. She _was_ doing this.

Again: forward, then back. Alternating each of her points of contact opposite each other. As Elsa's tongue started to acclimatise itself to the overwhelming taste, an aroma caught her nose. Elsa began to lose herself all over again. The flame she saw so clearly in Anna became _hers_ as well. Their bodies joined in the infernal maelstrom in which there was only them. _Forever_.

This couldn't last forever, though. The _huntress_ would leave her. Elsa would have to stop. Face the real world again. No amount of magic could change who she really was. When it came down to it, Anna had already done that for her. Helped her realise that she was more than a thing. More than what the chains told her she was. Elsa could finally decide what she was herself.

A burst of potency seemed to spread from Elsa's heart. She was ready to end this. Anna seemed equally so, too lost in the experience to form any coherent words. Her tongue pushed ever harder and faster. Her ring finger was now accompanied by the middle one. Most of all, their movements were in lock-step.

Faster.

 _Faster_.

 _FASTER_!

With one final push, Elsa held firm. Taking a chance to see Anna's excitement reach its very peak, purely on her own. It certainly didn't hurt that Elsa's vision wasn't completely obscured this time. There was no deafening cry of pleasure, nor contortion of Anna's face into something she would never do normally. Only a the hint of a smile and a soft hum. Elsa's heightened senses quietly told her she'd done her job. That Anna felt the same floatiness that she did.

In the wake of a job well done, Elsa finally let Anna gently down, sidling up beside her. This moment too was so very special in its own way. Sharing the intense heat they worked up together while they could. _Forgetting_ the rest of the world for just that much longer. Feeling a both an inner strength, and a warm comfort Elsa hoped would never fade, never leave her.

" _Elsa_ \- that was- _that was_ -"

Elsa shook her head. "I know."

"Great. Alright, Elsa. Now-" Elsa suddenly hushed her again.

"Oh, no. I'm not done showing you _what I want_." Elsa raised herself up to her knees, towering about Anna once more. There was still some huntress left in her.


	10. Chapter 10 : Keeping Up Appearances

**A/N:** **Huge, huge thank you to everyone's that's been incredibly patient with me in getting this out. Not much more to say.**

 **To tell you the truth, I had envisioned this a little differently originally. Then I decided to slow the main story down for some more intense smut (in the next chapter, this one is pure build-up and for the most part is squeaky-clean). That's part of what motivated me to write again.**

 **I'll get the next one done soon, I promise. WAY more excited about that. I hope you will be as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Keeping Up Appearances**

In the end, the _huntress_ potion only lasted for a few hours. To Elsa though, the magic never quite went away. Her perspective was forever changed, it seemed. On reflection, there was slightly more to it than one night of enchanted passion. There was something instinctive, something slowly nurtured over the past weeks. The belief not only to _do_ anything she tried, but to act for her own sake.

Gone was the time where Elsa looked upon any given individual and saw the ways they could be a threat; how they could make her life worse with a few simple words. That wasn't to say her caution vanished and she had started taking the offense. She was no longer the hunted, yet at the same time, not the hunter either. Striking that balance; finding the middle would prove essential moving forward.

Such was the case today. Contrary to the conclusion Elsa reached earlier, there was in fact a limit to how much paperwork Anna needed to process. Which wasn't to say the work was all done. The crops and lumber gathered and stored now needed to be inspected and transported; something Anna defied the mounting chills in the air to personally oversee. Her stake in ensuring the supplies made it smoothly to her home and the borders of the province was very much personal, the freedom from the confines of her estate before the winter snow crept southwards certainly didn't hurt.

So far, Elsa held her own keeping official affairs running smoothly in the wake of Anna's absence. Elsa's trust in Anna had been vindicated almost every step of the way; it was only fair that Elsa act in kind. So far, the odd dozen or so people tasked with maintaining the Arendight home accepted her sudden _promotion_ , or at the very least were willing to stay out of her way. That suited her just fine, as she only needed the occasional meal to keep the work flowing steadily. The most pressing task being the imminent arrival of the tax office from the capital of Merlando, expecting their due. Several deceptively durable metal carts stood by since the end of the summer, and now came the time to load them with coin, provisions and other such gifts to be presented to the royal treasury. Personally, Elsa found them to be far more flashy than a simple wooden wagon. Perhaps that was the point; no one would _dare_ risk drawing the wrong kind of ire by attempting any kind of robbery. Once the inspectors were satisfied, it wouldn't really be her issue any longer.

Officially, public audiences were suspended pending Lady Anna's return. This alone wasn't good enough for a fair few people with problems that apparently couldn't be resolved by any officials lower down. As is often the case, this forced a compromise. Elsa's desire to be the same woman of the people Lady Anna needed to be kept in check by the work still ahead of her. The current solution was to ration her attention to the most urgent problems, at least for the day. After which people really _ought_ to know their Lady could not see to them for the time being.

The last problem worthy of her attention was a land dispute between two farmers. By all accounts, the plaintiff was correct in the fact that he owned the last the other farmer was using. Only he also requested reimbursement for the _entire_ time.

"Here. Mister Reid is clearly the owner of the land in question, and I will allow him to levy a charge for a use from the time he filed the claim until the area is vacated. If that comes into dispute, an inspector can be called upon to resolve the dispute. If this resolution is unsatisfactory, another claim must be filed," Elsa explained, handing the orders off to an attendant. Was it dirty to throw a wall of bureaucracy between her and the populace? It was only a fraction of the paperwork _she'd_ forced herself through. If they weren't satisfied with the compromise that badly, it was something they would need to commit to.

Without anyone else around or any pressing tasks, Elsa could finally lean back in the ornate chair. _Breathe_. Anna insisted that if Elsa do official work in her stead, it only made sense that Elsa use the office of Arendight. Because _of course_ she would. The deep green fabric melted away both the physical and mental stress in a way only something so expensive and lovingly crafted could.

In the quiet, thoughts inevitably wandered back to her. Anna. Her lady. Still technically her _owner_. Not that she acted like that in any meaningful way now. Which begged the question: _what was her endgame_? She found it difficult to conceive the idea that Anna lacked any kind of plan, or at the very least a goal, and yet-

 _Knock knock knock._ Someone at the door.

"My lady, I have important news. It appears that the the officials from the tax office have arrived early."

" _What_ ," Elsa muttered. This was _not_ the plan. Surely the tax office would be just as aware of that, if not more so. Did they _intend_ to show up early? Were they trying to catch the Arendight Estate out? _Was Anna involved in some kind of financial-_.

There was no real reason to doubt Anna, at least in her role as Lady of the Land. So why couldn't Elsa stop shivering? No doubt the immense pressure from _nowhere_. Sure, she could dismiss them until the following day, but she got the impression that these weren't the kind of people abundant with patience. She would have to face them. Alone. When they weren't even ready.

With one last longing look out of the window, Elsa slowly raised herself from the comfort of her seat. The longer she waited, the worse this would become. Anna was still counting on her. That was all that really mattered.

As she arrived in the entrance hall to greet the man- no, _woman_ appearing to represent the tax office seemed to be set on defying Elsa's expectations. No gaudy, expensive outfit; rather, a plain brown tunic. No glossy, well trimmed hair. Just a simple, slightly messy hazel bun. Only the leather-bound book and small pair of spectacles clued Elsa in to her profession.

"What is the meaning of this? The taxes were meant to be ready upon our arrival. Did you not remember?" It seemed the attitude sealed it. "No doubt that is why you have appeared before me, and not Lady Arendight."

Deep breath. "You arrived ahead of schedule," Elsa explained. How fortunate was it she could conceal her still shivering hands. "Do not blame us for not sticking to a plan you misinformed us of."

The young official stalled for the briefest of moments, adjusting her glasses. "Well, you should have been prepared by now. Why is the money not loaded and ready to move out?" Not quite done with the demands, it seemed.

Elsa needed not only her newfound courage, but her wits as well. "You see- we deemed that an unnecessary risk. To leave such a sum of gold where it can easily be wheeled away by anyone? Surely even _you_ can see the danger in that." Elsa found the makings of a glare now facing her. "We can begin the loading immediately. If you would like, you're free to inspect the process. We'll have quarters arranged for you stay."

Silence. Both of them seemed to be thinking at the same speed. Finally, an answer.

"Very well, I will see to that. I expect nothing short of the best of accomodation. Additionally, Lady Anna must sign off the payment in person."

"She will able to provide everything you need upon her return tomorrow. I personally guarantee you will not need to deviate from your original plan."

Silence. Was Elsa to take that as acceptance?

Urgh. Dull.

Dull, dull, _dull_.

That was the truth about these trips Anna would never say, yet heard that unwelcome whisper deep down every so often. The coming winter seemed more like a welcome break for many of her citizens than a logistical ordeal. Food and lumber filled every container they needed to. Reports of crime appeared to take yet another small dip. Smooth sailing all around, right down to the fishing in the great lake, about to end to the frozen-over waters.

The last times, there was always _something_. Even during her _training_ trips, people always wanted something. To at least have her ear without the long trip to her estate. To know that the house of Arendight was _there_ , when the need was great enough. Was that the _only_ reason these trips would be needed in the future? Anna shook her head, giving herself a small laugh. _No_ , this was just a good year. A good, peaceful year. Those should be things to be _celebrated_.

There were other things to be getting on with.

As she was roused early on the final morning of her courtesy call tour to discover. Any and all thoughts of her precious lost sleep evaporated when she heard the words 'tax collector' and 'early' (not necessarily in that order). Much as it pained her to up and leave her entourage behind, this _needed_ her attention.

The waypoint at at home was still good to go. There was more than enough power for this distance. Perhaps the caution wasn't such a bad idea after all. With enough space around here and a small press, Anna was warped home in less than half a blink of an eye. Her path lead straight to her office, through a succession of worryingly unconcerned staffers. No point in wasting any time. Opening her office-

 _Two people_. Elsa was the obvious one. Not so obvious, was- from the tax office? Far younger and less gruff than all the grumpy, wizened loudmouths she was more accustomed to.

"You've returned! You've returned," Elsa finally managed. "Here." There were a series of neat documents laid out on the desk.

"These need my attention?"

" _Yes_ ," the tax woman offered. "Just sign here." Anna scribbled her illegible mess called _calligraphy_ on the line. "Here." Again. " _And here_." That made three.

Anna lifted herself back up. "Very good. What else do you require?"

"No, that's all," the tax woman explained, gathering up the papers. "Good day to both of you."

"My regards to the director," Elsa cut in _just_ before the woman would leave.

That caused an uncertain pause. "Yes." Anna swore there was just a hint of bluster. "I'll be on my way." With a nod of approval from Elsa, the woman clicked the door shut.

Anna could only _stand there_. Unsure of quite what to make of all that. "That- that's all, Elsa?"

"Apologies. Those documents could only be signed and authorised by you. We couldn't send your money away without your approval." If Elsa still expected some kind of backlash, she no longer showed it.

Anna blinked. Shook her head. Deep breath. "Elsa, _every_ time the tax collectors arrive, it's _madness_. They think we're _all_ out to get them. They won't leave a single coin unturned. You're telling me they arrived a _day early_ and now they're just leaving without a fuss? _How_?"

Elsa returned the sigh, pushing the chair back to level with Anna. "They're not _monsters_ , my lady. They have a very important job to do, and a world of additional problems if they do anything even a _little bit_ wrong. They're really not that bad if you take the time to listen. Maybe help them with their problems."

This proved almost too much to process. Most visits from the _collectors_ either ended in you conceding to all demands or preparing for war. Elsa seemed as though she was ready to bring them back for a social call the next could be no doubt.

Elsa was most _definitely_ ready.

* * *

 _Was_ Elsa ready?

Yet another recurring question that echoed throughout the following days. In this case, Elsa _welcomed_ each utterance. Instead of plaguing her with doubts, it only gave more ideas. More thoughts in her mind. Thoughts of what to do in this little high-stakes _game_ Anna proposed to her on the evening of her return.A _challenge_. Almost nothing to win. A _lot_ to lose.

To the meek, servile Elsa maybe a month her junior, total lunacy. To the _new_ Elsa of the here and now? A _thrill_. The kind she appeared to be acquiring a taste for. At first, her mind felt an incomprehensible blur. Every time the the question came up, there was that much more clarity.

Elsa wasn't surviving any more. She was _living_. Living, for some reason still not fully clear to her, on the edge. She could live comfortably in the estate her whole life, there was little doubt about that.

Yet here she was, hundreds, if not thousands of miles from the one place she'd come to call home. Teleportation had very little in the way of side effects on the body, but the reality of what just took place still spooked her. Anna, she imagined, was much more used to such a thing.

As best as she could tell, the two of them had arrived in the lion's den. More specifically, the very heart of the nation. The royal castle, standing just above the capital city. Currently, they stood in a teleportation waypoint in the basement. No one else would be warping into the room, not as long as they were present. How long until someone came in to ask they leave? They couldn't waste a moment.

Elsa pulled the glass vial from the complex dress she donned for the evening. A luscious garment of Anna's. Not something she merely would wear. Rather, one she _did_ wear. There were several points of chafing she could feel. That would be about to change. Besides, this was absolutely essential for this plan to work.

 _Here we go_. Stopper off. One swig. Never any real taste to these _potions_. Guess it was important that there was no trouble going down. For the next few seconds, skin and flesh apparently shifted. The body didn't _quite_ know how to react to such a thing, so just buzzed slightly.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked as the sensations calmed. The voice was spot on. A good start.

Anna quickly nodded. "Perfect. The spitting image." There wasn't a mirror in the room. The mirror image that was now her Lady would have to suffice. "Remember what we agreed to. If you feel too uncomfortable, or you think anyone is _suspicious_ -"

"Cloak room. Don't worry." Made enough sense, given her own role in this plan. Anna opened up the cloak she was wearing. Her incognito cloak. On its own, it wouldn't be enough for the plan. At least, what Elsa knew of it. With a quick flip of the cloak inside-out, a second feature became apparent, as Anna herself blended in with the dark walls and vanished completely.

" _Good luck_ ," Anna finally bid, her last words for quite some time. For all intents and purposes, Elsa was on her own; nothing but the magical guise of her Lady to protect her. If it was found out that Lady Anna von Arendight had a double take her place, well- she'd be _looked down on_.

"Lady von Arendight!" the doorman said, sporting a warm smile that Anna assured was genuine. "So good of you to come.

"Thank you." If it were anyone besides Anna she was filling in for, her cover might have been blown then and there. _Just remember what you learned. What you practised_. "I trust I'm not too late."

The doorman shook his head, trying just a little _too_ hard in Elsa's mind. "Not at all. There's still plenty of food, drink and merriment to be had. Please, do enjoy yourself."

Without further ado, one of the grand doors was pushed open, leaving Elsa free to enter the ballroom. Careful steps, here. If she couldn't handle herself in noble clothes, that would be a fast road to failure. The thought of a _unique_ danger only now occurred to Elsa: she wasn't just anyone impersonated Anna; she was an _Arcturian_ impersonating Anna.

 _The war was still technically happening_.

Bizarrely, Elsa felt _invigorated_. All the more determined to see this through. Anna had faith in her. Surely, she considered this risk as well. Her best option for the time being was forward.

Forward where, though? Rare was the time Elsa possessed this much in the way of options: One alcove hosted a table of refreshments, while the other side held a number of people engaged in what seemed to be casual conversation. Between them, of course, stood the dance floor; a few brave souls able to partner up and spin together without the aid of a few drinks. Beyond that, Elsa could make out a grand throne seating a middle-aged man slightly more modest looking than she expected of a king. Slightly. Above that, a trio of tall glass windows stood. It almost looked like there was a hint of _snow_ beyond. The altitude, perhaps? The bite of winter couldn't have gripped the land this early.

Her first thought was to give the man a wide berth until absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, one of the other servants attending the event made that almost immediate. Even if she didn't need to like, Anna knew better than directly defy his majesty. Then, so too did Elsa.

"Lady Arendight, a pleasure." Anna was correct, this _would_ be a lot of the same re-used pleasantries with each new person. Save the _intense_ glare that came from the light reflecting from the man's many jewels, the King wasn't quite the imposing figure Elsa imagined from a distance.

"Your majesty." Elsa gave a kneel. Four seconds. Simple enough. "The pleasure is mine."

"Please, enjoy yourself," he offered. That was it? Didn't a Lady of a province deserve a hint more conversation. "Before the winter takes hold."

Clearly her cue to move on. _Oh_. That was right. The king was the kind of man who much preferred to speak than be spoken to. That left three options. Currently, Elsa wasn't nearly drunk or fleet enough to consider stepping onto the dance floor. Taking in too much wine this early would make maintain the mask that much more difficult, at least until the other attendants were similarly inebriated. Not carrying any kind of refreshment would likely come off as equally strange if the number of goblets in hands was anything to go by. Time to take a middle ground.

Two sips into the first round of elderberry wine would suffice for the moment. Elsa was far from a connoisseur of fine wines, with only the reassurance that Anna was hardly any different on the subject. Just be honest about how it tasted. So far- _fruity_? _Sweet_? Maybe avoid that subject as much as possible.

 _Damnit_ , she was supposed to be having a _good_ time. Things were relaxed so far. If there weren't, they might have bothered to _check_ for a magical disguise. Who to talk to? Surely if she milled around the gathered people long enough, one would-

"Anna. _Anna_!" A voice got Elsa's attention. Behind her. A girl with distinct red hair. Ariel? Must have been. "Come here, you!" _Definitely her_.

Elsa reciprocated the hug just in time. "So good to see you! How are the seas?"

"Great. Plentiful and calm as ever. Awfully cold this time of year, but you knew that already." A gentle laugh from her. "What about the lands?"

Elsa nodded, returning the warm smile. "Better than ever. In fact, the people seem to require even less help than usual. It's a bit- _disappointing_ , really."

"Oh come on, Anna. That just means you're doing a great job." Did it, though? By the sounds of things, everything seemed fine before Anna even showed up.

Elsa glared at the polished stone floor for the smallest moment. "I suppose. I'm just worried- what if my people don't need me anymore?"

The following laugh made Elsa flinch. Judging by the dozen or so turned heads, she wasn't the only one. "A world without Anna von Arendight is like a whale without any water."

 _Damnit_. Now they were talking about sea life? Elsa most definitely wasn't ready for this. "I see," was the best Elsa could do, especially considering she managed to silence the ' _I think_ ' that was about to come after.

"Even if they don't need you, I'm sure they're glad they have a chance to speak to you. That you care enough to hear them out." Ariel looked to the doors out of the ballroom. "I promised father I would be back by now. It was wonderful to speak to you."

Just like that, Elsa was on her own again. That wasn't what Anna rehearsed with her, yet that was the sentiment she felt all the same. Did Ariel have any _history_ with Anna? Pleasantries that went far beyond warm words? A question best left for her to wonder.

More on her mind was her _own_ place in Anna's life. For someone powerful and wealthy as her, need had always been out of the question. So there was no end of gratitude Elsa could express that Anna chose to share happiness, rather than simply take it. In the end, despair became warmth, and fear? _Excitement_.

Only the latter began to dry up over the last month. Things were busier, certainly. That _should_ have meant more of the kind of recreation that brought the two of them together to begin with. After her time as _The Huntress_ , Elsa wanted to see what else was possible. Perhaps see _Anna_ take the reins back. That was so _clearly_ -

"Arendight." That one word uttered made Elsa's stomach turn. A turn to the left confirmed why.

 _HIM_.

That awful, awful man that harried her on the day of the celebration at the estate. She wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon.

Decking a man in the face _was_ out of character for Anna, wasn't it?

"Please." He raised a pair of open hands cautiously. "I only wanted to apologise for our previous meeting."

 _Previous meeting_. _Oh, no_. The man's contempt for Elsa most certainly hadn't faded in the slightest. This was something Elsa was completely in the dark on. " _Excuse me_?" That was about as non-hostile as she could manage.

He seemed to force a smile Elsa never wanted to see again. "Yes, it seems I came across as more _intolerant_ than was appropriate. I wouldn't wish to upset your prosperous little province."

 _Of course you only care about the consequences, you pompous, pile of_ \- "Not at all. I can understand your- well, apprehensions. No doubt you lost a lot of men in the war."

Elsa caught a surprisingly somber look from him. "Well, at least you _understand_ why I might find it upsetting that you feel it acceptable to _harbour_ the ones who are still technically our enemies."

"I see." She looked away. Her anger still hadn't yet boiled over. "I would appreciate it if you directed your grievances to myself, and not my staff."

"Well, I don't know if-"

Elsa pushed past. " _You'll have to excuse me_." She took an almost violent swig of her wine goblet.

Empty. _When did that happen_?

That needed fixing. Immediately.

* * *

" _Psst_. Anna. _Hey_ , _Anna_!"

Finally. Being stuck in the dark with nothing to do for how many hours grew old quickly, her idea or not. Wait, was Elsa- "Are you _drunk_?"

"A bit? _Maybe_?" Anna's doppelganger laughed a bit. "I'm _fine_ , don't worry. How else was I gonna, you know? Go into a cloakroom and look for myself?"

Not a terribly bad point, considering all the wine the real Anna could smell. It seemed her cover held out. _Somehow_. "Come on. Let's get you- _us_ home. We have plenty of power for the jump back."

" _T-thanks_. This was really, _really_ great. Mostly." Elsa reached a hand out to Anna's face. "You're, you're looking _so nice_ tonight, you know that?"

" _We're going home, Elsa_. Now!" Anna ordered. Every second they continued this game grew riskier than the last.

Elsa gave an only slightly wobbly nod. "You know how take charge. Let's go, mas- lady. _Lady_."

Just a couple of halls back to the waypoint. Hopefully, no one would notice the invisible hand keeping Anna's other self from running into any walls or floors.


	11. Chapter 11: Great Pains

**A/N:** **Whew, another long one. I might have been able to split this into two chapters again, but I didn't really see the point. Got this one done and dusted just before my birthday. I hope you all can enjoy,**

 **WARNING: BDSM, bondage, spanking, insertion.**

 **Ye be warned. Or aroused, whatever the case may be.**

* * *

So. Elsa didn't quite imagine it after all. The first snow began in earnest.

She noticed on what was quite possibly her first ever 'morning after'. The dull, dizzy pain running through Elsa's head was _disappointing_ , if anything. Hardly anything that justified the foul tempers of the others she suffered. Something she really need not dwell on at this point.

Currently, Elsa found herself in Anna's room. Elsa didn't consider herself unwelcome here by any stretch, yet Anna didn't ask her here in some time. In fact, the very last time she allowed Elsa to take the lead. Was that really to be _the_ last time? Certainly, the time since then proved hectic and exhausting, yet it shouldn't have been too difficult to find _some_ time, if Anna desired so.

As Elsa managed to nurse her headache with some fresh water, a frightening possibility stirred in her mind: what if Anna simply didn't want to consort with her any longer? There was comfort in believing Anna meant well, yet some _other_ ideas about the matter were already starting to emerge in her head.

She drifted towards the window, watching the snowfall intensify. Was _she_ being selfish? Elsa couldn't simply assume that she knew what Lady Anna wanted. Even if she did, would it be fair to impose ill-intent on her reasons simply because it didn't align with Elsa's desires? So much she wished to know. She couldn't simply _ask_ though, could she? That simply wouldn't do. With her thoughts far away, she placed a tender hand on the glass in front of her.

 _Cold_! The chill of winter winds pierced her skin, crawling through Elsa's bones. A mix of pain and numbness took hold of her arm. Yet, she couldn't muster up the will to pull away. Only when she started to lose all sense in her hand, did she finally withdraw. Starting at her still-icy hand, there were sensations Elsa couldn't explain. As though the cold was calling to her. Madness, surely. Perhaps she wasn't quite as sober as she first believed. If Elsa so much as stepped outside in her current state, she would succumb to the icy winds and snow within little more than minutes.

Best not to entertain this ridiculous line of thought. Most likely, the _shock_ of the cold excited her. If she let this escalate unchecked for too long, She needed to- perhaps not _confront_ Anna as much as renegotiate where the direction of their relationship. If only she could be certain that she could somehow bring Anna around.

Thinking back to the last time she surveyed the nooks and crannies of the room, Elsa began a second search. The last time Elsa went against Anna's direct wishes in here, it ended up going exceedingly well. Why wouldn't it this time? She just needed something. _Anything_ that proved that Anna would still be interested in more romantic evenings together. Perhaps even more intense ones. Could she have written about it? It was more likely something like that would be her office, yet it was worth a try anyway. Better than continuing with this unbearable uncertainty.

Today was an important day of the year for the Arendights, yet one almost impossible to plan in advance. On this unique occasion, they were at the whims of mother nature. Yet the snow wasn't letting up, to the point that it started to amass on the ground. The day was a busy one; likely the last one of the year short of any unexpected emergencies. The short day was drawing to a close, and Anna was coming to perhaps the most difficult part.

A knock. "Come in," Anna called out. Elsa slipped through the door into her office. Punctual. No surprise there. What did pique Anna's interest was a sack Elsa brought in with her, appearing to contain some sort of box. Surely she wasn't planning on leaving? _Did she know_? No, how could she?

"Good afternoon, my lady," Elsa said, settling into the opposite seat of the desk. She stifled a laugh. "Or am _I_ the lady now?"

Anna sighed. Then returned the laugh. "I got a message from the capital. Just warped in this morning. It appears that I'll have to act a certain way after a few drinks from now on."

"I'm sorry, Anna" Elsa looked away. "Things got out of hand."

"We've already been through this." Anna shook her head. Then, she smiled. "I should have considered that _he_ would be there. No, I guess I didn't think he would bother striking up a conversation. I'm sure people will forget if don't drink too heavily for a while. Anyway, that's not why I called you here today."

Elsa nodded. "That's a relief. I was sure you were doing all of your work without me now. What did you need?"

While she didn't usually have a flair for the dramatic, Anna couldn't help but turn to the window. Look towards the falling snow she could make out in the waning daylight. "Today's a special event for the Arendights. Whenever the snow starts to fall this heavily, we know it's here to stay until the spring. So, every year when that happens, we have 'dismissal day'."

"You- you're getting rid of your staff?" Elsa looked confused. Or worried. Anna could tell she was worried about where this lead for her.

"No, silly. We send them home for the winter. Mainly the people who don't live here on the estate. It's very risky to have them keep making the journey through the extreme cold; the ice and snow. It's not as though we need all the help now anyway." Anna wound around the back of the chair Elsa occupied. "So, I take the time to invite all those people here. I thank them personally for their hard work, give them their final pay for the year along with a small parting gift. It's a custom I inherited, and not one I see any reason to abandon." Unlike _some_ customs.

Elsa blinked. "What about me, though? I don't-" she coughed "I live _here_." There was just a hint of sadness. Anna would need to tread carefully.

No sense in stalling. Anna went back around the desk. Top drawer. She pulled out a single paper, laying it out. "The day I met you, I received this document, along with a bill of sale. This- _paper_ proves that I legally have ownership over you." There was no name on the document. Only a series of physical traits that described Elsa at the time, most notably her hair.

What a foul thing it was.

" _Why_. Why would you show me this?" Anna nearly cursed. This was going to have to get worse before it got better.

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I want you to destroy this. You don't have to read any of it, the silver seal proves this is the genuine article. Now is a good time to dispose of it. Without this, I no longer have the power to coerce you."

In defiance of Anna's words, Elsa read through what was written very careful, her emotions appearing to fade. Finally, she curled up the paper. "Are you _ordering_ me to destroy this? That seems to defeat the point."

"Elsa, I-" Anna almost felt hurt. This was supposed to be a uniting moment, not a dividing one. "Don't you want to break your chains; be _free_? You've become some much more happy, more confident now. I can't promise you a perfectly ordinary life after this. But I'll fight to give you a happy, safe life. I promise."

A harsh, cynical laugh came was the initial response. "You're right. Or you were. I was _so_ happy for a while. I wanted nothing more than to stay by your side, live a simple life here helping you administer. Then- then I started wanting _more_. I wanted excitement. Some kinds I'm not familiar with, but I want to try them anyway. I some ways, I truly _do_ wish to move forward. In others, I want to go back. Back to those early days here."

Despite her internal promise, Anna found herself stalling now. "I don't understand, Elsa." Hadn't she grown beyond her days of meek servitude? Was it possible that Anna _failed_ her?

"Maybe you're right. I don't really know for sure what I want." With a blur of motion, Elsa threw the sack aside, revealing the contents: one polished wooden case. One of Anna's. "Though I suspect, neither do you."

 _Click_. _Click_. The latches flew away, and the lid came open. "Elsa, how did you-" she already strongly suspected what was inside there. Worse still, Elsa knew already.

"Figure out the code? I probably wouldn't have, if you chose a random combination." _Right_. Perhaps her birthday wasn't the most secure code after all. She was so sure no one would ever find the case, that code was simply window dressing.

"Look, all of those things are-" what? Someone else's? Brand new? For something else entirely? Elsa most certainly wouldn't believe any of it.

Elsa smiled. "Surprising. I'll say that much." The contents of the case, carefully fitted into slots included: A riding crop, a wooden paddle, a bunch of wide, leather whips attached to the same handle, and a bit gag. More extreme than anything Anna used thus far.

"Please. I wasn't planning on using any of that on you. I promise." All Anna could really do now was try to contain the damage.

"So it's true." Elsa locked eyes with Anna. Anna couldn't sense any anger or accusation in them. Only a demand for the truth. " _You were holding back on me, weren't you_?"

Anna froze. Not quite the remark she expected. "I'm not sure I understand, Elsa." Why would what she _didn't_ choose to do even matter?

Sliding the open case onto the table, Elsa slid her fingers on the crop. "I can tell you've used these at least once before. Not only that, you decided to keep them. Was there really never a time you wanted to use them on me? Or imagined doing so?"

There was no way out of it now, was there? Anna didn't have the heart to lie to Elsa, and any attempt to avoid answering would be completely transparent. _Especially_ saying nothing at all. She could only hope that the answer wouldn't anger her too badly. "Well- yes. From the moment I saw you, there were a _lot_ of things I imagined doing with you. _To_ you. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. You were a poor girl, being sold. I never should have even made that bid."

Elsa looked away for the briefest of seconds. "You did, though. And you've held onto this paper ever since. I'm not angry, though; that was probably the best possible thing that could happen to me. I'm still curious, though. It looks like you've used these at least once or twice before. Have you?"

Where was she even going with this? Anna had an idea, but- best make sure. Keep her breathing steady, while she was at it. "There were- a few. Sometimes it would be some young lady serving under me, eager to reach their personal limits, not just during the day. Then, there were some other nobles. Ladies sick of the politics, the fake politeness, the tight dresses. They wanted a more _unconventional_ way to unwind. Of course, all of them had to be willing to keep a few secrets. Not that talking would have helped them, anyway."

"I see." Elsa seemed to be delving deeper into her thoughts. Then- blushing? "Tell me, what if there was someone who fit in _both_ of those categories? Someone you could trust to keep absolutely anything secret?"

Was this really going the way Anna now suspected? More importantly- "Where is this coming from, Elsa? You've never expressed a desire to do anything of the sort before now. I had no idea."

"To be perfectly honest, neither did I. For all my life, I've kept my head down. Taken whatever I've been given. Now I have a taste of freedom, or something very close." She peered down at the document, giving the ghost of a frown. "It's _boring_ , Anna. I want to enjoy this new life, but I just _can't_. I want more. I need more. Even if I have to serve under you in your room again. In fact, that's the kind of thing I've started to imagine since I opened the case."

" _Oh_." Difficult though it was, Anna needed now more than ever to temper her bubbling excitement with caution. "We don't even know your limit. I don't want to _hurt_ you, Elsa. Or remind you of anything best left forgotten."

"Don't worry about it so much." Elsa gave an encouraging smile. "I'm not saying the time I worked before here was _good_ , only- they preferred not to abuse us physically. You see- in high society, they considered a slave with signs of being stuck or beaten poor form. I guess it's a good thing you wouldn't know anything about that." That made a certain amount of sense. Anna was more than familiar enough with every inch of Elsa's body to know if there were any signs of lasting injury. Unlike everyone else Anna consorted with in the past, she was afraid of leaving the first ones. "Besides, wasn't there the _word_ you had the last time? For when I'd gone too far and you wanted me to stop? Why can't I do the same thing?"

Anna paused. Elsa's commitment to this idea seemed disturbing at first. Yet, she couldn't find any real reason to believe Elsa wasn't completely serious. Or that she didn't reciprocate her willingness to try the more extreme things Elsa was hinting at. Still, something didn't quite sit right with her. She picked up the document from the desk. "So, are you refusing to destroy this? Do you truly wish to _stay_ enslaved to me?"

A brief silence. Then, a sigh from Elsa. "Does it really matter? It sounds as though there isn't anywhere I'll be welcome, or safe in this country with this hair. So it isn't as though I can leave here, regardless. More importantly, I haven't felt as though it made any difference whether or not you own me or not in quite some time. Well, until now." The next thing Anna knew, Elsa was on her feet. "The day we met, you gave me a choice. The chains, or the door. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." Anna nodded fondly. "I'm glad you chose what you did. But I would have honoured your choice, regardless. I promise."

"Anna, I'd like to make that choice again."

So that was it. Any remaining skepticism finally vanished. Elsa truly was serious about this. The only problem was Anna herself. With a clear head and the gift of hindsight, she could no longer subject a slave to any of this, no matter how much she wanted it.

Perhaps therein lie the solution to both of her problems. "Well, if you were to destroy this and no longer belong to me, I would be compelled to give you that kind of choice."

"Very well." Elsa peered at it again. If she was still angry over it, she was managing to hide it. "Why me, though? Why must _I_ be the one to destroy this for you?"

"I want this decision to truly be yours. And I want you to be certain you're disposing of the genuine document. That's all." Another glance out the window. The snow had intensified, the winds with it. She picked up the paper. "Elsa, I want you to close that case and leave it here. Then- I'll need a day to get everything ready. Tomorrow evening. Seven o'clock. My room. If you're still certain you want to go through with all of this then, well- I suppose you can make your choice."

At times, it seemed as though Anna possessed all the time in the world to prepare for this. At others, no time at all. There was perfect clarity in her mind as to where all of the tools and toys she might use were located in the estate. The main issue was Elsa herself. She was both the opportunity and the problem.

The core question was how convicted Elsa _really_ was on this whole idea. She wasn't the sort of person to intentionally lie, least of all to Anna. Everyone was more than capable of lying to themselves; something Anna knew all too well from her 'visit' to the slave market. This all just seemed so _sudden_. She couldn't ignore the possibility that this was all a whim. A spur of the moment.

Not the first time Anna experienced such a thing. Enthusiasm could only go so far once the more intense exercises began. Usually though it was Anna herself that oversold enjoyable the experience would end up being. Such a thing was why safeguards were a must. Only the person on the receiving end could know their limit. Or at least, find it out. Taking care of a partner after things went too far was an unfortunate task, yet one Anna picked up before meeting Elsa. Usually things could end up on a pleasant note, even after a sudden stop. Why would it be any different?

Anna looked towards the briefcase Elsa presented to her. Then, towards her recent handiwork elsewhere in her room. Something was _different_ this time. Elsa came on her own, suggesting all the things Anna could do to her with the contents on her own initiative. The idea may have only come from her finding those specific objects. Yet again, Elsa sought _those_ out on her own as well. When did she even decide to start searching? It can't have been _too_ long. Perhaps she would back out after today.

All there was left was to see Elsa's desires through. Even if she changed her mind and Anna's preparations proved for naught. Even if Elsa ran into her limit far sooner than either of them expected. Was that the problem? That Anna was afraid that Elsa would end up disappointed?

Or worse, Anna was afraid _she_ would end up disappointing her. Even from something outside of either of their control. This felt like- the next level, perhaps? The worst thing would be to have it all end before it could even start. In the end, Elsa was dead right about one thing: she did hold onto that slave document for a reason.

She truly did enjoy being powerful. More powerful than others. Moreover, she wasn't above using her power for selfish ends. Most of all though, Anna wasn't above leading herself into the trap of believing what she wanted was in fact what someone else did. Even if that someone else meant a lot to her. Only- this was a chance to show a side of her- _be_ a side of her she didn't often-

 _Click_. The door came open. Anna's heart may have skipped a beat, save for the last few hours leaving her increasingly on edge with each passing moment. Finally, the time had come to put their questions to rest. Though, there was already an inkling as to what the answer was.

"Anna." with another couple of clicks, the door was secured behind Elsa. It seemed they reached one quiet agreement already: there was no point in wasting time on formalities. They were both well past that by now.

"You're here." Without delay, Anna moved closer. Taking one of Elsa's hands in her own. "I've been waiting for this. For _you_. To see what your final answer is."

Elsa gently broke contact. "First thing's first. You wished for me to destroy that- _contract_ first, yes?"

"Of course." Anna nodded, heading back to the end of her bed. The parchment was the first of the effects that they would need to begin. Handing it over, Elsa took one final quick glance at it. What felt like the blink of an eye later, the paper sat in the roaring fireplace, crackling into ash and soot. "Just like that. I guess it was important to you, after all."

A short stare was the initial response. "As I said, it doesn't make much difference to me. But it was important to _you_. That's what mattered the most."

"Yes- it is. I appreciate it, Elsa." This was supposed to be the defining moment. Where she could stop worrying quite so much about Elsa and _move on_. So why did she find herself just standing there?

The awkward pause was not lost on Elsa. "So, Anna. Can you do it? Can you- _hurt me_?"

Deep breath. Herein remained the largest obstacle to continuing. "Well, I certainly know _how_. And of course, I have plenty of implements to help, which I've set up today. I just- I still don't know if I can. I'm sorry, Elsa. This hasn't happened before."

"I really do want this from the bottom of my heart, Anna. I promise you." Elsa gave her that soft look. As though everything would be alright. "I want _stimulation_. That is what I've noticed. The more time passes, the more I want. That's why I went searching through your possessions. I wanted something- _anything_ that proved that maybe you could give it to me. I must admit, even I was surprised at what I ended up with. Not to mention _excited_."

Anna looked away. Trying for the window, but only meeting the curtains. "I understand, Elsa. I really do. It's _me_ that's the problem. I _have_ to do this a certain way. I need- complete control over everything. Over you. Over your body. I need you completely bound. I don't feel comfortable enough to do this otherwise."

"So?" Elsa blinked. "We've done this kind of thing before."

Anna briskly shook her head. "Well- you see, once I get going, I get excited as well. Sometimes I can even get _cruel_ , from a certain point of view. Even if you do stop me, I'm afraid I'll have already done something to you I can't take back."

" _I'm not fragile, Anna_!" Elsa snapped. "I told you, I want to see how much I can take. I really do trust you not to go too far, either."

"It's not just that, though." Finally, Anna could look her in the eyes again. "I also end up _saying_ some rather colourful things as well. If they didn't hurt you physically, they must have said horrible things about you instead. I don't believe you're weak, I just don't want you to endure any more than you already have. That you _should_."

Another pause. Was she thinking of another response? Some reassurance that what she-

Elsa simply held her. "It's okay, Anna. You don't have to worry about any of that, I promise. You know why? Because I _trust_ you not to harm me. If you really enjoy doing something like this, I want you to just _enjoy_. I'll know that it's all a part of the game. And if not, I can stop you before anything too bad happens. Can't you believe in me, Anna?"

With that, a flash of clarity suddenly occurred. The real trouble was believing in herself again. The fateful decision at that slave market strayed so far outside of what she believed to be her values, the way she saw the world itself changed. Anna may have tried to explain it away at the time, but she could no longer deny the damage done to her self-image. The whole ordeal. If she could justify being that maliciously selfish once, why wouldn't she do it again?

The funny thing was, Elsa would never believe the way Anna felt, though not through any fault of her own. If Anna could not be the infallible paragon of virtue she thought she could be in her younger years, she could at the very least be the person _Elsa_ believed she was. If Elsa believed there wasn't anything wrong with her personal tastes, that would be good enough for her. Maybe, just _maybe_ , this would be a chance to move on. To come out a more learned, if not better person.

"I- I can." Anna gave a surprise kiss, that stretched out longer than either of them seemed to plan. There was plenty more for her to savour now. "Let's get started, shall we? It's been too long. I want you to show me all of you again." Anna took a seat on the bed. All the audience Elsa would ever need, or want. "Take your time."

Finally, there was all the time in the world. No sense in ripping a perfectly good dress in haste. One by one, the fastenings on the back came apart by Elsa's slender hands, each one making the garment ever so slightly looser. Strangely, Anna remained fixated on those hands, working their way lower and lower. A shame Elsa wouldn't be using them much tonight, at least is Anna got her way. The last bond now undone, the royal blue dress fell to the bonds of gravity, sliding to the floor and revealing the undergarments beneath. Those too came apart to Elsa's dexterity, even quicker now. Perhaps Elsa wished to avoid becoming to repetitive.

Once more, Elsa's bare form graced Anna's eyes. Every part as soft and pristine as Anna remembered; but more importantly as Elsa had assured her the day before. Did Elsa really want to change that now? There was another genuine spark of excitement at the prospect of finding out.

"So, should I- _oh_." It appeared Elsa finally noticed the chains. The very same make and style as the ones that held her the very first day Elsa arrived there. Only these ones extended from the edges between the walls and the ceiling, one on either side of the room. Both ran down the walls, the shackles at each end laying on the floor.

Anna slowly rose up, giving a sly smile. "Well, you did say you wanted a chance to choose the chains again, didn't you?" Besides the new positioning, there were a couple more small improvements Anna commissioned since the last time. "But first, there's one thing I do want you to wear."

In Anna's hands lay the snowflake collar from before. "I thought you would have gotten rid of that." Not the answer Anna hoped for. Still, there was no real apprehension within the question.

"I had this made just for you, Elsa." Anna stared at the hint of the reflection in the snowflake piece. "Seems a waste to just discard it. I thought you could wear this whenever you were alright with me- controlling things. Controlling _you_. Of course, you don't have to-"

" _Enough_." With that, Elsa snatched the collar out of Anna's hands. "Are you really going to spend all night asking for permission?" Anna barely noticed the collar now neatly wrapped around its wearer once more. "Stop being scared to hurt me. I'm _choosing_ to do this. I'll do as I'm told, and you can do almost anything you like unless I force it. You want me? _Come and get me_!"

Anna tingled. Wasn't _she_ meant to be the one in charge? Time to act like it again. With a tender hand, she took Elsa's chin. "If you think I'm going a bit too hard and would like me to slow down, just say 'grey'. If you need me to stop outright, say 'black'. Understood?"

"- _Yes_." Elsa's lingering frustration with Anna's reluctance quelled, and their safety net firmly in place, she could finally be the thing they both wanted so badly.

"That's yes, _master_. You would do well to remember that." Anna walked back and forth, retrieving the chains from each end of the room. "Though you won't get the chance to say it just yet. In fact, I don't want to hear a sound out of you until _I_ say so." A nod. So far, so good. "Now, arms up."

Elsa quietly obeyed, and soon her arms were firmly held there by the shackles. The job was only half done, though. As it turned it, it wasn't only the ceiling that concealed chains for Anna's more intense activities. Opening two small floor hatches, Anna worked a second pair of shackles around the ankles in front of her. A little adjustment made pulled them taut, or near enough that Elsa's restriction was near total. With any prompting, Elsa seemed to pull on her bindings slightly, showing off her total abdication of control.

 _This was going to be fun_.

First, came freeing up her own movements. Moving in front of Elsa back the bed, Anna made her own show of undressing slowly, stopping once or twice to give Elsa a confident stare. Stalling just enough to make the pay off worth it. Her verdant dress fell to the same fate as Elsa's, revealing her black and red corset beneath. Its second outing; already looking promising to outperform the first.

Anna got up, rolling her arms around. So good to feel _loose_ again. "Are you ready to _serve_?" An eager nod was her response. "Good, because right now it seems too easy. Games are no fun if there's no challenge." Anna didn't only plan to challenge Elsa. She very much intended to _win_.

To that end, she produced two items from her desk. The case that started this all. Along with a thick black ribbon. She quickly worked the ribbon around Elsa's eyes, then went for the case.

" _There_. Now you only have the sounds of your master and the work of her hands to go on." Anna breathed heavily. The payoff was starting. "I bet you tried _hurting_ yourself, didn't you? Tried getting the rise you want _so_ badly. Too bad you don't get much if you-" _Smack!_ "Anticipate it!"

The paddle turned out to be Anna's first _weapon_ of choice. A light blow, all things considered on Elsa's back. One Anna hoped proved a point. She saw a slight flinch. No noise yet. Especially not those two words Anna felt every so slightly wary of still. Even with no words even even eyes to go on, Anna could _feel_ an eagerness for more.

Well, she would just have to wait like a good little pet. Anna circled the paddle around Elsa's skin. Her legs, her arms. Even her hind. Sometimes, she gave a tap. Others, a strike she pulled at the last possible moment. Keeping things interesting. The pain wouldn't be the only thing making it difficult as possible for her to stay perfectly quiet. Oh, how _cruel_ she could be.

Huh? Was Elsa shaking? Perhaps a bit too cruel. Anna leaned into Elsa's ear, paddle primed. "So, _wherever should I strike next_?" Time to escalate. "Your arms?" _smack_. "Maybe your back?" _Smack_. "Ooh, you thighs-" _Smack_! "What about- your ass!"

 _SMACK!_

"Aaaaahhh!" Elsa cried. _Right on the mark_. Too much for her poor little pet to hold it in any longer. Anna brandished the paddle, and smiled. She had _won_.

Anna always did.

" _Bad girl_. What I did tell you _not_ to do?" Anna tutted, stroking a finger on Elsa's soft chin. "Looks like you need more punishing. Or maybe that's what you wanted?"

" _Master_ -"

"Well, don't think you're getting off so easily. I have something very special in mind for this." Anna moved around, back to the bed, setting the paddle down. Then, she waited. Very special indeed.

How long would she leave her pet so helpless? Perhaps a couple of minutes. Enough to soften her up at lest. Then, the negotiations would begin. Which mostly consisted of how hard Anna could make her current captive _beg_. Even from the bed, Anna could see the glisten between Elsa's legs. The chains rattled, each time a little louder than the last. No doubt endurance was a compulsory quality Elsa learned over the years, but even she wouldn't last forever.

The fire crackled. Even with bare arms and legs, the heat and the pressure from the corset felt stifling. Pressing against her chest with each breath. No real sense in keeping it on any longer. Her fingers worked the laces on the side, lacking the precision and grace Anna bore witness to when Elsa had done the same. No matter. Elsa was hardly in any position to do anything, and time was on _Anna's_ side.

There. Completely free. Anna could start to hear Elsa's breathing. Once her last article of clothing was out of the way, she-

"Black. Black!" _Oh no_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elsa!" She was over at Elsa's side in a heartbeat. "What's wrong, are you stinging? Are these too tight-"

" _Oh, Anna_ ," Elsa gasped. "I- I thought you'd just left me here. I was sure you were going to leave me here unsatisfied all night."

That was it? _Not_ doing anything to her called for the hard limit safe word? Anna almost wanted to laugh. Such was the risk of a less experienced submissive. "So, do you wish to continue? Or perhaps _start somewhere else_?"

A fervent nod. "Yes. _Yes_."

"Well then." Anna leaned into Elsa's ear again. She could _definitely_ work with this. " _Beg me_ ,"

Did Elsa just gulp? Anna might have imagined it. "Please, master. _Please_?"

"Please what?" Be specific." Even bare, Anna felt the heat again. "Tell me _what_ you want the most right now." As little doubt as there could be, it would be invigorating to hear the last sordid detail all them same.

"Please. Just _hurt me_ again, master. Like you hit me the last time. But- _more_. A lot more." Not very inventive. _Very_ enthusiastic, though. "Use anything you like on me. Do anything else you want. I'll obey."

" _Good_. We're moving." Anna detached all four of the chains, leaving the shackles attached to Elsa with a few links remaining on each. Before Elsa could even lower her arms, she was being yanked forward, pulled onto the bed. Anna would have dragged her if that was what it took, but Elsa managed to crawl forward to the middle. "There. Oh your stomach, arms in front."

It was quickly done. Just as it should be.

"Now, you're going to bend over and lift that soft hind up."

Elsa turned to her. " _Master_?"

Anna slammed the sheets. "You said you would obey. Do you want me to punish you your way, or _my_ way again? _Ass_. _Up_."

Elsa slowly pushed her legs up from the ground, raising her rump upwards. Did she not quite understand what Anna meant the first time? Didn't really matter. Anna's absolutely authority made her heart beat ever faster.

 _Perfect_. "Stop." Elsa could have easily gone a few inches further at least, but strain wasn't the kind of discomfort Anna had in mind. There was still one important finishing touch. Moving in from behind, she reached for Elsa's wrists. Time to put the new shackles to use.

 _Click_! A piece of metal sticking out of the left shackled locked itself into the right. Now for step two. Folding each leg slightly, Anna clipped the short chains, locking left and right wrist to ankle. With a confident tug, the chains were secure, and Elsa completely immobile. Anna towered above, admiring the soft rear pointing at her, along with her own handiwork. Not for too long, though. Her pet did so _hate_ to be kept waiting.

Back to her box of tricks. The paddle had proved a fairly satisfying warm up. The lingering red mark on Elsa's skin demonstrated that. Still, Anna could tell it wasn't nearly red enough for either of their likings. She gave a smile, and reached forward.

Flogging time.

Handle firmly in her grip, Anna ascended back to her original position. Dangling the leather tails, shaking them so they _just_ bristled Elsa's curved skin. Anna could already notice the quivering. Elsa seemed as least as excited about this as Anna was.

"You want this?" Anna starting swinging the tails back and forth. "You're going to be like that for a while. Don't worry, though. Those sheets are plenty soft. And they _taste_ pretty good as well!"

 _WHACK_!

"Mmmph!" Right on the hind. Elsa gave a scream, muffled by the linen in her teeth. No signs that was too much

Anna's inhibitions broke ever further. She planted a foot squarely on Elsa's back. Leaning in the slightest bit. "You'll have to _speak up_. But to your master, that _sounded_ like 'harder' and 'smack me until I climax like a dirty little harlot'.

"Mm-mm." Elsa seemed to nod.

Harder it was, then.

 _SMACK. SMACK. SMACK!_ Each blow swung with almost perfect precision. All the stimulating brutality Elsa seemed to crave. The noises Anna could hear escalated with each strike. Each higher in pitch, in volume and incoherence. Yet, her subject seemed to wait patiently for the next lashing.

"Still not done?" Anna retracted her foot. Then, another pair of blows, aimed at the legs and back. Not quite the intense response Anna hoped for. Her primary target would do fine, for a few more strikes at least.

 _Smack, smack smack_. Elsa's ecstasy seemed to be levelling out. Her fluids also started to wet the leather strips. Time for something else. Something Anna could be more _involved_ in.

Dropping the flog aside, Anna leaned into Elsa's ear again. "It's been far too long since you begged me. So, _beg me_. For something new, this time. Make me want to keep using you."

A pause. Anna could hear every deep breath. Was Elsa done. " _Please_. Make me yours again. All of me. Anywhere you like. Show- show me the privilege of serving you absolutely."

Well said. Clearly, Anna could stand to go _even harder_. "Fine. If you want it that badly."

In Anna's desk sat a second box. One with a few additional implements Elsa had no idea of. One had prepared, but wasn't sure if there would be a time to use. _Wasn't_.

Now, there wasn't a doubt. Elsa truly was a _glutton_ for punishment. Even of the kinds Anna usually wouldn't provide.

With a quick round trip, Anna pored over the additional set of toys. Which to use, which to use? Hell with it, the one she'd spent the most time on beforehand. Elsa could take it.

With her left hand, she picked up the handle with great care. One wrong move it would fly right out of her hand. The right hand spread across Elsa's raised cheeks, forcing them apart.

"Master?"

"You said you wanted to to take all of you. Well, why don't we start somewhere I really should have _seen to_ by now? Now hold still."

Left hand at the ready, Anna aimed the business end of the toy towards the tight hole she had uncovered. With a second of hesitation, Anna started to jostle the shiny head of the toy in.

" _M-master_?"

"You said anything, anywhere." The toy continued to meet stiff resistance, yet managed to progress further. "Don't worry, my pet. I couldn't have prepared this little toy any better if I tried. It's slide right in."

Elsa managed the barest of a nod, but clenched the sheets between her teeth again all the same. She had allowed this. She still was. Nowhere to go but forwards.

Little. By little. By little. Once again, Elsa moans rose near to squeals, yet she never resisted, or called and end to it. Now wasn't the time to get over-excited, only continue the slow speed she was pushing. Until-

There! The head reached its widest, and slipped into place with ease. Now, a blue circle with a green gemstone concealed the hole it now resided in. Even from the other end, Anna could hear the heavy breaths.

"This next one will go in a lot easier," Anna assured. She produced a new toy from her box of tricks, one that would feel less unfamiliar. With a gentle hand, Anna took the glassy shaft and started to slide it back and forth along Elsa's moistened folds. Pushing, just a touch harder with each pass. A soft, contented moan signalled Anna to stop playing. Gripping the toy by the base, she gently eased it forwards, once again eliciting a vague song of pleasure from her subject. That was it. The toy wouldn't slip back, but that was about the furthest it would go. This toy left only a sapphire visible at its end. If anything, Elsa was starting to get comfortable

Time for a power play.

 _Click_ , _click_. The four shackles were quickly undone. "Don't get used to this, my pet. I just need these somewhere more _useful_."

 _Click_ , _Click_. With a deft hands, Anna secured Elsa's wrists behind her back. A second pair of shackles of similar make were clamped around the midsection, holding the arms down her back. It seemed Elsa was considerate enough to leave her legs bent inwards. _Click_.

With a one final tool in hand, Anna placed herself in the comfort of the pillows at the head of the bed, reclining back. "Now, come over here to me. Chop-chop."

"Yes, master." Anna may have left her all but immobile again, but _master_ Anna wasn't about to take that as an excuse.

"Follow the sound of my voice." Anna deploring comparing anyone to an insect, yet there was little other way to describe how Elsa was pushing herself forward, restricted so heavily. "Warmer." Much better to focus on painstaking effort she was taking at Anna's whim, when it would be so much easier to just give up. "Warmer." There would be a treat at the end of this short trek for both of them. Mostly Anna, though. " _Warmer_."

"Master, am I- _mmm_." Elsa had managed to guide herself forward almost perfectly between Anna's open legs. Anna only need provide a little additional guidance with her hand to finish the journey.

"Here, since you clearly need your master's help still." Anna pressed Elsa's face in until it touched her. "I trust you remember this smell. This _taste_."

" _Mmm-hmm_ ," Elsa managed, muffled by the skin surrounding her.

"Then you should know what to do."

That, she did. Anna felt Elsa's lips against her folds, and it was finally _her_ turn to moan in ecstasy. If there was one thing she could truly appreciate about her slave-turned submissive, it was that Elsa remembered everything she learned. That, and the incredible capability she demonstrated while lacking any free hands. Planting kiss after kiss with only her neck to guide her. Then, series of back and forth glides. Always knowing when and how to up the ante.

Well, perhaps not always. "You have a tongue. _Use it_." Her pet immediately obliged, pushing Anna ever further in her own sweltering joy. Cupping her own soft breast with her left hand, Anna stared into the top of the bed, marvelling at what fate had given her. It was only yesterday that she had made peace with abdicating this intense, personal power. So pleasing. So intense. So _intoxicating_. Did Elsa really ask for; no, _demand_ all of this? It felt too good to be true.

Yet there she was, burying herself in Anna's legs completely helpless yet to serve at Anna's whim. When was it that Elsa her blurred her own lines between pleasure and pain?

 _Pain_. "Stop!" Elsa abruptly halted her tongue. "Now, open your mouth up." Elsa seemed to stall for the briefest moment, but separated teeth and lips all the same. Steady. Steady. _Steady_ -

 _SMACK_! The riding crop landed squarely on the left side of Anna's rear, clearly of the inserted implements. Instead of going for a more direct strike, Anna had bent the shaft of the crop back sufficiently, and the elasticity did the rest. Another cry of pleasure from Elsa, this one distorted by her outstretched tongue.

"How was that, my pet? Good?"

"Gooth," Elsa managed. The enticing way she shook her hind left and right conveyed that far better than her words currently could. More importantly, the she managed not to bite her own tongue. _Perfect_.

"Let's a play a little game, then." Anna slid the end of the crop in circles on each of Elsa's cheek. "You pleasure me, and I'll be kind enough to do the same for you." Anna tapped each of Elsa's cheeks to demonstrate. "Here's the fun part. You have to make me come _first_. If you don't- well, I'll leave the consequences to your imagination." There were some other toys Elsa had no idea of yet. Not to mention plenty more Anna could _procure_ during the quiet winter.

Elsa had no such time to spend imagining, choosing to focus on the task at hand. To her credit, she remained calm enough to continue at the same pace, even with the caveat and the additional stimulation. To Anna's credit, she used her free hand to keep Elsa steady. This time, she intended to win fairly.

"Ahh- _Elsa_!" Her dominant veneer dropped for a moment. It seemed Elsa had no intention to lose, either. She- how was Anna supposed to land her strikes with such distracting pleasure? Had she bitten off more than she could- " _No_!" Not content with strokes, Elsa started to apply pressure.

Anna's grip tightened. With both hands. The strikes from the crop lost their power and precision with each second, and quantity had to substitute for quality. This wouldn't be enough. Anna knew this. Elsa was pushing her closer to the peak. Admirable though her efforts were, Elsa wouldn't get the better of her. _She_ was the one on top. Elsa would know that in the end.

Time for one last, _dirty_ trick. Instead of another strike, Anna used the crop to extend her reach. Aiming for the dead centre. Right where the two toys still were. Using too much force would prove disastrous, but if she rocked them _just_ enough…

"Ahh-ahh- _Yes_!" Anna cried. This was it. Her own climax. Had she- had she _lost_? She looked at the crop, almost in disbelief.

Wet. It was _dripping_ wet. When she looked down to Elsa, she could see her gasping for air, no longer in any condition to give any more pleasure. Anna smiled between pants for air. Elsa lay still. In the excitement, Anna hadn't even realised she had pulled Elsa's hair loose.

Finally, Anna slid the black fabric from Elsa's eyes. "Looks- looks like it was a draw. Sadly for you, my pet- you had to _win_."

Elsa seemed- upset? "Forgive me, master."

Anna sighed. " _Next time_. I'll punish you next time." May as well give her something to look forward to. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

" _Burning_." Sure enough, Anna's handiwork had left quite a lot red on Elsa's skin.

"You could have asked me to stop. Or slow down." She could only hope the misfire earlier own made Elsa afraid to use the words they had set up.

Elsa shook her head slightly. "It's a _good_ burning. Like- I'm alive. _With you_."

Anna laughed. She wanted to hold Elsa for a while. That could come later. "Come on, let's get you out of all that. I've got just the thing for this."

How thankful Anna was for all the things Elsa had done for her. Now though, it seemed the best was yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, this is the direction I chose to take this story. I had a slightly darker, more action focused plot line I wanted to explore regarding the world, but I ended up doing this instead. Most like I'll round out this story and start some kind of sequel (or perhaps divergent sequels).**


End file.
